Dreams
by Flowerperson
Summary: COMPLETE! Kai's having disturbing dreams of Mariah. When they come true, relationships are ruined, yet more are found. Kai misinterprets a conversation, and accuses Mariah. Raven exposes her secret but it's too late. Kai x Mariah x Ray Tala x Raven
1. Clearing his mind

Hey y'all! Name's Flowerperson and this is my first fic for Beyblade! Woooo! But don't worry X men fans, I am working on one too. I just can't pick one idea! Hmph! Anyways, I've suddenly become addicted to Kai/Mariah. I also like Ray/Mariah but I think Kai/Mariah is the best, even though it's unofficial.

I don't know _that _much about Beyblade. I've only seen some of V Force and most of G revolution. I've played the G revolution game on GBA. It's really short but miniature Kai looks _so _cute! I will probably have lots of facts mixed up and it will be rubbish and everyone will flame me but I DON'T CARE… much…

Ok, I do care if you flame me. I am a very self-conscious person. But if you _DO _flame me, please tell me why…

**WRONG EXAMPLE:** Your fic sucks. Kai is SOOOOOOOOOO OOC

**RIGHT EXAMPLE:** Your fic could do with improvement. Kai is OOC so you might want to get him to…

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Just the tiniest violin in the world that I'm going to play…

Title: Dreams

Rating: PG-13. It's just for safety purposes. I might swear in it… hmm…

Summary: Kai is having weird dreams about Mariah. In the end the dreams are beginning to annoy him, so he phones Lee to find out. KaiMariahRay. Love triangles! You know you love them!

Pairings: Tyson/Hilary, Ray/Mariah, Ray/Mariah/Kai, Kai/Mariah and I might put in Emily/Max.

"blah" speaking

AN: blah Author's note

_blah _thoughts

**_blah _**dreams/flashbacks

**URGENT MESSAGE TO READERS: How do you spell Kai's last name?**

Chapter one: Clearing his mind

_Kai was travelling through some complex. Where was he going? He turned at a corner and there were a row of doors. Kai walked up to one and it opened. He walked inside._

_It was dark inside with just the light in the corridor. Kai could see a girl with her head bowed down. Her pink hair covered her face. Her hands and feet were chained to the wall. The person looked up._

"_Mariah?" Kai asked. Her face was bruised and he saw that her arms and legs were cut._

_"Kai…" she said with pleading golden eyes. "Help me…"_

_Men walked in and smirked. They walked past Kai and unchained her only to chain her back up facing the other way._

"_This is what you get for biting one of your guards." One said as he got out a whip. There was a bandage around his hand._

"_NO!" Kai shouted. "Stop it! Don't touch her!"_

_Kai moved in front of Mariah but the whip went straight through him and hit Mariah's back. It was like he was a ghost. The whip came down again. And again. And again._

"_KAI!"_

-

Kai woke up in a sweat. He groaned and threw his covers off. He paced around his room. That was the same dream he'd had for two weeks. It was really starting to piss him off. Why was he dreaming of Mariah? And it was the nature of the dreams… Mariah being held captive in some complex and being tortured. He recognised it, he just couldn't remember what it was!

He had a cold shower then got changed into his usual outfit AN: You know, G revolution with the scarf . He needed a walk.

He got to the park outside his large mansion and sat on the bench. He put his head in his hands.

Were the dreams trying to tell him something?

_Like some sort of link? No way. Then it would be Ray having these dreams. They're 'going out'._

But what if they were? What if Mariah was in trouble? What if she _was_ being tortured? These dreams would keep on coming unless he found out.

Kai made his way back to his large mansion and picked up the phone. He just had to know or he'd never be able to sleep again.

He dialled Ray's number.

"Uh, hello?" he heard Ray's voice ask.

"Ray, it's Kai."

"Kai? Why are you calling at 5 o'clock in the morning? Actually, never mind."

"I need Lee's number."

"What for?"

"It's important, Ray."

"Ok, but in China it's even earlier. They won't be _that _happy to hear from you."

Ray gave Kai Lee's number and Kai immediately dialled it.

_You're so stupid. They're just dreams. They're not real. You're overreacting. Put the phone down._

"Wong residence, this is Lee speaking." Lee's voice asked cheerfully even though it had to be early morning in China.

"Lee, this is Kai."

"Oh. Hello Kai." Kai could tell Lee's tone was not as cheerful. "What is it you are ringing for?"

_This is stupid. Put the phone down._

"Is Mariah there?"

_Of course she's there. Because you were DREAMING. As in it's NOT REAL!_

"Yes, she's sleeping. Do you want me to wake her?"

_See. You dumbass._

"No. I was just… never mind. Goodbye Lee."

"Goodbye Kai."

Kai put the phone down and put his head in his hands.

_It's official. Kai is mentally insane. He has some sick dreams about people and thinks it's real._

Kai groaned and went down to his training room; maybe some beyblading would clear his mind.

Woooo! First chapter finished! Now this is the part where you review!

**URGENT MESSAGE TO READERS: How do you spell Kai's last name?**

Oh, and review.


	2. Carnival

First order of business: Thanking Reviewers

**reikai: **Thanks for your review and the spelling of Hiwatari! (",)

**FlameWings: **Thanks. It will start off with Ray/Mariah then there will be Ray/Mariah/Kai but I think it's going to end Mariah/Kai. I DO like Ray/Mariah but i just prefer Kai/Mariah a teeny eeny bit more. Who are you? You are one of my favourite people! a.k.a. a reviewer!

**shallowsleep2: **Thanks for your spelling. I always get confused and think there is two ts... you like my story? thank you!

**Lyrikkal: **aargh! that puts a lot of responsibility on me! but there are plenty of other good Kai/Mariah fics. Yeah, I did think Lee would be a bit grumpy so I sort of put that his tone wasn't as cheerful but I just thought that maybe Lee was a bit more forgiving. But I'm planning to put Lee in in a few chapters and then he won't be so happy with Kai for a reason you'll find out soon.

Second order of business: For some reason, Bold and Italic aren't working together so I'm putting Italics for dreams/thoughts/flashbacks.

E.g.: _blah _Dreams/Thoughts/Flashbacks

Third order of business: Disclaimer

**Disclaimer: **I refuse to write it! Mwa ha ha! You can't make me! I refuse to! I'm a rebel! Nope! I'm not writing it! I'm taking a stand! I don't own beyblade. Ack! Where the hell did that come from?

Fourth order of business: Continuing with story

Chapter two: Carnival

Kai rolled his eyes at Tyson stuffing his face with sandwiches. Ray and Max were battling with Kenny observing them. Hilary was reading some fashion magazine.

The good thing was, Mariah was safe and Kai's dreams weren't true.

The bad thing was, he was still getting them.

But last night, last night it had really got him spooked again.

_Someone was running. It was dark and most of the streetlights weren't on but he could just make out pink hair._

"_Mariah…" he whispered to himself. Kai broke out into a run behind her. Why was she running?_

_Kai heard a bang. Two bangs. Three bangs. He looked behind him and his eyes widened. Some man was holding a rifle. He couldn't make out his face. He turned back to Mariah and saw her slump onto the floor. The man threw her over his shoulder and took her into a black van. As Mariah was put in, he saw three tranquilliser darts._

_He exhaled in relief. She was not dead. But then he realised, she had been captured._

"Kai! Yo Kai!" Kai shook his head as he got out of the daydream. Tyson was waving a hand in front of his face. Kai hit his hand away.

"What, Tyson?" he asked coldly.

"Didn't you hear what Ray said? Mariah is staying over!" Crumbs and spit flew out of Tyson's mouth.

"WHAT?"

"Mariah? You know, of the White Tigers?"

_Calm down. It's nothing. It's just a coincidence. Come on, you were wrong before. She's just staying over. After all, her and Ray are an item._

"Don't worry Kai, she's staying round mine and she knows already not to get in your way." Ray said.

"I get the feeling we're not going to see you much, eh Ray?" Max asked as he nudged Ray and winked.

"Well, she is my girlfriend and she lives in another country but don't worry, we'll still hang out with you all."

"You better. I don't any girl coming in the way of our practise. We got Hilary for that." Tyson said.

"Tyson!" Hilary slapped his arm.

"It's true!"

"Whatever. Are we going to practise or discuss Mariah?" Kai asked.

_It's nothing. Absolutely nothing._

-

Mariah looked around the airport. He had to be here somewhere. She caught sight of Ray and ran up to him. He picked her up and hugged him.

"How you doing, kitten?" Ray asked.

"Pretty good, tiger." Mariah replied.

"How about a kiss?"

"Hm, I guess so."

They kissed but were interrupted by Kai clearing his throat.

"Get a room!" Tyson called.

"Hi Tyson, Max, Kenny, Hilary and Kai." Mariah said.

"We have _so _much to catch up on." Hilary said as she linked arms with Mariah and took her towards Kai's limo.

"Thanks for driving us, Kai." Ray said.

"Hn."

Hilary told Mariah all about Max asking Emily out and Tyson taking her to the ballet for their one year anniversary but ruining it by eating a funny peanut and having to rush out to the men's room. (AN: As boyfriend and girlfriend. NOT marriage.)

"It was a great night, none the less. And I suppose it was quite funny. So it's your six month anniversary, huh?"

"Yeah. But we've known each other basically our whole lives. We only made it official six months ago. It's kind of hard though, being in separate countries when we used to be so close."

"I don't know. They say that absence does make the heart grow fonder. Me and Tyson are constantly getting on each others nerves."

"But you're always close when you need it."

"I suppose. Here they come."

They all got in the back and the driver drove to Ray's place.

"Hey, you can come in if you want." Ray offered.

They all declined, saying they had other things to do and Mariah and Ray waved as they left.

"Now where were we?" Ray asked with a smirk as he picked Mariah up.

-

_Kai kissed her. Who was he kissing? Why was he kissing someone if he didn't know who it was?_

_Then again, he enjoyed it. It was… nice? This coming from the silent and solitary Kai?_

_None the less, Kai deepened the kiss and put his hands in her pink hair. Wait a second, pink?_

_Kai stepped back and looked at the girl he had kissed._

"_Mariah?" he asked disbelievingly._

-

Kai threw the covers off his body and immediately jumped up. He paced around his room then started hitting his head against the wall.

These dreams were just getting worse. Now he was dreaming about kissing Mariah? First of all, he didn't even like her that much. Second of all, she was Ray's girlfriend and third of all, he was Kai! He didn't need a girlfriend!

He put his hand through his hair. He seriously debated on going to a psychiatrist. These dreams had to stop. He touched his lips. He could still feel their kiss.

Kai shook his head. It wasn't _their _kiss. It was his sub conscious playing tricks on him. He didn't like Mariah. He didn't.

-

Mariah laughed as Ray passed her the large teddy bear.

"It's so cute! Thank you, tiger."

She pecked him on the lips. Kai felt a surge of emotion. Jealousy? It couldn't be. He wasn't jealous of _Ray_.

_No. You're jealous of the one that Mariah kissed. You want her to kiss you. You want that kiss but in reality._

He didn't want to kiss Mariah. He didn't care about the dream.

_Then how comes every time you see her you blush slightly? How comes you find yourself staring at her lips? How comes you're imagining yourself in Ray's place._

It was just a dream. It meant nothing.

_But you want it to be something._

Kai ignored the little voice in his head. He was not jealous and he did not want Mariah Wong kissing him.

"So what's up with you Kai? Hilary says you've been even more distant lately." Mariah questioned as she put the large bear on her back.

Kai willed himself not to blush or stare at those full, luscious, beautiful, kissable…

He shook his head. He was staring at her lips. "Hn." He replied. "I'm always distant." He realised that the others were watching Max score some hoops to win Emily a large teddy bear.

"That's too bad. You have no idea what you're missing." She said and walked over to Ray. She hugged him and he pecked her on the cheek. Kai felt the pang of jealousy again.

Kai walked away. He had to stop thinking about Mariah and these weird dreams.

-

Second chapter done! Let's all have a party! It's the New Year! (Does conga dance)

Your resolution should be to… REVIEW!


	3. Coincidence

Hi!

I'm a bit scared right, now (I have a stalker). He keeps trying to chat me up with no success. And the things he says to me are really creepy. One quote is "I had a dream about you last night. You were about to be eaten by zombies but I jumped off a roof with my gun and started shooting the zombies." Creepy, huh? Wherever I go, he's there! He's nineteen for crying out loud!

It's really, _really _scary.

Anyways, to my adoring fans:

**Caffeine Luc: **Wow, another Kai/Mariah fan. Jealous Kai is so cute! Thanks for your review.

**Shallowsleep2: **You're welcome too! And I'm glad you like the last chapter.

**Rejiita: **You love it? bows thank you!

**GothicSabrina: **Erm, thanks? I think? I HATE being serious and believe me, I laughed a lot when Kai was trying to convince himself he didn't find himself attracted to Mariah. I also like Ray/Mariah but I just prefer Kai/Mariah a tiny bit more.

**Lyrikkal: **I'm doing a great job so far? Thanks! I just think that the others are meant for each other, even though I'm not really a fan of Hilary but I think her and Tyson fit so well. 'Poor ickle Kai'! That's so funny! Aargh! Here they come for me!

**Disclaimer: **Tala's hair's red, Tyson's hair's blue, Me no own, So you no sue!

**Last time: **Kai was still having dreams about Mariah. He had one about her being captured. Ray reveals that Mariah is staying over. Mariah arrives from China. Kai has a dream about kissing Mariah. OO. They all go to a carnival. Kai gets jealous of Ray when Mariah kisses him. He debates to himself (FREAKY!) then walks away.

-

Chapter three: Coincidence

Mariah opened her eyes and realised she had fallen asleep on Ray's lap. He was still asleep. She carefully got off him and put a blanket over him. She looked out and saw it was still dark but the sun was rising.

_I think I'll go for a little walk._

She put on her shoes and coat and wrote a note to Ray. She grabbed her spare keys in case she returned before he woke up.

Mariah was walking through the park when she saw a familiar figure standing in a clearing.

"Kai?" she asked.

-

"Kai?"

Kai turned to see Mariah running up to him. He didn't need this right now.

"Are you ok?"

He turned to her then looked away.

"Fine."

"You look like you've been here all night."

"It's none of your business." He replied harshly.

"Are you sure you don't want to go home?"

"I'm not a little kid. Shouldn't you be getting back to Ray and making out? That must be the only thing you're good for. Because it sure isn't beyblading or talking. Your voice is irritating me to death."

Mariah's eyes watered but she refused to let them cry in front of him.

Kai realised what he said and turned to Mariah. "Mariah, I'm…"

"I don't get you Kai! I was being nice to you and you just insult me like that! I hate you!" Mariah ran off.

"Mariah…"

_Great. That's really going to help you. Why do you always have to be so distant? She was trying to be nice._

But Kai didn't want her to be nice. He was falling for her.

-

Mariah wiped away her tears as she opened the door. She went straight to the bathroom and washed her face.

"Mariah?"

She turned and smiled. "Yes, Ray?"

"Have a nice walk?"

"Yes. The sun rise is beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you."

They kissed and then Mariah left to make breakfast.

"Oh by the way, Hilary told me yesterday but I forgot to tell you. We're all going out for a picnic later today."

"Ok. Do I need to bring anything?"

"No. Hilary said she was bringing enough to feed four Tyson's."

Mariah smiled at Ray and pecked him on the lips.

_Kai's words hurt me deeply. Was it true? No, it wasn't true. I'm more than that._

_I am._

_I am!_

_I AM!_

…

_Am I?_

-

Mariah giggled at the sight of Ray, Max, Kai, Kenny and Tyson bringing all the picnic baskets Hilary had brought up the hill. Emily, Hilary and Mariah just had little sandwich boxes.

Ray and Kai were holding them well and now and again Ray would wink at her. Max was doing ok, but his pace was slower. Tyson was trying to show off in front of Hilary with no success. He had already spilled the contents of two baskets. Kenny looked like he was about to be squashed into the ground.

Mariah helped him by taking two of the picnic baskets.

"Are you sure you can hold them Mariah?" Ray asked, concerned.

"It's fine. I can be useful, you know." She said but discreetly directed the comment at Kai.

"Hn." Kai said.

-

Kai felt awful. He shouldn't have said those things to her yesterday. But he couldn't apologise, oh no, because then he'd end up blurting out that he had feelings for her. It was all the dreams' fault. If he hadn't have had those dreams then he wouldn't think about her kissing him non-stop.

He could tell Mariah was very upset. She refused to look at him and made sure she was pulling more than her weight. Kai realised she had taken those words to heart. And she was trying to convince herself that they weren't true.

Kai shook his head. He should have just stayed silent and ignored her. Not insult her.

"We're here!" Hilary exclaimed. The others all put their picnic baskets down quickly apart from Kai who put it down calmly. He looked up and realised that Mariah was half way through putting her basket down. She had been waiting for him to put it down. She really did want to prove to herself she was more than that.

She put it down then flashed Kai a glance. Kai mentally kicked himself. He was so stupid.

-

Kai walked through the park with his hands in his pockets. It was funny how many times he came here. But here he could think. He saw a girl sitting on a bench a few metres off with her head in her hands. He saw pink hair.

Kai rushed up to her.

"Mariah, I want to talk to you."

She immediately stood up. "You mean you want to insult me."

"No, Mariah. I…"

"No, Kai! I'm not going to listen to you call me names and say bad things about me because I could say a lot more worse things! But I don't! You stole my bit beast but I forgave you! I…"

Kai kissed her. He held her closer to him. Words could not describe how good it felt. Kai deepened the kiss and put his hands in her pink hair.

Whoa, case of Déjà vu. It was just like his dream. Actually, it was his dream. The surroundings, the timings, the people, it WAS his dream. But… it was real.

Kai stepped back. Mariah's golden orbs were wide.

"I'm so…"

Kai was cut off by Mariah kissing him. It was full of hunger and lust. He closed his eyes and ran his hands down the sides of her slim body. No, this was even better.

-

Mariah shivered as he ran his hands down her body. She ran her hands through his soft hair.

_This is really, _really _nice. It's more than nice. Much, much more. Kai is such a great kisser. KAI?_

She pulled away. Kai's eyes were closed.

_How could I kiss Kai? How could I do this to Ray?_

"Mariah?" he asked as his eyes opened.

Warm tears threatened to spill from her eyes. She turned and ran off.

_How could I kiss Kai? And how could I like it so much?_

-

Kai was in shock. He had kissed Mariah and she had kissed him back? This was just too mixed up. The dream, it had come true. Did that mean?

No. It didn't. It couldn't possibly… it was a coincidence.

Just a coincidence.

-

Wahoo! Kai and Mariah's first kiss. How comes whenever they meet alone in the park it ends up with Mariah running away? I've also realised that all of my chapter titles so far have begun with a 'C'. Clearing his mind, Carnival and Coincidence. What a coincidence! Ha ha ha ha ha… ha ha… ha?

**Next chapter: **Missing (HA! Stopped the 'C' chain)

Kai: You're so sad.

FP: Shut up! Or I'll make you talk to yourself even more!

Kai: Hn.

**URGENT MESSAGE TO READERS: Send me any suggestions for the kidnappers. But they must be linked to Kai or Ray (preferably Kai) and HAS to be a character from Beyblade. It's open! They also must have met Mariah at least once or been in the same room as her.**


	4. Missing

HELLO. I AM VERY HAPPY. I PLAY THE VIOLIN AND PLAYED GRADE 3! WAHOO! GO ME!

NOW ON TO MY REVIEWERS

**ray-is-sexy: **First of all, great name! So true! Eh, i like MariahRay stories. KaiMariah is a bit better but KaiMariahRay is the best! Love triangles! Mwa ha ha! I feel so sorry for Ray, but Kai kissed Mariah first. Then again, she did kiss back but who could resist Kai? Actually, who could resist Ray? Ack! Too manygood lookingbladers!

**MoonChild123: **Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you.Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you.Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you.Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you.Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Is that enough? Wait... Thank you!

**Lyrikkal: **Do you feel bad for Kai or Ray? Thanks for your suggestion and your review!

**Rejiita: **Believe me, i got so hyper when i wrote that kiss. i was like "Yeah! Kai and Mariah kiss! Woooooo!" But then, i wrote this chapter and i kind of got sad...

YOU ROCK!

HERE'S THE STORY.

**Last time: **Mariah went for a walk. Saw Kai. Kai said nasty things. Mariah ran away. The gang all went on a picnic. Kai regretted what he said. Kai went for a walk in the park. Saw Mariah. Kai kissed Mariah. Mariah kissed Kai. Mariah ran away.

Chapter four: Missing

Kai was still in shock. After five long minutes of simply standing there, all the problems suddenly flooded in. He sat down and put his head in his hands.

What was going to happen now? Was Mariah going to tell Ray that he kissed her? After all, he did start the kiss. How was Ray going to react? If Mariah didn't tell Ray, would he notice the tension between him? Did Mariah think it was all a mistake? Did she actually _like_ Kai? Did she still hate him like she said? And if that was the same as his dream…

_NO! If that dream WAS true then the others could be true too. I have to find Mariah before _they _do._

-

_Why did I do that? What on earth caused me to kiss Kai back? I should have slapped him!_

Mariah slowed her running and bent over to catch her breath back.

_What would Ray say? I can't believe I kissed _KAI! _He stole Galux for crying out loud! I'm so stupid. How could I do that to Ray? If Ray ever kissed another girl I'd be heartbroken. _

_Should I tell Kai it was a mistake? Should I admit what I did to Ray? But what if Ray doesn't want me? What if it ruins Ray and Kai's relationship? What if everyone thinks I'm a two timing whore?_

_Then again, I wouldn't blame them. I shouldn't have kissed Kai back. I should have run away. I can't believe this is happening. An hour ago I was just taking a walk._

_Do I have feelings for Kai? No… but… yes… but… I'm so confused. Do I still have feelings for Ray? I don't know that either! Aargh!_

_Kai must know it was a mistake, right? Why? Why? Why? Why?_

_WHY?_

_There are so many unanswered questions. My head feels like it's about to explode. _

There was a rustle in the bushes and Mariah instantly stood straight. Her eyes seemed to glow gold and she sniffed the air. Being a White Tiger meant her senses were more advanced that the usual human being.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" she ordered as confidently as she could, but cursed as she heard the waver in her voice revealing her fear.

She saw a large man come out of the bushes. He was wearing black clothes and she didn't recognise his face.

Mariah saw a gun in his hand and instantly bolted.

-

Ray was worried. That was obvious. Mariah had been distant all of that day and said she needed to take a walk. When Ray kissed her she made some excuse that she needed to do a job or something.

Ray had always been a loving sort of guy. He liked just hugging Mariah, and kisses were even better. Something had to have been on her mind. He would have liked to help her through it. What could have Mariah been worried about?

Was something wrong with Lee back home? But she wasn't like that when she first came. It couldn't have been that. Or she would have told him.

Maybe it was just that time of the month. That had to be it. All girls were like that when it was 'their time'.

_Yep, nothing to worry about. Just girl issues._

That was the only logical explanation, right?

-

Hilary was bored. Tyson had fallen asleep while they were watching a movie and her only company were his loud snores.

She nudged Tyson.

"Tyson?"

Tyson carried on snoring. She hit his arm.

"Tyson!"

"I'll have a banana split with tuna, mint sauce and mustard…" he muttered in his sleep. Now Hilary was really starting to lose it. She took a deep breath and moved her mouth near his ear.

"TYSON!!!" she screamed in his ear.

"I'd like to thank everyone for this award. Me, My grandpa, me, Hilary, me, Kenny, me and oh yeah… me…" he mumbled.

Hilary felt like hitting him on the head with a sledgehammer. Then she got an idea and smirked. Oh yeah, this was a foolproof method. She was _so _smart. Hilary was definitely the expert on Tyson. Then again, hanging around him for so long could do that to you.

"Tyson, I'm going out to McDonalds, do you want anything?" she asked in her normal voice.

Tyson's eyes immediately snapped open. "I'll have six Big Macs, large fries and a diet coke."

Food. One of Tyson's greatest weaknesses. Whoever said the best way to a man's heart was through his stomach was absolutely right.

"I'm not going to McDonalds, Tyson. I just need someone to talk to."

"Aw!"

"Come on, we don't talk much because you're either training, eating or snoring away."

"I don't snore!"

"Yes you do. And you sleep talk."

"That is just a lie and you know it."

"It's the truth."

"Whatever. I'm going to bed. Night."

Tyson yawned and walked out of the room.

Hilary sighed. She needed to talk with members of her own gender.

-

Ray picked up Mariah's cell phone and answered it.

"Mariah Wong's phone, Ray speaking."

"Ray? Is Mariah there?"

"No. She went for a walk."

"It's a bit late, isn't it?"

"Yes, I know. I'm getting a bit worried but Mariah can handle herself."

"Ok, tell her I phoned when she comes back."

_Mariah can handle herself, right?_

_-_

Kai immediately jumped up and ran in the direction Mariah had run. He was running for about three minutes when he heard the worse possible sound he could hear at that moment.

Three gunshots. Bang, bang, bang.

He ran faster. He had to save Mariah. He saw her pinkribbon on the ground and pickedit up. Kai looked and saw tire tracks leading away. He held the pinkribbon tightly and followed the tire tracks. It got to a main road and Kai had no idea which way it had gone. He clenched his fists. Rain began to fall.

"MARIAH!" he called.

_No… this can't happen. What do I do now?_

-

Mariah groaned as she awoke. Her vision was all blurred and she had a painful cramp in her neck. She blinked a few times and the blurriness disappeared. She went to rub the back of her neck when she realised her arm was chained. In fact, both her arms and legs were chained.

Why was that man chasing her? What had she done? Where was she?

Someone walked in and Mariah struggled to look up. Food was put down but it smelt off and overcooked.

Her nose wrinkled in distaste.

"I can get you a platter of milk if you'd prefer, little kitty."

She recognised that voice. Mariah looked up and her eyes widened when she saw whom it was.

-

Kai knocked on Ray's door and waited. Ray opened it.

"It's about time Mariah! Oh, Kai. What are you doing here? You're soaked!"

Kai passed Ray Mariah's pink ribbon.

"Mariah's missing." Kai stated.

-

Oooooh! Cliffhanger! Mwa ha ha! I haven't actually decided who it should be…

**URGENT MESSAGE TO READERS: Send me any suggestions for the kidnappers. But they must be linked to Kai or Ray (preferably Kai) and HAS to be a character from Beyblade. Mariah must have at least been in the same room as them once.**

**THIS IS THE LAST TIME YOU CAN SUGGEST SOMEONE!**

The people suggested so far are:

Tala & Co

And that's the ONLY suggestion!

**Next chapter: **Stages of Realisation

REVIEW!


	5. Stages of Realisation

**Warning: **This chapter contains a few naughty words right from the start. THAT IS WHY IT'S PG-13! If you don't like swearing, just ignore them.

SORRY IT'S SO LATE!

**Rejiita: **Thanks for your review and suggestion. I AM planning on putting Black Dranzer but I have not seen the first series and I don't even have a clue what it looks like. Could you describe it?

**Lyrikkal: **Yeah, I feel sorry for the poor dude too. I agree. Tala is really hot. I'm going to pair him with my OC. But you won't see her for a LONG while. I might not put her in until the sequel unless I do a cameo. Yes, that's right, I'm already planning a sequal. Now I just need to finish the first actual story!

**Trunks-is-the-king: **I have no idea who 'sanguanix' is. Yeah, sometimes Mariah is a bit too happy but she rocks! I'm glad this story makes you _sort of _like Mariah. She'sa bit OC in this, i didn't make her _as _happy and tried to deepen her as a character that does want power but puts friendship above it. Oops, just gave a bit of my plot away.

**flowerperson: **um, oh right! It's not me! Now i get it. I thought for a second that i was sad enough to review my own story and that i suffer from amnesia. Great twist with Lee, but i'm afraid i'm going to use him for something else. I don't know much about Voltaire so i can't really do him. (I missed the first series of Beyblade).

**Sapphire Moon: **WOW! OMG! This review made me SO happy! I became hyper! and i didn't even need chocolate! mmm.... chocolate... but anyway, i also like Ray/Mariah but you know, Kai's sexy. And love triangles are SO fun! A good twist for Lee but as i said to flowerperson (not myself, an anonymous reviewer typed in my name), i'm planning to use him for something else.

**EVILkrazyMONKEYS: **cool name. bows back Thank you, kind, kind reviewer! The best story you have a read in a long time? Please! You're making me blush! There should me much more KaiMariah stories! Or even better... LOVE TRIANGLES! RIVALRY! MWA HA HA!

**Go stick you head in a toilet: **Ok! walks towards the bathroom. Oh wait! That's your name! smacks head duh! I love Tala too! And i know he is kind on the inside! But i can't give anything away. You'll find out in the next chapter. I don't really know anything about Biovolt since i did not watch the original Beyblade Series but i've watched G Revolution so i've seen Boris. I take it you vote for Boris? Rambling's fun! Blah... blah... blah... blah... ok, i'm stopping now...

Your votes have been counted and…

You'll just have to see!

**URGENT MESSAGE TO READERS (again!): **What does Black Dranzer (I think that's what it's called) look like? A picture would be SO helpful! Could you email me if you DO find a picture? (It's in my bio page) And who kept Black Dranzer at the end? Was it Kai, Voltaireor Boris? Or was it destroyed?

**Last time: **Kai in shock. Then he figures out that if one dream came true the others could too so he rushes after Mariah. Meanwhile, Mariah is asking herself all these different questions. She saw a man holding a gun and she ran away with him chasing her. Ray got worried then blamed Mariah's mood on PMS. Hilary tries to have a conversation with Tyson with no success. She phones Mariah. Ray picks up Mariah's cell phone and tells Hilary that she's still not back. Kai finds Mariah's ribbon then shouts out "MARIAH!". Mariah woke up chained up. Someone gave her food and said something. Mariah recognised his voice. Kai knocked on Ray's door and told him that Mariah was missing.

-

Chapter five: Stages of Realisation

"K-Kai?" Ray asked, confused. "W-where did you get this?"

_What should I say? Should I tell him the truth? Should I lie? He has to know the truth._

"I saw Mariah at the park. She was running from some man. I tried to catch up but I was too far behind. He shot her with some tranquilliser gun and got into a black van. I found her pink ribbon on the ground. I'm so sorry Ray."

_That's basically what happened, just missing out the part where I kiss her._

_And the part where she kisses me back._

Ray gripped onto the doorframe tightly.

"Mariah's been kidnapped?"

Kai nodded solemnly. The doorframe splintered under Ray's strong grip. Ray took his hand away. Kai could see he was debating with himself whether this was a dream.

Come to think of it, he was also making sure it wasn't a dream. Just another freaky dream. He _could _pinch himself to make sure it wasn't but that would be very un-Kai-like.

Ha. The first stage. Denial.

**(AN: Here comes the swearing, dawgs. Why is Tyson's grandpa so weird? But at least he's hip! Not.)**

He clenched his fists tightly, no; he could tell it wasn't a dream. It was real. It was fucking real. Mariah was fucking kidnapped and being tortured in some fucking complex by some mother fucking sickos and he should have fucking protected her.

_But no one can protect Mariah now. SHE'S FUCKING ALONE!_

**(AN: End of swearing my homies! You dig?)**

The second stage. Anger and self-loathing.

She wasn't alone. Kai would not rest until they saved her. She didn't deserve that.

Kai looked at Ray. Would calm, serene Ray just skip the second stage?

"AARGH!"

Ray punched the wall, making a dent in the plaster.

_Guess not._

He punched it again and again, leaving bruises on his knuckles and smaller dents in the walls as he ran out of rage to ignite them with.

Kai didn't know what to do. Should he comfort Ray? Tell him that they'd find Mariah? Tell him that Mariah could handle herself?

Ray leant against the wall. Kai laid a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"We'll find her." Kai promised.

Ray turned to Kai. He saw that his eyes were red and salty tears were threatening to escape. Third stage: Mourning.

Kai was lucky that 'Mourning' was not in his vocabulary. He was never one to cry. Even if he wanted to. But he couldn't cry now, he had to be strong. Strong for himself. If not for himself, for Ray. If not for Ray, for Mariah.

"How do you know she's not…" Ray could not bring himself to say the word but they both knew which word he was thinking of.

"They wouldn't have bothered to tranquillise her. It doesn't make sense."

"What if she's being…"

_Raped._

Again, another word was unspoken but like before Kai knew what he meant.

Kai didn't know the answer to that. He had never dreamt about it, but it didn't mean that it never happened. It was obvious Mariah was pretty and had a good body. The sickos could have got bored and used her body as a plaything. The thought was sickening and made Kai want to throw up.

"She's a virgin." Ray stated.

The nauseous feeling in the pit of Kai's stomach increased tenfold. He never did believe in God but he prayed… he prayed for Mariah's sake that she was not going through that torture. He prayed to God that Mariah knocked on that door and Kai had never heard the gunshots and she had just dropped her ribbon.

But alas, there was no knock on the door and Kai somehow knew that Mariah was indeed kidnapped.

"We'll find her." Kai repeated.

"I keep thinking this is just a stupid prank that Tyson persuaded you to be a part of but it's not, is it? She's really been kidnapped." Ray said.

The final stage. Acceptance.

"She's not going to jump out from the doorway. She's not going to laugh at me and tell me I'm so gullible. I'm not going to feel her soft skin as I cry with relief. I'm not going to feel her warmth as I hug her tight. I'm not going to taste her sweet lips as I kiss her with happiness. She's not here. She's somewhere else. All alone."

Ray leant against the wall and slumped to the floor.

"We'll find her." Kai repeated for the third time.

"How? You don't even know where she is!"

"I had a dream that this would happen. And the events so far have been the exactly the same as my dreams. I believe that my dreams are coming true. I know it sounds like bullshit but this is too much of a coincidence to just ignore it."

Ray stood up and glared at Kai.

"You've been having dreams of this?" Kai could sense the anger in Ray's tone. Boy, what would he sound like when (or if) he told her that he dreamt about kissing Mariah and it came true.

"I thought they were just dreams. Just nightmares. We'll get Kenny and Hilary to research the black van and the complex. When I dreamt about it, I recognised it. It's on the tip of my tongue but I just can't manage to say it. Believe me, it's frustrating me to no end. We'll phone the others, ok?"

Kai got out his cell phone and began to dial Tyson's number when Ray's words stopped him.

"What happened to her? What happened to her in your dreams?"

Kai sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Ray stood up.

"Tell me, Kai, if your dreams are coming true I have to know what is or is going to happen to her." Ray looked Kai straight in the eye.

"Most of my dreams she was being chained up. But in one… she was being tortured."

Ray slumped back to the floor and put his head in his hands. Kai phoned Tyson. On the third time he called Tyson finally picked it up.

"Urgh… I'm getting it Hilary! Who are you and why do you hate me?"

"Tyson… I've got bad news…"

"McDonalds closed down?!"

Kai rolled his eyes at Tyson's idiotic view of 'bad news'.

"No you moron! Mariah's been… kidnapped."

There was a pause then Tyson laughed.

"Oh come on, Kai. Quit yanking my chain."

"It's true, ok? Get some sleep then meet me round my house. We have to find her."

"Does Ray know?" Kai noticed the drastic change in Tyson's voice. Tyson was finally being serious. Wow, call the press.

Kai shook his head. He couldn't be sarcastic now. He had to focus on Mariah.

"Yes. I'm with him right now."

"Is he ok?"

"He'll be fine. Tell Hilary, ok?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Tyson?"

"Yeah?"

"Make sure you're at my house by nine. Phone Kenny and make sure he remembers to bring his laptop."

"Chief never goes anywhere without his laptop." Hn. An attempt to brighten the mood and Kai despite himself did the smallest smile known for a brief second.

"Bye Kai."

"Bye Tyson."

Kai put the phone down then rang Max's number. Regardless of the late time, Max picked up the phone almost instantly.

"Hi, Kai! Hey! That rhymes! Kai! Bye! Cry! Sigh! Die!" he said in a singsong voice. Kai sighed. Max must have been hyper on sugar. Kai personally would burn it all but then the fumes could do serious damage to Max. Heck, even Kai was scared of a super hyped up Max.

"Max, I've got bad news…"

Max's tone instantly changed. "What is it, Kai?"

-

Ok, I personally found that chapter a bit boring and I KNOW I said that you'd find out who the kidnappers were but I promise you'll find out in the next chapter. I hope.

REVIEW PLEASE!

**Next chapter: **A Lonely Prisoner


	6. A Lonely Prisoner

**Disclaimer: **I forgot the disclaimer last time so sue me! (Actually, on second thought, don't.)

**RESPONSES TO REVIEWS:**

**catseyes77: **thank u so much. u love it? wow, i feel so honoured. your vote has been taken in. thank you!

**m: (1) **yeah, he's crazy. but then again, aren't we all? **(2) **there will be a bit more raymariah but i'm going to start focusing on kaimariah. I DO like that pairing, it's just that _I _am a die-hard Kai fan. **(3) **i know Mariah isnot like that. but... eh.She's confused. hormones **I AM SO SORRY **but this WILL end kaimariah (eventually). I totally agree. I ABSOLUTELY HATE RAY/KAI. I have read Galux Kitty's work and many other Ray/Mariah stories. For example: Feline Instincts by Aquarius Galuxy is a complete RayMariah. I am thinking of writing a RayMariah fic but you must understand that i am focused on this for the moment and it will end KaiMariah. Sorry to put you off it. But you can expect a RayMariah fic from me shortly after this is finished. (However, i am also planning to write an X men fic so there may be a delay). Sorry! **(4) **As i have said before: It shall end KaiMariah. Sorry. Good suggestion. **(5) **I wouldn't want you to change your opinion. That's why everyone has free will. Interesting? Hm, i guess so. Say, do you know any good RayMariah stories? I've read quite a lot but there's LOADS on LOADS! I'm just warning you, it won't end RayMariah. I hate to give the ending away but it SHALL end KaiMariah but there will be RayMariah friendship. i love both couples but i love kaimariah a teeny eeny bit more. I hope you continue to read! WOW! Look how long the response is!

**Lyrikkal: **Thanks for the info. In this story, let's just _pretend_ that he kept Black Dranzer. You know, just for fun. -'

**youkiaofdaundrworld: **Awesome? Wow! Thank you! And thank you for the information. It's quite obvious isn't it? Duh! hits head that's why it's called _Black _Dranzer. I'm so stupid.

**lildevil666: (1) **Crazy... mwa ha ha! Thanks. **(2) **Ha! Voices! MWA HA HA! chokes

**Rejiita: **Believe me, so am I. You can't wait? Here it is! It sounds interesting? I hope this isn't a let down...

**ray-is-sexy: **Yeah. Computers suck. As i like to say "Artificial Intelligience is no match for Natural Stupidity." I updated! Go me!

**Krysti Ryou Auzuki: **Do you by any chance like Yu-Gi-Oh? It's just that 'Ryou' is in your name. You'll have to read on! (If i say anything now, it will ruin the surprise, dont you think?) What IS your favourite pairing in Beyblade? Tell me about it, i can never be bothered to log in. slumps in chair

THANKS! 8 REVIEWERS! (But i actually got 13)

**Last time: **Ray went through 'Stages of Realisation' over Mariah being kidnapped and Kai confessed about having weird dreams that came true but left out the part of him kissing Mariah. Kai phoned Tyson. Kai phoned Max.

Chapter six: A Lonely Prisoner

Someone walked in and Mariah struggled to look up. Food was put down but it smelt off and overcooked.

Her nose wrinkled in distaste.

"I can get you a platter of milk if you'd prefer, little kitty."

She recognised that voice. Mariah looked up and her eyes widened when she saw whom it was.

"_Tala?" _Mariah asked. What did Tala want with her?

He smirked. "Glad you remember me."

"What do you want? Why am I chained up? Where am I? How…"

"You talk too much."

"I have a right to know, you jerk!"

"Just be a good little kitty and shut up."

"I'm not going to shut up until you tell me what's going on!"

The red head ignored her and started to walk away. He paused just before he went to open the door. He then turned to her and leant against the door.

"Some kiss you had with Kai, eh? I wonder how your _boyfriend _would feel if he found out…" Tala said with a smirk.

Mariah's eyes and mouth widened then she frowned and looked away. "It's none of your business."

"Ray, wasn't it?"

"Shut up, Tala."

"Aw, have I hit a sore spot? I never thought I'd see the day when the great Kai would kiss a pink haired bimbo."

"I'm not a pink haired bimbo you pasty faced genetically altered freak!"

Tala's smirk changed into a frown.

"You should really be careful about what you say around here. Not all of the guys here are as lenient as I am."

"Oh thank you, merciful Tala." She said sarcastically.

"So how did you get him to kiss you? Steal his blade? Threaten to do a makeover on him? Threaten to die his hair pink?"

She scowled. "I did not do anything. Kai and I were having an argument… then he just kissed me."

"And then you kissed back."

Mariah hung her head in shame. "I didn't mean to do that to Ray. It was just a mistake. Just a spur of the moment…"

"Oh really?"

"Go away Tala!" she glared at him.

Tala shrugged his shoulders. He took out a key and starting unlocking her handcuffs.

"You're freeing me?"

"Tch, you wish. You expect me to feed you? I'll be back in twenty minutes. Don't bother trying to escape. Your feet are still chained up."

He walked away and locked the door behind him. Mariah checked her pockets and saw that her beyblade, ripcord and launcher had been removed.

_This is just so surreal. I can't believe this is happening. I'm being held captive and I don't even know why. Damn! Tala didn't even answer my questions! I'll force him to when he comes back._

_Stupid red head, pasty faced, guinea pig jerk._

Mariah poked at the food.

_That's disgusting. It looks raw but smells burnt._

She looked around for her knife and fork.

_Great. And nothing to eat it with._

She picked up a piece of the 'meat' (Mariah wasn't sure what it was), put it in her mouth and began to chew. She gagged then spat it out.

It tasted like sick! She wanted to go home and eat something that Ray made for her. She wanted to wake up and realise she was still on that bench. She wanted it to be like Kai had never kissed her and Mariah had never kissed back. Better yet, she wanted to wake up in a bed next to Ray…

_Or even Kai…_

She told the little voice to shut up. It was wrong. She loved Ray, not Kai.

_Sure you do._

She did love Ray!

_Soon you'll have to decide._

She had already decided. She had decided Kai was a mistake. Kai _had _to be a mistake, right? It had to be.

_Think back, did it feel like a mistake?_

It felt like a mistake, yep. It was wrong.

_Liar. Just because it was wrong doesn't mean it was a mistake. Some things can be for the best. It's fate._

It wasn't fate. Her and Ray were destined for each other. She admitted though, the kiss with Kai _was _nice.

_More like perfect._

It didn't matter now. She was here and she didn't have either of them with her to hold or anyone of them to comfort her.

She was all alone.

A lonely prisoner.

-

Ok, ok, that was a bit shorter than my other chapters but my friend stayed round my house for the weekend and she's not really a Beyblade fan. She only likes X Men Evo, Teen Titans and Xiaolin Showdown. Eh, she doesn't know what she's missing.

BEYBLADE ROCKS!

**Next chapter: **Parcel for Kai

**Quote from me: **May your lives be like toilet paper. Long and useful.


	7. Parcel for Kai

**Disclaimer: **All mine. Not yours . I WANT BEYBLADE! (Obviously, I do not own it)

**Sorry for the long wait but my laptop broke, losing every file! noooooooooooooo! And then AOL refused to work... arg... stupid computer. (see my quote at the end)**

**Reviewers:**

**Rejiita: **Yep, Tala. But i have stuff planned for him later (much later, around the sixteenth chapter .)

**m: **Thanks! I hate Salima, too. Ew... (shudders) I'm planning on doing a songfic one-shot for the both of them.

**ray-is-sexy: **yeah, i cracked up too. it's so funny! This isn't as funny but... you know. There's another line at the end. It's my personal favourite since i hate computers!

**DUDES? Only three reviews? ;-; REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Last time: **Mariah's kidnapper was revealed to be… dun dun dunnn! Tala! But, he's not the one behind the evil scheme… mwa ha ha! But you'll find out now. So read. Yep. I'm going to stop writing now. Yep.

Chapter Seven: Parcel for Kai

"What are we going to do?" Max.

"I can't believe she's been kidnapped!" Hilary.

"How could Kai have dreams of this happening?" Kenny.

"Who would do this?" Emily.

"Where's breakfast?" No guesses. Tyson.

Kai rolled his eyes then pushed off the wall he was leaning against.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!"

Their mouths immediately closed and they looked at Kai.

"Yes, Mariah has been kidnapped. Yes, I dreamt that this happened. I don't know who would do this and I'm not sure about what we are going to do next. And you should have had breakfast before you came here!"

Tyson sat down on the couch angrily and began fantasizing about unhealthy junk food restaurants such as McDonalds… Pizza Hut (AN: 2000 Calories in a pizza!)… and Burger King… (AN: Wow. Now I'm hungry.)

Hilary was biting her lip nervously. She had got on quite well with Mariah, even better than she did with Emily and to know that… she was all alone in some scary place… being held prisoner… it scared her.

Max subconsciously linked hands with Emily. He dreaded to think how Ray was feeling right now. The most obvious couple out of all of them was Ray and Mariah. They had known each other from birth. They seemed destined for each other.

Emily squeezed Max's hand for reassurance. Poor Mariah… who would do such a thing? She smiled weakly at Max.

Kenny typed furiously into his laptop. He had to work out where the black van was from. Every millisecond was important. Every moment not investigating was wasted. He had to find out as much information as he could as fast as he could.

Ray was sitting in an armchair with his head in his hands. How could he let her go? How could he do that? He could only blame himself. It was his entire fault. Mariah was suffering because of him. He was so stupid.

Kai looked over each one and sighed before leaning back against the wall. He closed his eyes. He had to come up with a plan. He had to rescue Mariah. He had to save her before his dreams became true.

"Master Kai?" a voice asked. Kai opened his eyes and saw his butler walk in.

"Yes?"

"Sorry to interrupt you in such a stressful situation but you have a parcel. It says it is urgent."

"Thank you."

His butler bowed then walked out of the room. Kai opened the parcel.

Once he saw the contents inside, he grit his teeth and clenched his fists. Those jerks had the audacity to…

Inside the box there was a strand of pink hair in a clear box labelled 'Kitty's Fur'. There also was a note, a disc and some photos. Kai looked at the photos and saw it was of him and Mariah kissing. He grabbed them quickly and hid them discreetly in his back pocket. This had to be from _them_.

"What is it, Kai?" Max asked.

"It's from those bastards." Kai said through gritted teeth and took out the disc. He placed it in his DVD player and looked up at the large wide screen TV, as did the others.

_A purple haired man smirked broadly as if he could see the room full of people that despised him. Boris._

"_No doubt, Kai, you have your whole troupe of Blade Breakers with you. Even little heartbroken Ray Kon, who has come to realise that his girlfriend did not return from her walk last night. I wonder what she was doing."_

Kai clenched his fists.

"_Well, I'm here to relieve you of your fears. No, she is not dead. Still alive, and quite feisty too. I suppose you would like to see her."_

_The camera spun round._

_A girl hung from shackles with pink hair covering her face as her head was bowed. Mariah._

"_Look at the camera!" Boris ordered._

_The girl shook her head. "I'm not doing anything for you slime balls."_

"_Look or we'll slit your throat!"_

"_I don't care."_

_Boris walked over to Mariah and pulled her up by her hair. Her face was revealed. It was covered in bruises and her arms and legs were covered in cuts that were still bleeding. Boris whispered something in Mariah's ear and her eyes widened._

"_Now say it." he ordered._

_Mariah lowered her eyes and stared at the floor before looking up and past the camera. "Boris has me held captive and is treating me well so far. He will return me as soon as Kai Hiwatari follows Boris' demands." Mariah said, as if reading it off something. _

"_Kai must return Black Dranzer and must leave the Blade Breakers to become part of the Demolition Boys. What? No way! Kai can't go back! Whatever you do, Kai, don't…!"_

_Boris backhanded Mariah with such force that she was knocked unconscious._

"_I suggest that you _DO _follow these guidelines. There should be a note with an address. We will meet you there. Alone. If you break these rules, we will be forced to break your girlfriend. Oops, I mean _Ray's _girlfriend."_

The video ended. Kai was clenching his fists so tightly that there were little crescent shape marks when he realised it was hurting.

"What did he mean by that Kai?" Ray asked, suspiciously, standing up.

"I have no idea." Kai lied. It was _his_ entirefault. If he hadn't have kissed Mariah, then she would be safe with Ray.

That visualisation made Kai feel that strange emotion of jealousy again. He mentally kicked himself. It would have been much better if she was safe with Ray than Kai kissing her and her being held captive.

"What are we going to do?" Kenny asked.

"Follow his demands, what do you think?" Kai spat angrily. Then walked out of the room.

The group all heard a door slam then looked at each other meekly. Ray looked at the note with the address. It said to be there at seven o'clock that evening. He sighed and sat back down on the armchair.

"We need a plan." Tyson stated.

"No shit, Sherlock." Ray said sarcastically. The group were temporarily shocked. Ray hardly ever swore, especially at one of his friends. Mariah being held captive was definitely harming Ray psychologically.

"But what can we do? If we don't follow his rules they'll hurt Mariah." Kenny asked.

"And they'll probably send a whole group to pick up Kai. Even if we all _did _go, we'll probably be outnumbered." Max said.

"I'm guessing that Boris will know if we call the cops." Emily said.

"So we'll have to do what Boris says." Ray said.

"Unless…" Tyson began.

-

Another chapter done! Go me!

**Next chapter: **Question

**Quote from me: **Artificial intelligence is no match for natural stupidity.


	8. Question

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Beyblade. Plain and simple.

**My favourite people:**

**Lyrikkal: **I know! Shock horror! thanks 4 ur review!

**ray-is-sexy:** er... you can keep it thanks... um... yeah... 'artificial intelligence' means computers and 'natural stupidity' means stupid people. er... i can't explain it very well. it's just basically saying computers are rubbish. i have an eight year old sisters. and she keeps singing the 'Fairly Odd Parents' song. sure, it's cool but now it's just annoying. she plays yu-gi-oh too but she doesn't ask to duel me because i always hide the cards when she turns away. . i'm evil... mwa ha ha ha!

**m: **behold i have updated not 1 BUT 2 Chapters! Ha! Go me!

**GothicSabrina: **Well written? Thanks! . I don't like pink either (my sister's room is ENTIRELY pink, pink wall, pink carpet, pink bed, pink tv, pink curtains... ARG! IT'S EVIL!) Now blue and purple are wicked. They're my favourite colours.

**A.J. Osirius: **You love it? THANKS! .

**grdiang3l: **Taiwan? Cool! Buh da buh buh buh I'm lovin' it! I LOVE the McDonalds theme tune. And i love mcdonalds... and pizza hut... and kfc... mmm... Thanks for your review!

I think i've left someone out but i'm not sure... aol screwed up my email account. (STUPID AOL!)

**Last time: **Turns out that it was BORIS behind the evil plot. He sent Kai a DVD of Mariah, blah, blah, blah and gave some hints about Mariah and Kai. Kai stormed off and Tyson said he had a plan. (Now that's a first)

Chapter Eight: Question

Mariah woke up groggily, she went to yawn but suddenly felt an intense pain in her jaw. She then remembered what had happened.

_I can't believe that they only kidnapped me because they want Kai to join them. I suppose it doesn't matter. Kai's got too much pride for that. He doesn't care. They should have kidnapped his blue face paint._

Mariah cracked a smile then cursed as she felt the pain again.

_Oh yeah, Kai would DEFINITELY miss those blue triangles._

She sighed and bowed her head.

_Well, if Kai's not coming to save me I sure Ray will._

But what if Ray got captured as well? Or even worse, what if he got killed?

_Then it would be my entire fault._

Then who was going to rescue her?

_Wait, no one needs to rescue me. I can rescue myself! I'll escape!_

How was she going to do that? She was chained to a wall in a building full of big, strong, evil men. And Boris said that if she didn't do as he said he would…

_But it's not like it's going to not happen at one point. After all, he is evil. He lies. So I need to escape. That's right, Mariah Wong did not need men to save her!_

But what if…

_No ifs and no buts. She was going to escape. She was going to get out of here!_

Oh great, now she was talking to herself. First sign of insanity. But she needed a plan.

_Tala always undoes my handcuffs when I have food then leaves._

But what was she going to use to take off the chains around her feet?

_My hairpin!_

She didn't know why she hadn't come up with this plan before.

_Because I was thinking about Kai…_

She shook her head. She had to focus on escaping.

_I just have to wait for my meal. Then I'll escape!_

Maybe she was being a bit too optimistic, but that was how Mariah was. She could do this. Girl power and all that stuff!

Her amber cat eyes glistened as she thought of getting out of this horrible place and going back to Ray.

_Or even Kai…_

That little voice was _really _bugging her.

Mariah tried her best to hide her smile as Tala undone her handcuffs.

"What you so happy about?" he asked.

"Nothing." She said, trying to sound miserable but couldn't hide the excitement in her voice. She was going to get out! She was going to get out! She was going to get out!

As expected, Tala walked out and Mariah quickly took out her hairpin and undid the chains around her ankles. She tried to walk but found that her muscles had weakened and she found it quite hard. She walked around for a few seconds and felt the strength returning. She walked over to the door quietly and put her ear to it to hear for any one on the other side.

Mariah then got out her hairpin and began picking the lock again. She guessed that all those times Lee had 'lost' their house key helped.

She opened it as quietly as she could and peeked out.

The corridor was dark, and quiet. There were a few cameras that moved but if Mariah moved at the right time maybe she could make it without anyone noticing her.

_Now which way? Oh I forgot! They have Galux! I'll have to get it back as well! I can't leave without it._

If only she had a map.

_Left or right. Left or right. Um…_

Mariah turned right and ran down the corridor, stopping when a camera moved. Then she heard footsteps. She peeked her head around the corner and saw someone wearing all black eating a chocolate bar. If Mariah sneaked up to him maybe she could knock him out.

She took light steps, thankful for her White Tiger stealth and approached the man. She chopped his neck and smiled as he fell to the floor.

_I guess Ray and Lee teaching me all that Martial Arts helped. Woo! I knocked out a bad guy! Go Mariah! It's your birthday! Go Mariah! It's your…_

"Hey! Isn't that that girl Kai kissed?" a voice asked. She turned around and saw Bryan and Spencer. She'd never be able to take them down.

"Yeah! She must have escaped!"

"Umm… bye!"

She ran down the corridor as fast as could, darting different ways in an attempt to shake them off but they began to gain on her. She quickly turned a corner and went inside a room and shut the door, listening for them. They ran past.

Mariah exhaled in relief then turned around to see a beyblade on the table. She looked closer and saw it was Galux. What a good room to hide in! But… it looked different. It was no longer pink, but black.

She picked it up and felt that it was heavier than before. What had they done to her precious Galux?

Mariah put it in the back of her pocket. Kenny could sort it out when she got out. _If _she got out. Now the whole complex was probably on alert and she didn't know which way was the exit!

_And someone's bound to come in here._

She opened the door silently and looked out. Well, there wasn't anyone there and she couldn't hear any footsteps. Mariah stepped out and ran left, looking behind her to check that no one was behind her.

Suddenly she bumped into something and fell to the floor. She rubbed her head as she sat up.

_Stupid me, running into a wall. Wait a second… walls don't have shoes!_

She looked up and saw Tala. He raised an eyebrow then grabbed her arm painfully.

"Ow! Let go you jerk!"

"You're so stupid." He said as he dragged her down the corridor.

"Me? Stupid? I would have escaped if it weren't for you! Take this!"

She bit his hand then went to run off but then he grabbed her ankle. She fell to the floor, biting her tongue.

Tala put Mariah over his shoulder and ignored her hitting his back.

"LET ME GO! I WANT TO GO HOME! I NEVER DID ANYTHING!" she screamed.

Tala took her in some large room and dropped her on the floor. She glared at him and he simply returned the glare.

"Ah, thank you, Tala, for finding the lost little kitty." Boris said.

Mariah spat the blood out of her mouth then stood up.

"There's no point kidnapping me to get Kai to join you. He doesn't care about me."

"Mariah, Mariah, do not be so blind. Of course Kai will come. Or one of your boyfriends will."

"Kai isn't my boyfriend. He never was."

"The teenage hormones… such a complex thing. And what makes you think I only want you for bait? You're the number one female blader, Mariah. Surely you have more faith in your talents."

What was Boris getting at?

"Why don't you take another look at Galux?" he asked.

"Huh?" How did he know she had picked up her beyblade?

"I did have cameras in that room, you know. Go on, see what improvements I've made on it."

Mariah eyed Boris warily then took out Galux and looked at it again. It was black with pink edges. Just like…

"No! This can't be! Give me back Galux!"

"But that is Galux. The new and improved Galux. Black Galux. You see Mariah, you will join my team. And with Black Galux, you'll become even stronger. Isn't that what you've always wanted? Power? To prove to the male population that girls can be just as strong? Just as fast? Just as dangerous?"

She could feel the power radiating from Black Galux. A chance to prove herself. To show she could be just as good as anyone else. The thought was very tempting.

Mariah shook her head. She couldn't do that.

Boris passed her a ripcord and launcher.

"Go on, Mariah. Just a test launch."

"No."

"All that power…"

"I could never do that to the guys."

"Are you sure they would not pass it up? They want to beat Tyson, they say themselves that they'd do _anything_. They care more about beating Tyson than staying as a family. After all, didn't Ray leave the team just to train with Tyson? Didn't he betray you?"

Mariah clenched her fists.

_It wasn't Ray's fault._

_But he left you._

_He just wanted to improve._

_And that is what Boris is offering you._

_I can't betray Ray._

_Why not? He betrayed you._

_I can't betray Lee. Or Gary and Kevin._

_You know that they'd do the same._

_Gary wouldn't._

_Perhaps not for power. But for food…_

_Stop it! I won't betray them! I won't join Boris!_

_You don't have to join him. Just a test launch._

Mariah unclenched her fists then stared at Galux in her hand.

"Well?" Boris asked.

She looked up at Boris, and then gave him her answer…

Wooo! That's a long chapter!

Review please!

**Next chapter: **Answer

**Quote from me: **Not all men are annoying. Some are dead.


	9. Answer

**Disclaimer: **It's on my birthday list.

**Another chapter straight after!**

**Last time: **Mariah tried to escape. Found Galux but it had been tampered with. Tala found her and took her to Boris. Boris revealed that he wanted Mariah part of his team and said that her beyblade was even more powerful. It was Black Galux. He tempted her with a test launch.

**WARNING: **One swear word at the beginning. Then LOTS of swearing later on. Tala and my OC like to swear.

Chapter nine: Answer

_Mariah unclenched her fists then stared at Galux in her hand._

"_Well?" Boris asked._

_She looked up at Boris, and then gave him her answer…_

"Fuck off."

Mariah dropped Galux to the floor and crossed her arms.

She could see different emotions playing across Boris' face. His eyes widened. Shock. He blinked a few times. Denial. He grit his teeth and clenched his fists. Fury.

He punched Mariah. And all was dark.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kai raised an eyebrow at Tyson's plan. They had persuaded him to come out of his room and said that (shock horror) Tyson had a plan.

Sure, his plan sounded a good idea. But it was very risky. Perhaps too risky. And a bit too obvious. Boris knew they wouldn't go down without some sort of plan.

"Come on, Kai. Boris probably isn't going to hold up his end of the deal anyway. Then he'll make the rest of us join." Max said.

"Yes, but he can afford to lie. We can't. If he finds out, Mariah will be hurt. It's just too risky, guys."

"So you'll go down without fighting? Come on Kai! It seems to me that you _want _to join Boris' team." Tyson said, then instantly regretted it.

Kai banged his hand against the table. "I do _NOT _want to go back to those slime balls! I actually do wonder about other lives, Tyson. Sometimes."

"So are we going to do the plan? Chances are that he won't trade Mariah anyway."

"Ask Ray." Kai said and crossed his arms.

The others all looked to Ray expectantly.

"I don't know, guys. I… I just want Mariah back."

"So who supports it?" Tyson asked.

Tyson, Kenny, Hilary, Emily and Max all raised her hands. Ray finally raised his and they all looked at Kai.

"Fine. We'll do Tyson's plan."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx (WARNING: Swearing in this scene!)

Raven tapped the desk as she stared at the ceiling. Raven was usually into silence but the tension was too thick. She needed an argument. Something to relieve her stress.

Spencer was snoring away. She _could _wake him up… No, he'd probably sleep through it anyway.

There were a few of the lesser bladers watching the TVs but they were just a bunch of cowards anyway. They'd apologise for breathing.

Argh! Why was everything so boring? Who cared if 'Kai' was being ransomed into joining their team? Why did Boris want him anyway? He was a Blade Breaker and hung around with a bunch of geeks.

She hadn't seen the girl but apparently she had pink hair and had kissed Kai but was going out with Ray Kon, another Blade Breaker.

Eh. Two-timer.

Raven looked up as Tala walked in. Perfect.

"My goodness, Tala, you spend more time with that girl every day. Don't tell me you wanna get in her knickers too." Her British accent was toned down but still obvious. (1)

"Shut up, Raven."

"Ooh, did she reject you?"

"I said shut up!"

"Poor Tala just can't get a girl."

"Shut the fuck up!"

"No need to get your knickers in a twist, you wimpy poof."

"You wanna go, girl?"

Tala stormed towards her. She smiled innocently. "If you're offering, Valkov."

Tala's eyes narrowed then he smirked and leaned in closer. "I don't want to waste my time on a lowly bitch. Go back to your master Boris."

"After he's finished with you. You know what they say, old dogs can't learn new tricks."

Tala scowled angrily then punched Raven. Raven hit him back and it got into a big fight.

Bryan pulled Raven away and Spencer, obviously haven woken up from the noise, pulled Tala back.

"What's going on here?" Boris asked as he stepped in. Raven shrugged Bryan off and adjusted her clothes. She wiped the blood away from the corner of her mouth.

"Nothing." She said.

"Raven, go and do your press ups. I want five hundred."

"But—"

"I said go!"

Raven narrowed her eyes at Boris then grabbed her black trench coat and put it on before walking out.

"Tala, I expect you to be keeping a close eye on the pink haired girl. I don't want any more escaping adventures."

"Yes sir."

"Good."

Boris walked out.

Tala scowled and sat down in the chair previously occupied by Raven.

_Stupid bitch. I don't even know why she's here. Doesn't even have a beyblade._

_Not even worth my time._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Kai hesitated as he went to get out of the limo. The great Kai himself! Being unconfident! Where was Mr High and Mighty? But no, he wasn't here. Because someone's life was on the line. His best friend's girlfriend.

The girl he kissed.

And wanted to kiss again.

He shook his head and stepped out of the limo.

_This plan better work. Or Tyson will pay._

_xxxxxxxxxxx_

Ok, I introduced my OC. And all you know is that she is called Raven, (ok, I admit it, a sort of rip off from teen titans but the name is so cool!), is British, has a black trench coat and doesn't even have a beyblade BUT she is part of Boris' team.

Hmmm… HA HA! I know ALL about her! Ha! And she punched Tala! I do love Tala… but punching him would be so fun! But then Tala punched her back… you're not meant to hit girls Tala! You meanie! XP

(1) NOTE: Raven is British, and I am also British (From the great county of Kent) and people from other lands (E.g. USA, Canada, Australia, New Zealand etc) tend to exaggerate our accent. No one says 'Ducks' and 'Luv' is out of fashion here. Then again, some people do use 'Luv' a lot but they tend to be very social. And my OC Raven is NOT social. Let's just say that she came from South East England because that's how I speak.

**Next chapter: **Plan in Action

**Quote from me: **Over the hill? What hill? I don't remember any hill…

PEACE OUT!


	10. Plan in Action

**Disclaimer: **That's right! I own it all! (men in sunglasses whisper into FP's ear). Erm, it seems that I DON'T own Beyblade. I'm not crying! I just have… something in my eye!

**I'd like to shout out to:**

**SailorofTears: **Wow! Thanks! I have actually read your work I think. Your name is familiar. I'm quite sure I have. Have you got any ongoing KaiMariah or RayMariah stories going on now? The gay stories are really getting me depressed… why make an excellent character gay? I have nothing against gay people but… I DON'T WANT KAI OR RAY TO BE GAY! I LOVE THEM! I think I have read some of Lil Bre's stories. I think. I'll go check.

**Humaninspirations: **I'm looking forward to your Kai/Mariah story! You love this? Wow. Thanks. A lot. Here! Have a virtual cookie! Thanks for your time for reviewing! You've made me so happy. I saw your website and the quizzes were fun! I'm an Earth Goddess, a villain and I'm Kai! Your pictures is so cute! I love the little baby!

**A.J. Osirius:** Yay! I updated!

**n: **Is this 'm'? Just wondering… LANGUAGE! WOOT WOOT!

Yo! Rejiita? What happened, my friend? Why didn't you update!

Now I'm sad…

**Thanks! -**

**Last time: **Mariah declined Boris' offer. Kai listened to Tyson's plan and they all agreed to go through with it. My OC got into an argument with Tala, which ended up in a fight. And Kai prepared for the plan.

**-**

Chapter ten: Plan in Action

Mariah heard the door open and looked up. Boris and Tala walked in. The two people she hated MOST in the world.

It was weird though, Tala had came in a few hours before and his face was quite clear. Now it had cuts and bruises all over it. They looked recent. His knuckles were also bruised. Who had he gotten in a fight with?

"We're going on a little trip, Mariah. To see your boyfriends."

Mariah's eyes widened. Did that mean she was going to get away from this horrible place! But… if it did it meant that Kai was coming here…

"Oh don't worry, Mariah. I have no intention of trading you."

If it was possible, Mariah's eyes widened even more. "No! You said you would!"

"But you must remember, little girl. I'm a 'bad guy'. I don't keep promises or deals. I lie. But don't worry, I have a feeling that Kai and his little Blade Breakers have come up with some sort of plan to save you."

_Oh no. Ray, Kai, Tyson… they're all going to be captured!_

"Don't hurt Kai!"

Realising her outburst, Mariah cursed mentally.

"Or Ray! Or any of the others!"

She hoped that Boris did not notice her little slip up. He chuckled.

"If they obey, they shall not be hurt. But another escape attempt, young Mariah, and either you or one of them shall pay the price. Do you understand?"

Mariah nodded. Oh great, now Boris was going to keep her and Kai there and if she tried to escape he would hurt Kai or Ray. Maybe even some of the others.

"Pleasant dreams." Boris said as he injected something into her arm.

Mariah felt the drowsiness quickly beginning to overtake her.

_Don't want them to get hurt… Kai…_

_Kai…_

Kai shook his head. What the hell was that? It was like Mariah had whispered it into his ear. Another dream? But he wasn't sleeping. Maybe it was a daydream.

Or maybe all this stress was getting to him and he was truly insane.

He started to pace, waiting for Boris or whomever he had sent to appear. He didn't dare look to the other's positions. They could be watching him.

A black van similar to the one he had seen in his dream backed into the alley. The doors opened and Boris, Tala, Bryan and Spencer stepped out.

"Black Dranzer?" Boris asked. Bryan held his hand out expectantly.

Kai took out Black Dranzer and showed it to them, but did not put it in Bryan's hand.

"Where's Mariah?" he questioned.

Boris smirked and pulled out Mariah by her hair. Her mouth had duck tape on it and she was blindfolded. There were large purple bruises on her face and a few small cuts.

Her hands were handcuffed behind her back and her feet were chained together. Boris took off her blindfold, exposing wide, amber eyes, looking around confusedly then widening even more when she spotted Kai.

Mariah shook her head and tried to say something but the gag muffled her words.

Kai clenched his fists. Mariah… how could they do that to her? She was just a sixteen-year-old girl! She didn't do anything to hurt them! It was _his _fault.

He nearly burst out laughing. And how many times had he thought of that? It didn't help. He had to get the plan in motion.

Mariah tried to scream at Kai what she wanted to say but the gag just muffled them.

_Kai! It's a trap! KAI!_

Quiet muffles escaped.

"Be quiet, Mariah. I know you're happy to see him." Boris said with a smirk. Mariah glared at him. "Come on Kai, I have shown you that Mariah is well. Now give me Black Galux and come into the van."

"How do I know you won't take Mariah as well?"

Boris pushed Mariah onto the floor. Because her hands were tied behind her back and her legs were chained together, she landed not so gracefully flat on her face.

Mariah moaned as she felt the stinging sensation on her cheek and once again she had bitten her tongue but was unable to spit the blood out. A few tears made a successful escape from her golden eyes and slid down her cheeks, the saltiness making her cheeks sting more. But even more painful was the pain emotionally.

Kai was going to be caught and she was going to be taken back. And, if they had done a plan, the rest would have been hurt.

Her worst fears were confirmed when she heard one little word.

"NOW!"

The sounds of beyblades were audible but Tala and the others had been prepared. She could hear shouting. Then suddenly she felt like she was lifted up and the gag was taken off.

Was it Kai? Had they been successful?

"Kai?" she asked as she opened her eyes.

But no suck luck. Golden eyes met lavender, not mahogany and they were set in a pale face with red hair.

Mariah moaned in defeat. She'd never escape. She'd always be a prisoner.

Always.

Kai pushed off Tyson as he saw the black van drive away.

"NO!" he shouted.

"Don't worry Kai, Kenny had a back up plan, remember?" Tyson said.

"I was able to shoot a tracking device on Mariah. We'll be able to find her now." Kenny said as he adjusted his glasses.

Kai hung his head in defeat then looked towards the sky, running a hand through his hair. He only hoped that Mariah was not punished.

He couldn't wait for this all to be finished. He just wanted Mariah safe again. For her to no longer to be hurt.

"Come on Kai, we have to get back to your place. Then I can set Dizzi up to find those co-ordinates."

Kai turned and walked away.

Ray put the phone down.

"I've phoned Lee. He's getting on the first plane here with Gary and Kevin."

"Did you tell him about Mariah's… er… current position?" Max asked.

"Yeah." Ray sighed. "He was shocked, then got really angry. He blamed it on me, then on Mariah, then on himself. He's got a lot of rage. But when I explained to him that anger wasn't going to solve anything, he calmed down."

"A bit like you, eh?"

Ray grinned sheepishly.

He only had to wait a few more hours. Then he could save Mariah. They would hug and kiss and spend the rest of their lives together. They'd get married and she'd give birth to his children.

Perfect. That's what his life with Mariah would be.

Perfect.

Ok, seems Ray is a _little _too optimistic. Sorry I didn't put in Lee's reaction. But, you know, he got pissed with Ray then Mariah then himself.

Ray must not suspect a thing. Like, say a certain Kai Hiwatari kissing Mariah. Wow, he must be really positive. My friend should meet him!

…If he was real… DOH!

Why can't Kai, Ray, Hiro, Brooklyn and Tala be real!

**Next chapter: **Allies

**Quote from me: **I'm too sexy for my hair… that is why it is not there.

Bye!


	11. Allies

**Disclaimer: **Do I have to? Lawyers circle flowerperson. I don't own it. You happy now?

**Reviewers:**

**Rejiita: **Yeah, I meant reviewing. ((smacks forehead)) so glad you reviewed!

**Lyrikkal: **Thanks for reviewing! Review again! PLEASE!

**Humaninspirations: **Where did you get that picture? I forgot to ask last time… but it's so cool! Kai and Mariah got married! Wow. I never heard that before. But I don't read the mangas so… eh. I reviewed your story! It's good!

Yo? I don't get this. People review once and then I never hear from them again… I'm really confused…

**Last time: **Boris revealed to Mariah that he was not going to trade her, but just take Kai. He then injected her with stuff that let her sleep. Kai and the others went through with the plan but they were unsuccessful. Tyson reminded Kai that Kenny had been able to get a tracking device on Mariah but it would take a while for the co-ordinates to come through. Ray phoned Lee and told him all what happened. Ray then started fantasizing about his 'future' with Mariah.

**xxx**

Chapter eleven: Allies

Raven groaned as she awoke, feeling every bone in her body aching like hell. She sat up and stretched, hearing her back click. She stood up onto the mat she called a 'bed' and grabbed a towel.

She yawned and walked down to the bathroom at the end of the corridor, locking the door behind her. Because there were so many other residents in Biovolt, they had to share certain facilities though Raven was granted the advantage of locks to avoid others seeing her birthday suit or vice versa.

Needless to say, she was much relieved when Boris approved it.

Undressing and stepping under the showerhead, she cursed as the water cascaded down her scarred back, stinging the wounds. After the pain subsided, she proceeded with her usual routine.

Once she was finished with the shower, she wrapped a towel around herself and made her way back to her room.

Raven dried her long dark blue hair, tied it into a plait, and put on her usual outfit: a grey bodysuit with a navy centre, black boots, a black trench coat and navy fingerless gloves that were extended to just past her elbow.

She nearly jumped out of her skin when Boris charged in.

"Good. You're awake."

_Obviously you stupid old man._

"What is it?" she asked. If he had burst in while she was getting dressed…

"You know about the young female we have in captivity?"

"The two-timer?"

"Yes, that's right. I didn't know you listened to gossip."

"Eh. I was bored. You're too focused on getting Hiwatari to join. Though I have been thankful for the holiday."

Boris chuckled. "Of course. She is requesting a shower. And since you are the only female in this facility…"

"You want me to wash her?" Raven raised her eyebrow. Was she that much of a problem? Why couldn't she just do it herself?

"No. Just to be in the room. She has tried to escape before."

"I heard."

"She's in the cells."

"Hn."

**xxx**

Mariah looked up when she heard someone walk in. A girl stood there that looked no older than her. She had dark blue hair and chocolate brown eyes. But her most prominent feature were three parallel scars across her face. There were also bruises on her face. She reminded her remotely of Tyson.

"Who are you? Where's Tala?"

Mariah noticed she clenched her fists at Tala's name.

"Boris said you wanted to use the hygienic facilities." She said. She noticed the British accent. Mariah was suddenly reminded of the Majestics.

Mariah nodded and stood up, brushing her clothes.

"Um… have you got any clean clothes?"

The girl looked her up and down, wincing at the bright pink outfit. "I'll see what I can do. I can't promise you anything."

**xxx**

Mariah smiled at the feeling of finally being clean. She wrapped a towel around herself and walked out of the bathroom and saw the girl holding her now clean clothes. She was staring at something in her hand.

"What are you looking at?"

"Nothing." She dropped something back onto the clothes and passed them to Mariah. Mariah inspected her clothes but saw nothing.

They made their way to the cells then walked inside. Raven stood by the door, keeping an eye out for men while Mariah put on her clean clothes that Raven had washed.

"So… I'm Mariah. What's your name?" Mariah asked.

"Raven."

There was a pause.

"Raven?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you working for Boris?"

Raven was silent, seemingly in deep thought.

"Raven?"

"It's none of your business."

"Oh. Sorry."

"No need to be."

"Pardon my ignorance but… how did you get those scars and bruises on your face?"

Raven was silent, yet again.

"Raven?"

"Could your nose possibly grow any larger?"

"I'm so sorry. It's just that when I get nervous, I…"

"Hn."

Raven faced Mariah.

"You're mates with the Blade Breakers, aren't you?"

Mariah nodded.

"They must really care about you. Mariah… I was wondering…"

"What is it?"

Raven shook her head.

"Don't worry. It's nothing."

"Raven, you obviously want to say something."

She ran a hand through her hair.

"I…"

Suddenly Boris walked in with Tala. Raven immediately straightened.

"Ah, I see you have had your shower." Boris said.

Mariah nodded. Raven scowled and looked away.

"You may leave now, Raven. Go and continue your training."

Raven glanced at Mariah then walked out.

_I wonder what she wanted to say._

**xxx**

Wow, a lot more information on Raven.

**Next Chapter: **Escape

**Quote from me: **If I'm a dog, and you're a flower, I'll lift my leg and give you a shower.

I know that's gross. It's not even from me. It's from my brother. He's so disgusting. Once, he wrote a poem about mustard. Weird! Wait a second! He's like Max! Max likes mustard! (And Noodles!) Wow! My brother and Max are so alike!

I must investigate this further!

Ta ta!

REVIEW! PLEASE!


	12. Escape

**Disclaimer: **And then, I'll send him someone's ear with a threatening letter… OH! Hi… I was just… erm… I don't own it… yet.

**My favourite people:**

**A.J. Osirius: **((blushes)) Thank you _so _much. Your review made me feel warm inside. THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!

**Humaninspirations: **Yep, Raven was the ally, as you see in this chapter. I tried to review the third chapter of you story but it wouldn't let me! Stupid servers… Anyways, I wanted to say that it was… GREAT! I really love the way your story is going so far. It looks wicked! (In a good way)

**m: **My friend came up with the quote, but had it as: Not all men are annoying, some are gay. But I just changed it a bit. Tala got punched! Poor Tala… I'll nurse you… Hmmm… very interesting. Just who is this 'n'? Thanks for your review.

**GothicSabrina: **Yeah, I thought that Kai and Mariah getting married was strange since they are an unofficial couple (though one part of me wishes they did, I know neither the manga nor the anime will put them together). 'Rin'? Hmmm… that's quite an interesting name. Sorry for the talking! I'll try to limit the talking. My English teacher is always telling me that but… I just can't help it! It's a bad habit… Your website is brill.

**Catseyes77: **Is your name right? My AOL screwed up. Thanks for your review! Here's the next chappie!

**Last time: **My OC Raven was assigned to supervise Mariah while she bathed. Raven and Mariah sort of 'bonded'. Raven was about to say something but was interrupted by Tala and Boris walking in.

Onward!

Chapter twelve: Escape

Raven smirked as she saw Boris walk out of his office. She stepped in and shut the door behind her.

Someone's voice made her nearly jump out of her skin.

"What are you doing here?" Tala asked.

She turned around and put on a calm face. "I could say the same for you."

"It's none of your business."

She walked over to Boris' desk, letting her hands pass along the mahogany wood.

"Well? What are you doing here? You're meant to be training. Get out before Boris…"

Raven placed her lips on his. Then her eyes widened as she realised what she had just done.

SHE KISSED HIM! Wait a second… She was KISSING him!

She quickly pulled away.

On another spur of the moment, Raven punched him as hard as she could, and he fell onto the floor, unconscious.

Confused at what she just did, she put a hand to her head. What had just happened? That was it. No more being spontaneous.

And no more cucumber sandwiches. They must be affecting her brain. Oh, and no more water from the taps. She'd just blame it on what she ate even though she always had cucumber sandwiches with water for lunch. It was much easier that way.

The blue haired girl went through Boris' drawers, and took out the pink beyblade.

For some reason, she paused at Tala's limp body. She almost felt bad about knocking him out. _Almost._

_Well he shouldn't have kissed me._

But _he _didn't kiss _her. She _kissed _him_.

She ran out and down the corridor towards her room.

Mariah had better appreciate this.

**xxx**

"GUYS! I have it! I have the co-ordinates!" Kenny shouted at the top of his lungs. He had done it! He had got them!

The others burst into the room.

"Let's go!" Tyson said. Kai grabbed the keys to his limo.

_I can't believe it. It's really going to end._

**xxx**

Mariah was awakened by the sound of the door being pushed open abruptly. She blinked a few times to let her eyes get used to the suddenly light room.

The sight made her eyes look like they were going to pop out.

"Kai?"

Tyson stood in the doorway behind Kai.

"Guys! Kai's found her!" he shouted.

Kai walked over to her and pulled her up. He was about to pick her up when Ray rushed over to her and put her arms around his neck. Mariah saw a strange expression on Kai's face. Jealousy? No, it couldn't be. Kai couldn't be _jealous. _What could he possibly be jealous of?

They ran out of the room, making their way back to the entrance. Kai punched any men that tried to stop them away.

"Galux…" Mariah said. Ray looked down at her, concerned.

"We can't go back for it, Mariah. I'm sorry. We just have to get out of here." Ray said, hugging her close to him. He felt her clutch his shirt.

_A life without Galux… I couldn't bear it. How would I cope?_

**xxx**

Raven scowled as the alarm went off. She rushed out of her room. Had Tala woken up and turned on the alarm? But he knew that she would hear it. No, it had to be something else… but what?

It then clicked in her mind and she rushed to the entrance. She ran up to the door to inspect it but sounds of running and shouting alerted her. She turned around.

Hiwatari, Kon, Granger and Tate were there. Kon was supporting Mariah.

Raven crossed her arms.

"Move out of our way." Kai said threateningly. She ignored Kai and walked over to Mariah. She put a hand in her pocket and took out a pink beyblade.

"Galux!" Mariah exclaimed. Raven put it in Mariah's hand. "Thank you."

She shrugged.

"You wanted to say something the other day. What was it?"

Raven shook her head. It didn't matter now. Even if she did get out, where would she go? She didn't know anyone outside the walls. "Don't worry about it. You don't have time. You all have to get out of here."

She cursed mentally. She shouldn't have said that. Oh well, it was too late now. She'd be destined to stay here forever.

Mariah looked to the ceiling and saw a camera in the corner. Oh no… "They're going to know you helped me."

"Tala was going to tell him I was in his office anyway when I got your beyblade."

"Why have you sacrificed so much?"

"One of us deserves to be happy."

Mariah felt tears brim in her golden eyes. Poor Raven… How could she help her? How could she make Raven happy?

The pink haired blader sighed and Ray helped her towards the door.

_What could I do to pay her back? Poor Raven. I'd be really sad if I was stuck in these walls. She's been here much longer than I was._

Then it hit her.

"Hey, Raven. You want to come with us?"

Raven did a small smile.

**xxx**

Mariah smiled contentedly as she settled on Ray's lap. Kenny, Tyson and Max were all asleep, Ray was stroking her hair and Kai was driving.

Raven was staring out of the window. She looked uncomfortable, rubbing her arm self-consciously.

"Raven?" she asked softly. "Are you feeling ok?"

"Peachy."

"Thank you." Ray said. Raven turned to him, her eyes somewhat softened but looking confused as to why Ray was thanking her. She hadn't saved Mariah, they had. "Mariah wouldn't have been able to live without Galux."

Raven nodded, looking back out of the window.

Mariah realised that she was on alert; she was expecting something to happen. She must be denying that it could go this well.

"Calm down, Raven. You're free! You can go back to your family!"

Raven flinched. She gazed at the floor.

"You… do have family, don't you?"

"I… I can't remember."

**xxx**

Woo. Mariah escaped! And so did Raven! And she was messing with Tala! And what's this! Raven can't remember if she has any family?

**Next Chapter: **Enter Lee: The Overprotective Brother

**Quote from me: **Bad girls are just good girls that don't get caught.

See ya!


	13. Enter Lee: The Overprotective Brother

**Disclaimer: **If I owned it, do you really think I'd be writing FAN fiction? Huh? Didn't think so.

**Reviewers:**

**GothicSabrina: **I know! Raven's reaction was so funny. It was like… ok, to shut you up I'll kiss you… wait a second… WHY AM I KISSING YOU? What should I do now? Oh, I know! I'll punch you! AH! What do I do now? Er… RUN AWAY! Thanks for your review!

**HumanInspirations:** There's some hints of Kai/Mariah this chapter, but I'm afraid there's none next chapter. Raven wanted to be free! And now she is! But now she wants to kill Kai! NOOOOOOOO! Thanks for your review!

**Last time: **Raven stole Mariah's beyblade (while wooing Tala at the same time). Kenny finally got the coordinates and they rushed to save Mariah. They found Mariah and on the way out, they bumped into Raven. Raven gave Mariah Galux back and Mariah asked if she wanted to come. Raven was happy to. In the car, Mariah asked if Raven had any family. Raven said that she could not remember anything.

Er… this has lots of talking. Sorry GothicSabrina!

**xxx**

Chapter thirteen: Enter Lee: The Overprotective Brother

"What do you mean you don't remember?" Mariah asked.

"I just don't remember, ok?" Raven said angrily, the volume of her voice increasing as she grew agitated. This woke up the others, excluding Tyson.

"What's the earliest thing you remember?"

"Leave it out, powder puff."

"You work for Boris. How can we trust you? You might just be a spy." Kai said from the front. He looked at her suspiciously in the mirror.

She narrowed her eyes. "Don't get me started on the secrets you have, Hiwatari."

Kai flinched but just matched her glare. "Is that a threat?"

"Perhaps. It's obvious that _he _does not know. Don't mess with me because you will regret it."

"Ok, guys, calm down." Max said.

"We can't trust her. She used to work for Boris." Kai said.

"According to Valkov, you did too." Raven countered.

"Hn."

Raven looked back out the window. There was silence until the blond broke the silence.

"So, Mariah. I'm glad you're ok now. Lee and the others should be arriving at Kai's house soon." Max said.

"Kai's house?" Mariah questioned, confused.

"Yeah. Since it's so big, we've been using it as a base." Kenny said.

Raven decided not to listen to the rest of their stupid pathetic chatter. Where was she meant to go now? Would Boris go looking for her?

She sighed and leant her head against the window, feeling the cool glass relieve her forehead that was burning from all the stress.

**xxx**

Raven raised an eyebrow at the large mansion. She turned to leave but her wrist was grabbed. She looked at the hand's owner and saw Mariah looking at her, concerned.

"You're not leaving, are you Rae?"

"What reasons do I have to stay?"

"You just helped me escape and you got me Galux! I owe you one!"

"This isn't your place, it's Hiwatari's."

"Kai won't mind."

"He seemed to have a different attitude in the car." Raven turned and began to once again walk away. She didn't have time for petty conversations.

"Don't mind him, he's always moody."

She was getting tired of this. She turned sharply and put her hands on her hips.

"Oh yes, I know you know Kai very well." Raven accused in a harsh tone. "Shame Ray doesn't know you as well."

Mariah's eyes widened. Then she closed her eyes tightly and turned away. Raven's face instantly softened.

"I'm… sorry Mariah, I shouldn't have said that. It wasn't my place."

"No, you're right. I'm such a bad girlfriend to Ray. I don't deserve him. Or even Kai."

"What did you do to Kai?"

"I… kissed him. After he kissed me."

"That's it? Jeez, I thought you'd… never mind. But there's no point staying." Raven crossed her arms.

"You don't have anywhere to go! Please Raven… for me?"

Mariah begged Raven with those pleading, golden eyes that weakened Raven. She tried to look away but it was like some sort of spell.

"Fine. I'll stay for a short while. But don't blame me if I end up castrating Hiwatari."

Mariah grinned sheepishly as Raven walked past her, then pulled on her top self-consciously.

_At least that would sort out the terrible dilemma I'm now in. The thing with Kai, it wasn't JUST a kiss. It felt… sort of… like when I kiss Ray but… there's more… feeling._

Mariah shook her head. That was just stupid.

**xxx**

There were urgent knocks at the door and Mariah smiled broadly. They were here!

She rushed over to the door and opened it only for her to be nearly squashed to death by Lee. Kevin had tears in his eyes and hugged her as well. Then Gary lifted them all up and hugged Mariah.

"I was so scared when I heard! Don't you ever do that to me again, Mariah!" Lee said, his voice wavering.

After a few more minutes, Gary finally put them all down and Lee let go of her.

"Thanks for coming, guys." Ray said as he stood forward. Kevin and Gary greeted Ray but Lee looked at him icily, his form stiff.

Mariah noticed this and laid a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Lee, it wasn't Ray's fault. I should have never been out that night."

"Ray should not have left you go out on your own!" Lee looked at Mariah. He looked like he was about to cry.

"Ray didn't know… I went out on my own. Please Lee, Ray had nothing to do with this."

"Look! You're bruised and you've got cuts all over your body!" Lee exclaimed, as he glared at Ray.

"They'll heal! Please! Can't we just leave it behind us?"

Lee looked to the others, and saw Kai leaning against the wall, his eyes closed. He charged over to him and grabbed his collar.

"This is your fault! If Boris wanted you why couldn't he just take you? Why did he take Mariah?"

"Because Mariah is the best female in beyblading." A girl said. She had dark blue hair and her face was scarred. "At the moment." She added.

"Yeah? And how do you know?"

"I was working for him."

Before Lee did anything drastic, Mariah justified Raven so he would not feel tempted to hit her.

"She got me Galux, and sacrificed everything so we could escape. It would never have worked without her and Boris would have my beyblade."

Lee dropped Kai and grabbed Mariah's arm.

"You're coming back with us to China now."

"Lee!"

"No Mariah! I'm your brother!"

"I don't want to go! Please Lee! I just want to spend some time with Ray now! It's all over!"

She pulled away only for Lee to tighten his grip.

"Lee! You're hurting me!"

Lee stopped and turned to his younger sister. The tears that threatened to spill from her eyes tore his heart apart. He let go of her arm.

"I'm sorry, Mariah. I was just… so worried… I wouldn't have been able to cope if something had happened to you."

"You guys are free to stay here as long as you like." Kai said. It was the least he could do. After all, Lee was right. It was his fault. But what about what Raven said? Did Boris want to recruit Mariah?

Kai was sure Boris was well pissed now. Having lost Mariah, Kai and Raven. Then again, she didn't even blade.

Which added to Kai's suspicions. What did Boris want with her?

What was it about Raven that Boris had recruited her for?

"Thanks Kai, and sorry." Lee said, bowing his head. He then turned to Ray. "You too. But I know you'll take good care of Mariah. You and Mariah were meant to be."

Kai felt something tug at his heart.

Were Ray and Mariah meant to be?

Did the kiss mean nothing?

Did the visions mean nothing?

Did the feelings he got whenever he looked at her mean nothing?

Was it all just a waste of time?

He did not realise that the others had walked into the living room, all apart from Raven who was leaning against the wall and staring at the ceiling.

"Sometimes things are not always what they seem. Some things are meant to be different. But everything happens for a reason. And it's all for the best. Nothing is easy. But if you fight, if you put all your heart and soul into it, then you might just win. Don't give up, Hiwatari. If you did, Mariah would be disappointed. I can't stand the sight of you, Hiwatari, my first impression of you was that you're an arrogant arse. Prove me wrong. I can't be right at everything."

She then pushed off the wall silently and walked into the living room with the others.

_What did she mean by that?_

_Does she want me to go after Mariah?_

_Does Mariah want me to fight for her?_

_Do I really want to ruin my friendship with Ray?_

_Argh. My head is starting to ache._

_I need to know what Mariah wants. I need to know if Mariah feels the same way I do._

But what did he feel for Mariah?

Did he like her?

_Yes. But… more than that._

Did he…

Kai shook his head and walked into the living room.

He _wouldn't _say the 'L' word.

**xxx**

Woo! Lee is SO protective! Sorry Lee fans!

**Next Chapter: **Late Night Wander

**Quote from me: **I don't have an anger problem; you have a problem. Your nose is broken…

((punches))

See… now it's broken.

REVIEW!


	14. Late Night Wander

**Disclaimer**

Dr Brown: Now, just breathe evenly.

Flowerperson: Ok.

Dr Brown: Can you read this?

_(Flowerperson nods)_

Dr Brown: What does it say?

Flowerperson: … I CAN'T SAY IT!

Dr Brown: Yes you can!

Flowerperson: I can't!

_(Dr Brown hits Flowerperson with clipboard)_

Flowerperson: Ow… Flowerperson does… NOT own Beyblade.

_(Flowerperson bursts out crying)_

Dr Brown: _(with no emotion) _There, there. Have a hanky.

**Last time: **Raven had a bad start with Kai AND Lee (she is not liked much, is she?) and Lee was all-protective of Mariah. Lee said that Mariah and Ray were meant to be but Raven told Kai to keep on fighting for Mariah, even though it's clear Raven hates his guts.

**xxx**

Chapter fourteen: Late Night Wander

Raven walked around the large mansion's corridors aimlessly. She couldn't sleep. Nightmares…

_**She was limping away from a shadow chasing after her. But her leg felt like it was burning. She finally tripped, landing on the cold, stone floor.**_

_**Raven saw a blue and white boot. She looked up and saw Tala in his usual orange, blue and white bodysuit glaring at her.**_

"_**What was that kiss about?" he asked. The shadow had gone and Raven exhaled in relief.**_

_**She shook her head. "It was just to distract you."**_

"_**Do you enjoy toying with people's emotions?"**_

"_**You hate me. And I hate you. Neither of us wanted me to kiss you. You're just saying this to mess me up. But I don't care. I'm out of Boris' clutches that means that I don't have to see your ugly pale face with that stupid demon hairstyle. I have friends now."**_

"_**Oh really?"**_

"_**Mariah trusts me."**_

"_**Soon you'll betray her."**_

"_**I won't!"**_

"_**Yeah right. But apart from Mariah, who likes you?"**_

"_**Ray, Max, Tyson, Hilary and Emily."**_

"_**Just because you saved Mariah. They don't like you for who you are. Frankly, they're scared of you. Kai's the only one that's got the guts to say it to your face. And Lee is wary of you."**_

"_**I don't give a rat's arse about them two! They can go to hell as far as I care."**_

"_**Face it, Raven. You're still all alone." Tala began to walk back, into the darkness.**_

"_**No I'm not! Shut up! I'm not alone!"**_

"_**Poor, poor Raven. All alone. No friends. And brooding over her dark, unknown past." It was getting darker and Tala had completely disappeared. But she could still hear his icy, haunting voice.**_

"_**My past is of no concern to me!"**_

"_**Then how comes you keep on dreaming about them?"**_

_**A boy suddenly appeared. He had blue wild hair like Raven and chocolate brown eyes. He looked no older that nine and he was smiling. An older boy with lighter blue hair but the same brown eyes knelt down and ruffled his hair.**_

"_**Who are they?"**_

_**They disappeared into darkness.**_

"_**No! Stop! I want to know who they are!"**_

_**Fire surrounded Raven and engulfed her, burning her skin until it melted off her charred bones.**_

Raven shook her head and hugged herself. She had been dreaming about the little boy and the older boy more and more recently.

Who were they? They did look very similar to Raven, she had to admit, so did that mean they were her cousins? Or maybe even brothers…

And the fire… what did that mean? She had never dreamt about it before.

"Why are you walking around?" a voice asked. She turned and saw Lee Wong, Mariah Wong's brother. She had seen the files on him. His bit-beast was Galleon – a lion type and used electricity. But his weakness was his short fuse.

Raven shrugged. She was too confused for words.

"I'm sorry about earlier."

"You seem to apologise a lot. Must get pretty annoying after a while."

Lee smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head.

"I have a short temper some times. Especially when it comes to Mariah. She means the world to me, after our parents died." (AN: I don't know anything about their parents. And I thought their parents being dead would add to Lee's protectiveness.)

"Must have been pretty hard."

Lee swallowed and nodded, obviously still finding the topic a hard one to talk about. "What about your parents?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Heaven knows. But I've been doing fine without them."

"What do you mean?"

She turned to face Lee. "I can't remember anything, not before a couple of years ago. It is just… darkness. The first thing I can remember is waking up in a cold, snowy forest bleeding to death. A beyblader saved my life."

"Who?"

Raven froze, swallowing the lump in her throat. "Tala Ivanov." **(AN: I realised that in my earlier chapters I've been calling him Tala Valkov. Someone told me it was Valkov, but then reading other stories about Tala, I'm wondering if it's Tala since Boris' last name is Balkov and they sound too similar. Correct me if I am wrong.)**

"Tala? Of the Demolition Boys?"

She nodded. "But I thought he was the one that had hurt me so I called him some things and threw a couple of stones at him. Once Boris explained to me that it had been wolves, I tried to say I was sorry but we just got into another argument."

She paused.

"But I wish he had left me in the snow for the wolves' food. It would have been better than what happened to me when I worked for Boris."

Why was Raven telling him this? She didn't even like him.

"I would have never have thought that Tala would do that."

She shook her head. "People are deceiving."

"You?"

"Everyone. That's why it's safer to trust no one. Nobody gets hurt."

"Are you ok?"

"Peachy. Go back to your room, Lee. I can handle myself."

"If you're sure…"

Lee turned and made his way back to his room. Raven sighed, running a hand through her dark blue locks.

_It was my fault Tala and I got off on the wrong foot._

But then she tried to say sorry, Tala was the one that pushed her away.

_I would have done the same thing. I shouldn't have knocked Tala out._

It was a small sacrifice to get out.

_But I can't forget his shocked face as I pulled away. And I can't forget the heat I felt when I kissed him._

It was just the adrenaline of helping Mariah.

_Had I meant to kiss Tala?_

What would happen if she did? Tala would just push her feelings away.

"_**Poor, poor Raven. All alone. No friends. And brooding over her dark, unknown past."**_

Raven clutched her head. It was all giving her a headache.

"I don't care about my past. I don't care. I don't care." She chanted to calm herself.

_Stop thinking about them. It doesn't matter who they are._

They were a part of her past.

And she did not want to know.

**xxx**

Review please!

**Quote: This is a conversation between me and my wacky friend April.**

Me: _(looking at the Bacon Cheeseburger) _That's cruel! You're eating a pig!

April: _(takes a big bite out of cheeseburger) _Do you know what vegetarian actually means?

Me: Um… eats vegetables?

April: No. It means 'lousy hunter'. You're just some fluffy animal lover girly girl.

Me: Hey! I'm **not** a vegetarian because I love animals. I'm a vegetarian because I **hate plants!**

**Next Chapter: **Girls Night Out 1: Preparations


	15. Girls Night Out 1: Preparations

**Disclaimer: **See previous chapters. Basically, I don't own Beyblade.

**Reviewers:**

**Last time: **Raven was just walking around Kai's mansion and told Lee the first thing she could remember (Tala saving her from wolves). She had had a nightmare with a small boy and older boy who she guessed were her brothers.

**xxx**

Chapter fifteen: Girls Night Out 1: Preparations

Mariah was uncomfortable.

She was in the kitchen with both Kai and Ray. She was somewhat relieved that it wasn't just her and Kai. She wasn't exactly sure what she wanted to say to him.

Raven marched in and instantly froze.

"What is it, Raven?" Mariah asked, glad for her interrupting the thick tension.

"Just had to get away from Hilary and Emily. They're planning a 'Girls Night Out'."

Mariah squealed as she jumped up and down. A night out! That was just what she needed to escape the two guys!

"Oi, Hiwatari, where do you keep something for a migraine?" Raven asked as she rubbed her temples.

Kai pushed off the counter he was leaning on and crossed the kitchen to a cupboard. He took out a small bottle of pills. He threw the bottle to her and she caught it.

Raven had one of the tablets then threw the bottle back at Kai. He put them away.

"Oh come on, Raven! It would be so great!"

"I'm not into loud music."

"Please! We'll go to the cinema!"

"I don't like going out."

"Please!"

Mariah looked her at those pleading golden eyes yet again.

Stupid Mariah.

"Fine."

Poor Raven, she didn't know what she was in for.

**xxx**

Raven closed her eyes and counted to ten. She was going to explode. The thought was just… it was just too terrible for words. How could… How _dare _they… Who the hell…

Not in a million years.

Nope.

Never.

The thought was horrifying. It scared her very soul, which was a very hard thing to do.

"It's not that bad, Raven." Hilary said.

Raven regarded Hilary with wide chocolate eyes. Honestly, she didn't think it was a _good _idea?

Other girls were definitely inexplicable. They were bizarre. Their ideas were just plain scary. Thank God she wasn't like them.

But… what if she had been like that before she had lost her memory?

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

"Look at that! It's pink!"

(AN: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!)

"So?"

"I'm against everything pink, excluding Mariah of course and I only wear dark colours."

"Yuck! Goth is so out of fashion!"

"Just because I want dark colours don't mean I'm a Goth."

"Fine. How about this?" Emily asked. She was holding a black halter neck top and a denim mini skirt.

"I don't wear skirts."

"Oh come on, Raven. You've got great legs, you should show them off."

"For who? I pity the man that tries to make a move on me."

"So true." A voice said. Mariah opened the door angrily and saw Tyson sitting there.

"Tyson! You pervert! Why are you listening in?" Hilary shouted.

"I was bored."

Mariah hit him. "Get away before I call Lee!"

"Ok, ok, I'm going!"

Tyson reluctantly walked away. The girls turned their attention back to Raven.

"Right," Hilary began, "Now we need to sort out your make-up."

"Make-up?"

"Well, yeah, we have to get rid of your scars." Mariah said as she approached with some sort of powder thing.

Raven glared at Mariah. "I'm warning you, come anywhere near me with that and I'll stuff it up your arse." She threatened calmly, her body in a defence position with one foot more forward than the other and the arms in some defence pose.

The girls sweat dropped.

She then stood up straight and crossed her arms. "I happen to like my scars."

"Fine. I won't put any make up on your scars. They'll probably irritate them anyway."

"But you have to put on some lipstick." Emily said.

Raven looked at them all then collapsed onto the bed. "I'm not going."

"Yes you are, Raven! Come on! I promise it will be fun!" Mariah said as she pulled on Raven's arm, urging her to stand up.

"Fun? So far it sounds like torture."

"Raven… please…"

Raven closed her eyes. "No, Mariah. I'm not looking so you can't do that little eye trick with me."

"PLEASE…"

Great. Now Mariah was using her voice.

Stupid Mariah.

"Fine! Pass the clothes here. But I refuse to put on any make-up whatsoever. You hear me? Emily? Mariah? Hilary?"

They all nodded and Emily passed Raven the halter neck top and denim skirt. Raven winced when she saw how small they looked but walked into the en suite none the less. She changed into the outfit but then cringed when she saw how much the top did not cover.

Someone knocked on the door. "Raven? Come on out. We've got to leave soon." Emily's voice said.

Raven bit her lip. She was nervous.

Wait a second, why was she so nervous? She had never been this nervous going into the Punishment Room. So… why was she scared now?

_Because I know I can't change who I am. I'll always be Raven: Boris' favourite test subject._

She could change. Everyone could change.

"Raven? Hello? Are you coming out?" Hilary asked.

The blue haired girl glared at her reflection, cursing each one of the unsightly scars on display. She then opened the door and poked her head out.

"I need a jacket."

"Sure. What for?" Hilary asked as she passed her a denim jacket.

"Because I want to wear it." she said sarcastically. She shut the door and put it on, making sure the scars on her arms and her back could not be seen.

Raven walked out and put on her usual boots, even though Mariah told her to put on the black sandals next to them and walked out.

**xxx**

Kai still couldn't look Ray in the eye.

Ray was probably his closest friend. Kai and Tyson were always battling for number one and Max and Kai were too different. Max was optimistic – Kai was pessimistic. Ray had asked if he was ok a couple of times but Kai had shrugged it off and left the room. But it was getting harder and harder since Mariah had returned.

The other day, he saw Mariah and Ray hugging in the corridor, not kissing, but hugging. Nonetheless, he felt a strong surge of envy.

Yes, he had accepted it, he was jealous.

But anyway, he had frozen; watching their public display of affection when Raven had walked into the corridor. Of course, Kai didn't notice her until she pushed him, tearing his gaze away from Mariah and Ray hugging.

"_What was that for?" Kai asked angrily, regaining his balance._

"_Sorry." She said in a knowingly yet sarcastic tone. "I just tripped."_

And then she had walked into another room. He was thankful, though, because then Mariah and Ray had separated. Raven had helped Kai, but he got the feeling she enjoyed watching him suffer and hitting him was an advantage.

Kai was confused over Raven. She seemed like she wanted to help him, but she also seemed like she wanted to gut him and stick his head on a pole, warning any other 'smart-arse' away.

Tyson walked into the room with a defeated look on his face and collapsed onto one of the many sofas.

"What's that face for?" Max questioned.

Tyson stole a quick glance at Lee and instantly straightened. "Nothing!" he answered quickly.

Kai smirked as he realised what Tyson had been doing. Obviously Mariah had threatened to tell Lee.

A familiar emotion grabbed Kai when he wondered if Tyson had _seen _anything.

_But then again, the girls wouldn't have threatened him. They would have killed him._

Suddenly there was a sound of the front door slamming. A few seconds later Hilary, Emily and Mariah came into the room.

Kai swallowed the lump into the room. She looked…

"Beautiful." Ray finished for him as he stood up and walked over to Mariah. He moved to kiss her but Mariah ducked.

"Ray! You'll smudge the lipstick."

Ray pouted so Mariah tapped the end of his nose.

"Bye Tiger." She said seductively.

"Bye Kitten." Ray replied, hugging her tight then pecking her on the cheek. Mariah smiled brightly at him.

Kai couldn't breathe. The green-eyed monster was overwhelming him. He stood up and stormed out of the room.

"What's his problem?" Tyson asked, confused.

**xxx**

**Next chapter: **Girls Night Out 2: Soundwaves

**Quote:**

Pissing Off the Entire Planet, One Person At A Time

My catch phrase!

Until next time…


	16. Girls Night Out 2: Soundwaves

**Disclaimer:** Face the facts. I don't own Beyblade. And you probably don't own it either. Oh, and I don't own the song. It belongs to Natasha Bedingfield and it's called 'I'm a Bomb'.****

**Last time:** The girls were preparing for the 'Girls Night Out' and Raven was rather reluctant. Oh, and Kai got really jealous of Mariah and Ray hugging that he stormed out of the room.

**xxx**

Chapter sixteen: Girls Night Out 2: Soundwaves 

Mariah pulled harder on Raven's arm, dragging her into 'SOUNDWAVES'. She didn't understand why Raven didn't like the loud music. What was so bad about it? Mariah had advanced White Tiger hearing, yet she didn't mind the volume of the music.

Raven was just being difficult, she gathered.

Raven shrugged Mariah off and walked into the club.

Mariah and Emily went straight to the dance floor but Raven sat at the bar and Hilary tried to start up a conversation.

"So… how are you?"

Raven gave Hilary a bored expression and ordered water.

Hilary tried again.

"You know Raven, you're the only single one out of us. Why don't I help you look out for some guys?"

"Yes, but where do I hide the bodies?" she questioned with no emotion. After thinking about it for a while, a smirk appeared on her lips.

"So… have you seen any cute guys?"

A shrug of her shoulders. She then fidgeted uncomfortably, as if the denim material of the jacket was irritating her arms. A painful expression was etched on the girl's face, but Hilary ignored it – being Hilary.

"Oh come on, you must find _someone _attractive!"

A glare from those chocolate brown orbs. It was funny how a warm colour like brown could make you feel so cold. Hilary supposed it depended on who owned the eyes. After all, Max had blue eyes yet he was very warm and friendly.

"Kai?"

A sharp kick from Raven hit Hilary's shin. Hilary cursed but knew that Raven had been holding back… a _lot_. Then again, Raven and Kai weren't exactly on the best of terms. Better to avoid mentioning _his _name around the blue haired 'bitch'.

"Lee?"

Raven raised her hand to hit Hilary but stopped when Hilary flinched. She then scowled and turned away from Hilary in the bar stool.

"Kenny?"

She turned back around and chocolate met ruby. Of course, chocolate won.

"Get this through your thick head, Hilary. I. Don't. Like. Males."

"No-one?"

"No-one." She repeated then turned in the stool, facing the other way.

On a brief note of insanity, Hilary pictured a little chibi version of herself, Mariah and Emily cowering in the corner as Raven laughed manically – and there were pictures of men on the walls, each skewered with arrows, beyblades, swords, battle axes, heck, even a chain saw.

Hilary sighed in defeat and went to the dance floor.

**xxx**

Raven spent the entire night by the bar. She gave anyone who came close a murderous glare. Mariah tried to get her onto the dance floor but Raven claimed she did not know how to dance and she felt unwell.

Raven only drank water. Unfortunately, Mariah, Hilary and Emily got a little 'jolly' drinking a range of alcoholic drinks.

Now it was three AM. Raven was tired. The music had just been turned off and Mariah, Hilary and Emily were giggling uncontrollably at the bar.

Raven's migraine was getting worse.

"Right. That's it. It's late. We're going back to Hiwatari's place."

The three girls groaned and muttered curses about a bossy Raven ruining their fun. They reluctantly walked out of the bar.

They were walking on the sidewalk when suddenly Emily's heel broke. She tripped, bringing Hilary down with her. Mariah burst out in uncontrollable laughter and fell backwards, her butt hitting the concrete.

Raven rubbed her temples as she attempted to de-stress herself.

They all burst out laughing. That was it. She couldn't take anymore.

"FOR GOD'S SAKE! SHUT THE HELL UP!" she shouted, pulling Mariah up then Hilary and Emily.

"My ankle hurts." Emily complained.

Raven ran a hand through her hair then took off her boots and Emily's heels. Emily put on her boots and Raven walked barefoot.

"Come on. We have to find a cab."

"What's up, girlies?" a voice asked. Raven growled and turned around to see a greasy haired man walking towards them. Behind him, there were four others.

Hilary hiccupped. "Not much."

Raven watched the men warily. She might have no past and lived forever in Boris' facility but she knew what these men's intentions were.

"Back off." She growled.

"Ooh, feisty." One remarked.

"Mariah, go and get a cab."

"But…"

"Go! Or I'll tell Ray what you've been doing!"

Mariah pouted then walked away, Hilary following and Emily limping after them. Raven noticed some men made a move to follow them but she got in a fighting position.

"What you gonna do, blue? Scratch us with your nails?" the greasy haired man asked.

"No. I'm going to warn you once. Go back to the gutter you crawled out of or I'll shove a drain pipe up your arse."

"Ooh, she's a Limey." One said.

"We're _so _scared." Another said.

Raven cracked her knuckles.

The greasy haired man went to attack but Raven crouched, sweeping her leg under him to trip him up. The rest of them attacked.

She grabbed the first one's fist and flipped him, then kicked one back to collide into another, both falling onto the ground. Someone grabbed her neck. She brought her leg backwards, hitting him between the legs so he weakened his hold on her neck. She elbowed him in the face, feeling his nose break and blood spurting onto her elbow.

Raven suddenly froze as she felt the butt of a gun touch the back of her head. She knew she wouldn't have time to disable the gun's owner before he shot. And she wasn't too fond of having her brains blown out.

"Tut, tut, blue. You should know not to mess with your elders." It was the greasy haired man's voice.

She grit her teeth. She _hated _being vulnerable.

He traced his finger down one of her scars on her exposed back. Raven suddenly realised that she had lost her jacket somehow whilst fighting them.

"How did you get these, blue?"

"None of your business, you sleazy perverted bastard."

"Now, now, blue."

She was about to say something when suddenly there was a sound of metal hitting bone. The man cursed out loud and his gun dropped to the floor.

Raven turned and was about to punch the guy when she realised he was on the floor, lying at the feet of…

**xxx**

Mwa ha ha! I'm so evil!

**Next chapter:** Girls Night Out 3: Aftermath

**Quote:** Peter Pan was afraid of heights; that's why **he** never grew taller. What about you?


	17. Girls Night Out 3: Aftermath

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade. Well? What did you expect?****

If you review this chapter, you will get a… KAI PLUSHIE!

**Last time:** The girls went to 'Soundwaves'. Mariah, Hilary and Emily got drunk. Some men walked up to them. Raven told the others to leave and fought the men until one got out a gun. Suddenly a metal object (HINT HINT coughBeybladecough) knocked the gun out of his hands and he was knocked unconscious at the feet of…

**xxx**

Chapter seventeen: Girls Night Out 3: Aftermath

_She was about to say something when suddenly there was a sound of metal hitting bone. The man cursed out loud and his gun dropped to the floor._

_Raven turned and was about to punch the guy when she realised he was on the floor, standing at the feet of…_

"**TALA?" **Raven exclaimed, not quite believe what she saw.

He stood there arrogantly, smirking broadly. Tala then looked her up and down.

"Nice legs." He remarked. Raven clenched her fists into balls and growled.

What the HELL was he doing there? What kind of game was he playing?

Maybe it was just her imagination. Maybe the sleaze-ball had knocked her unconscious and she was in the land of la-la.

_Or maybe, he's really standing there and he's ogling me like I'm some sort of object for his amusement._

Raven, in her fury, went to punch him but she was slow from exhaustion. He grabbed her fist.

"Hn. You're becoming soft. And foolish. You know you should keep a constant eye on your opponents."

She ripped her hand out of his hold. She was about to ask him "What the hell are you doing here?" when it was suddenly said, without her lips moving. Raven then realised it was Mariah who had spoken.

Apparently, Mariah and the others had sobered up and now were being pushed forward by Bryan and Spencer.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Mariah spat. "You can't take me back! I'd die first!"

"Ease up. We're not under Boris' contract anymore. Since a certain _someone _ratted out four of our bases, and Boris was sent to jail."

Raven crossed her arms arrogantly. "Payback is so sweet. Though I had hoped that you had been caught as well. But beggars can't be choosers. What are you doing here?"

"Why are you suddenly on the defence? I saved your life."

"I could have handled it myself!"

"Yeah right, a gun pointed to your head is definitely handling it."

"I don't need you, Ivanov. Stop trying to be a hero!"

"I saved you from a pack of wolves and you hit my head with a fucking rock and tell my I'm a 'perverted bastard'!"

"_I _tried to say sorry for doing that but you called me a 'moody bitch' and then refused to accept my apology!"

"Am I missing something?" Hilary asked. Raven turned angrily and picked up her denim jacket.

"I'm going back."

"Why are you so difficult?" Tala asked angrily. "I've saved your life twice and you just refuse to accept that maybe you need help!"

"I don't need help. Not from you. Not from Boris. No-one."

"I should have just let you die the first time. But now I'm really pissed that I stopped you dying the second time."

"I told you that I was handling it!"

"Right…"

"Fuck off, Tala. No one asked you to suddenly appear and become the knight in shining armour."

"Guys! Tala, Raven's thankful that you saved her life both times and Raven, Tala was just trying to be nice." Mariah said.

"Why do you care, Mariah? Boris captured you."

"But Tala was being told to."

"Hn."

Raven walked away from the group, muttering curses about Tala and Boris. She didn't understand Mariah. Was she retarded or something? Tala worked for Boris!

_But so did you._

She cursed angrily and glared at her bare feet. They were really starting to hurt now.

Stupid Mariah.

Stupid Tala.

Stupid Boris.

**xxx**

"Oh no, what if there's more guys around?" Hilary asked as they saw Raven storm away.

"I'll go after her. I still got to talk with her." Tala said.

"Are you sure that's wise? I mean… she doesn't exactly sound like she wants to talk to you."

"It's fine. Get a taxi or something."

"Tala? What should we do?" Spencer asked.

"Go back."

"You sure? I mean… last time you talked to her it ended up in a punching match." Bryan said, remembering how hard it was to pull Tala back.

_Actually_, Tala thought, _Last time it ended up with her kissing me and then her knocking me unconscious._

"I'm sure, Bryan."

"If you say so."

Bryan and Spencer shrugged their shoulders and Mariah called a cab on her cell phone. Tala chased after Raven.

**xxx**

Mariah opened the door silently, tiptoeing in so not to wake up the boys and for them to fuss over how late it was.

The corridor was suddenly illuminated, temporarily blinding her and the other two.

"**WHERE WERE YOU?" **A chorus of voices questioned, deafening them as well. Their eyes focused on Lee, Kai, Ray, Tyson and Max tapping their feet, glaring at them. Kenny looked concerned and Gary was holding a sleeping Kevin.

"Erm… partying?" Hilary said.

"We were so worried!" Tyson exclaimed as he hugged Hilary tightly.

Kai wanted to hug Mariah, oh God, it was so hard to not rush over to her and pick her up, squeeze her tight and never let go. He wanted to grab her and rush to some deserted island so no one else could disturb them.

Instead, _Ray _rushed over to her. _Ray _picked her up. _Ray _squeezed her tight. _Ray. Ray. Ray. Ray. Ray. RAY!_

He felt the green-eyed monster once again threaten to take over his body. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

It was getting more difficult now. He had this urge to snatch Mariah and chuck the rest of them out of _his _house. But he knew that Ray would kill him.

_Unless you kill him. _The Green-Eyed Monster whispered. Kai immediately ignored the thought. That was just stupid. How could he think such a thing? What the hell was wrong with him? Now he was starting to scare himself.

Suddenly, he realised that one of the girls were missing.

"Where's Raven?" he asked.

The girls shifted uncomfortably.

"Emily? Are those Raven's boots?" Max asked.

"Erm…" Emily began.

**xxx**

What was he supposed to say?

He knew what he _wanted _to say. He wanted to say, "You punched me after you kissed me. I should be angry. But I'm not. Not with you. I'm angry with myself. I'm angry with myself because I'm not angry with you. And I can't stop thinking about you. But then again, I am partly angry with you because now I can't get any sleep. And it's your entire fault. So I want you to punch some sense into me."

It sounded… ok… right?

No. It didn't. He was rambling.

Damn! This was so unlike him! He was Tala! The cold, uncaring Russian!

He knew Bryan and Spencer were laughing at him. They had always looked at each other knowingly every single morning since then when he would have to wash his sheets because of a certain _dream _involving Raven and the last time he saw her.

Except, it didn't end with him being knocked unconscious.

Since when did this happen? Since when did he find Raven… in that way? What the hell happened!

Tala found Raven sitting against a tree in the park. She had her knees pulled up to her knees and her head bowed though he knew she knew he was there.

"What do you want?" her voice sounded croaky like she had been… crying?

He didn't say anything; he just crouched by her and looked at his hands nervously. He forgot what he wanted to say. He forgot why he was sitting there. He even forgot his own damn name!

She finally looked at him. He caught her gaze and suddenly felt hot.

_Now _he remembered why he was sitting there.

Raven stood up, dusting herself off then walking away.

"Raven?"

"Go home, Tala."

"We have to talk."

Raven did not answer; instead she carried on walking away. Tala stood up and followed her. She ended up in a dead end alley and turned to face Tala with an angry look on her face, her hands on her hips.

"Well, you want to talk. Talk."

Tala's mouth was dry. What was he supposed to say again?

"Let me guess. You want to know why I punched you the other day."

"That would be a good start." Tala said, crossing his arms, finally regaining his voice. If she wanted an argument, he would be happy to comply. Maybe she would punch him again.

_Oh great, how stupid do I sound? I want her to hit me._

"Because I wanted to get Mariah's beyblade so she could escape."

"But why did you do… that _thing_. Why couldn't you just punch me?"

"I had to catch you unprepared."

"Well done. You succeeded."

"Look, Tala, it didn't mean anything."

That was the answer he was dreading. Sure, he wanted an answer, but he didn't want _that _one. He was so stupid. Who cared if it didn't mean anything?

"Yeah, you're right. It meant nothing."

"Good."

"Good."

"Fine."

"Fine."

BUT IT WASN'T FINE!

She went to move past him but he grabbed her arm. She shrugged it off.

"What?"

"It's not fine."

"What do you mean? What do you want me to do?"

Perfect opportunity there. But nope, his pride stood in the way. "Apologise."

"Apologise? You've got to be kidding me."

"No. I want you to apologise."

Raven glared at him then stared at her feet. "I'm sorry I punched you." She muttered.

"And?"

"I'm sorry for anything else I have done in the present or will do in the future. Excluding you getting in my business when I was handling it."

"You would have died."

"No, I was handling it."

"Ok, exactly what were you going to do?"

"Why do you care if I had died? It doesn't affect you. Heck, my death would have made the world a better place."

She walked out of the alley when she heard Tala mutter something.

"What?"

Tala took a deep breath. "I would have cared, all right? Since that _thing _you did I can't stop thinking about you. That's why I wasn't at Boris' bases. I quit. Because it was constantly reminding me of you. I thought it would get better but it just got worse."

"What are you saying, Tala? That you suddenly love me? Pfft. Whatever. First of all, there is no such thing as _love _and second of all, our relationship would not work out since we hate each other."

"What makes you think that I hate you?"

"Don't kid yourself. We have a 'hate' relationship. I hate you. You hate me. I insult you. You insult me. It's how we go. That's the chain. We're not friends, we're not lovers, we're just colleagues who happen to find each other bloody annoying. Except we're not colleagues anymore. It would not work."

"Don't you think I know that? It's your fault for doing that _thing_."

"What do you want me to do? I can't erase it. I've already reluctantly apologised. Do you want me to reject you? Is that it? Fine. I hate you. Fuck off you ugly son of a bitch. Don't come near me. Go back to your Mama. Is that what you wanted me to say? Well it's all true. I hate you. I can't stand the sight of you."

Tala was staring at his feet, his hands clenched angrily. He was silently seething with anger.

"There. Now go home, Ivanov. I don't love you. I hate you."

She made to leave the alley yet again when suddenly she was violently pinned against the cold, brick wall on the side of the alley.

A gun to her head had not scared her.

Boris holding a belt or whip had not scared her.

Seeing a dead person had not scared her.

But this… this was scaring her.

**xxx**

O.O

That was some complete randomness. I wasn't even sure if I was going bring Tala back but you know… go with the flow…

That was such a long chapter!

**Next chapter:** Fear of Fury

**Quote:** Everyone is entitled to their own opinion… and by opinion I mean **WHAT I WANT TO HEAR!**


	18. Fear of Fury

**Disclaimer:** Nope, don't own it. (£&?#!)

**Reviewers:**

**Humaninspirations: **Eh. Not really. She just likes seeing Kai squirm (hears Raven laughing in background). Yeah, I got your review for chapter sixteen. Twice. .' Me like Raven? … Maybe. I'm quite devious like her but… I don't have scars on my face (just one long one on my back). And sometimes I can be quite sadistic (when I watch horror movies, I keep shouting KILL KILL KILL! For example: Jaws. I wanted the Great White Shark to eat everyone. Mwa ha ha!). And I sort of have a soft spot for Tala… maybe. Does that mean you're a bit like 'Love'?

**Lyrikkal: **((blushes)) Thank you _so _much. I HATE Mary Sues so I was a bit worried about putting in my OC. Just in case she seemed Mary-Sueish to other people but hopefully, she doesn't. (She's no way perfect, and she hates being nice).

**m: **Thanks! . Badabababa… I'm loving it!

**NeoBlaze: **Here's what Tala will do next (little bit of OOC) but I _love _Tala. He goes a bit psycho… ((sweatdrop))

**GothicSabrina: **TALATALATALATALATALATALA! I love Tala too! ((drools)) Uh… ANYWAY… Go Raven, it's your birthday… oh wait, in this, it's not her birthday. Poor Raven… Let's do the muffin dance!

**Ray-is-sexy:** Oh my gosh! You haven't reviewed in AGES! How have you been? Here's the next chapter! ((hugs **Ray-is-sexy**))

**Bluestray: **New reviewer! Yay! Mysterious? … Maybe… mwa ha ha! ((chokes)) ahem… yep. Behold! I have updated!

Thanks for reviewing, here's your Kai plushies! (And, in return for reviewing this chapter, you'll get a Tala plushie!) Kai… ((Drools))

**Note: I got finals coming up soon so I won't be updating for a VERY long time (4-6 weeks probably). I might get one more chapter out but… eh.**

**Stupid exams.**

**Last time:** Men attacked the girls. Raven managed to fight most of them off. One had a gun. Tala saved the day. Tala and Raven argued. The girls got a taxi home. The guys were protective. Kai was jealous of Ray (again!). Tala found Raven. They argued again. Then Tala pushed Raven against a wall.

**Tala is a bit OOC (he's even more angry than usual), so I'm just warning you. I'm a BIG Tala fan so don't think that I'm bashing him. BECAUSE I'M NOT! I LOVE TALA!**

**((glomps Tala))**

**xxx**

_Chapter eighteen: Fear of Fury_

"And there were these men. Raven told us to go and get a taxi so we left and I guess she was fighting them. Then we saw Bryan and Spencer and they asked where Raven was. When we said she was back there they told us to show them. Then when we got there Raven and Tala were there. Apparently, the guy had the gun to her head but Tala saved her." Emily said.

"TALA?" Kai exclaimed, clenching his fists.

"And Tala said something about saving her life twice." Hilary stated.

"Raven said that Tala saved her from a pack of wolves." Lee said, remembering the late night conversation.

"Yeah, then they got in a big argument and Raven stormed off. Tala chased after her and we came here."

Kai grabbed his coat of a peg and put it on.

"Where are you going, Kai?" Mariah asked. She looked… concerned but Kai shrugged it off. He couldn't be distracted now.

"You think I'm going to let Tala get away with this?"

"Tala was just following orders."

"Him and Raven could be planning something."

"But Raven…"

"Works for Boris. She's a spy. That's why she doesn't have a beyblade."

"She's not a spy! She's our friend! She helped me escape!"

"It's just one of Boris' plans to capture you and I!"

"Then why is Boris in jail? Why did Raven tell the police about four of their bases?"

"How do you know that?"

"Tala said."

"Oh yeah, like I'm really going to believe that. Ok, even if Raven is 'good', Tala could persuade her to join him. Or pressure her for information. Either way, they're both bad news."

"They're not! Raven is our friend and Tala saved her life!"

Mariah's eyes were beginning to water. Kai felt the urge to comfort her but instead Ray hugged her close and kissed her hair.

Before he did something stupid, Kai walked out of his mansion and slammed the door behind him.

**xxx**

Raven swallowed the lump in her throat as Tala looked at her with pure fury. His hold on her wrists was bruising and the leg placed between hers and crossing her ankle meant she wouldn't be able to move her legs without tripping up.

And damn, the back of her head hurt like hell. She was having the mother of all headaches.

"Tala… you're hurting me…"

"So? Isn't it fair? You hurt me. I hurt you. Isn't that how the chain goes?"

He increased pressure on her wrists.

She wouldn't cry. She wouldn't. A coppery taste filled her mouth from when she had bitten her tongue and she felt blood trickle down her chin from the side of her mouth. She shut her eyes tightly. The headache was getting worse. She felt… tired…

"Please Tala… stop."

"Why should I do what you say? We hate each other, right? I don't care if you get hurt. I don't care if you die."

"I'm sorry for hurting you, ok? I'm sorry for saying those things. I'm sorry for…" She was exhausted. She couldn't open her eyes. She wanted to sleep. She was so goddamn tired. Where were a pillow, a mattress and a blanket when you needed one?

"I don't want to hear it, Raven. You've said enough. You've already hurt me. You can't erase it."

"Tala!" a voice shouted. Tala stepped back and Raven's body suddenly slumped to the ground. Her eyes shut, her skin pale, blood bleeding down her chin from the corner of her mouth, her wrists bruised, unconscious.

What had he done? Suddenly he was picked up by his collar and mahogany eyes were glaring at him.

"What the hell did you do that for?"

Tala was speechless. He couldn't even understand what Kai was saying.

"Look what you've done!"

Raven was on the floor. Raven was unconscious. Raven was hurt.

_Tala… you're hurting me._

_Please Tala… stop._

He crouched by her. What had he done?

**xxx**

_Raven is not a spy! She's not!_

_And Tala is good! He is!_

_Kai's wrong!_

But what if he was right?

Mariah put her head in her hands. Raven couldn't be a spy, could she? It was silly. And Tala had saved her life. He was good now. He was just following orders before.

Right?

Arg! It was so frustrating! She wanted to pull her hair out and run round the mansion screaming.

"Mariah?" A voice asked. Mariah turned to see Ray walking into her bedroom, looking concerned. Heck, he always looked concerned now. His gold eyes looking like he was going to start crying anytime soon.

"Hm?"

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." She did her best smile, she really did, but it ended up looking struggled.

"I'm sure Raven's fine. And I'm sure she's not a spy."

"I know that. It's just… I don't know. What if Kai's right? What if she is?"

Ray didn't say anything. He just hugged her tightly. "I won't let them take you away. I'd die first." And he meant those words. Mariah knew he did. Because he loved her. And she did love him. She just wasn't sure how.

Did she love him as a friend? Of course. As a lover? Sometimes. When she thought about _just _Ray, she did. But when she brought in her feelings for Kai…

Yes, she had finally admitted it. She had feelings for Kai. But it didn't make her feel better accepting it. It made her feel dirty. It made her feel like she wasn't good enough for either of them.

Perhaps that was true. Maybe Mariah wasn't good enough for either of them. Maybe…

The shrill ring of the phone made her jump. She clutched her chest as she tried to calm down its quick beats. Ray walked over to the phone placed on the wall and picked up the receiver.

"Kai Hiwatari residence. Ray Kon speaking."

"Ray, quick, tell the others to come to the local hospital." It was Kai. And he sounded… panicked? Frightened? Nervous? Stressed?

"Hospital? Kai? What's wrong?"

Mariah's amber eyes widened. From what she had gathered from Ray's end of the conversation, Kai was at a hospital. Why on Earth was Kai at a hospital? Had something happened? Was he injured? Who had…

_Oh God… it is true. They ganged up on Kai and now he's in hospital! And I was stupid enough to trust them! I defended them!_

She put her head in her hands. She shouldn't have let Kai go alone. She was so stupid! Stupid, stupid, stupid!

"It's… Raven." Kai's voice said on the other line.

"Raven? What happened?"

Mariah looked up from her hands. Oh no! It was Raven! Raven was hurt! Now she felt bad about thinking Raven _was_ a spy.

Ray paled and put the phone down shakily. He seemed to be looking out into the distance.

"Ray? Ray, what is it?" She shook his shoulders. "Ray! What's going on?"

"Raven… she's…"

"She's what? Ray! Tell me!"

Ray finally looked at Mariah, seeing her golden eyes fill with tears. She was clutching onto his shoulders desperately, wanting to know the answers to her questions.

"Raven… she's in a coma."

**xxx**

((whistles))

Ok, more randomness. Gee, I do a lot of that now, don't I? Everybody get random!

So sorry, Tala fans! ((hides)) Believe me, I love Tala but the dude's just been heartbroken, and he's one angry Russian! Don't worry, it won't happen again! I promise!

**Next chapter:** Hospital Visit

**Quote:** I live in my own little world. But it's okay, they know me here… or they would, if anyone else _"lived"_ here.


	19. Hospital Visit

**Disclaimer:** I, Flowerperson, do not own Beyblade.

**I was able to update because I got a day off and I got sent home on Friday because I was hit in the head by a rounders ball (a really hard ball, nearly as hard as a hockey ball) and got a concussion. XP But now I'm oooooooooooooooooooooooooooookkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk. Chocolate helps. .**

**Reviewers:**

**Lyrikkal: **I know, poor Tala. ;-; I'm so evil to him.

**Ray-is-sexy:** Of course I forgive you! It wasn't your fault! Yeah, Tala was harsh... Ray _will _find out how Mariah feels for Kai in... two chapters time (Chapter 21).

**Untoachable: **For some reasons the servers won't work when I was trying to read your stories. ;-; Eh... I think Kai and Raven DEFINITELY have a hate relationship. And Kai's already involved in one love triangle so... Yeah, I love Kai. He's adorable!

**AHAHAHA**: Yeah, that was funny. XD I also felt sorry for Tala. I mean, he's just standing there and then he gets kissed and then knocked out. Raven should really make up her mind, don't you think?

**reviewer: **Thanks for the info. -' I always get confused. I think I'll stick with Tala Valkov.

This is the next chapter, hopefully you can read it. That sucks. I hate computers. >. 

**annebolyn: **Er... ooooooooooooooooookkkkkkkkkkk. Is your sister some sort of vampire? My sister is Satan. You should hear her evil laugh... ((shudder)).

**Humaninspiration: **Thanks, I got a day off this Monday (May Day) so instead of revising today, I was going to update some stories. You didn't like Kai back then? Aw... hopefully now u love him just as much as I do. ((hugs Kai)). So 'Love' is your friend's combined but with your help? Awesome!

**Shadow Fox: **You are very perceptive... you got most of it right, but because I'm an angst lover... well, you'll just have to see. Mwa ha ha!

**DreadDragon: **Yep, well Mariah and Kai will probably end up together cos it's my favourite pairing of all time! - Thanks for your review!

Thanks! Here's your Tala plushies! Review this and you'll get a Ray plushie! You know you want him! Especially **Ray-is-sexy**!

**Last time:** Kai had an argument with Mariah. Kai went out to look for Raven and Tala. Raven said nasty stuff to Tala. Tala was heartbroken. Tala hurt Raven (once again, sorry Tala fans!). Kai found them. Raven was unconscious. Kai phoned Ray. Ray told Mariah that Kai said Raven was in a coma.

**xxx**

Chapter nineteen: Hospital Visit

Tala hated himself.

He was sitting on a chair by Raven's bedside, holding her hand tightly and just… staring at her. He hadn't looked away for forty minutes.

Of course, Kai had refused to leave Tala alone with Raven, still not trusting him but he was leaning against the wall, staring out the window.

Kai was confused. Tala was never like this before. Cold, yes but Kai would have never thought he would physically hurt a girl. And he had suddenly changed drastically. Now he was acting remorseful, rejecting the thought of leaving Raven's side.

Suddenly the door burst open and the guys rushed in. Mariah walked over to Tala and immediately slapped him across the cheek. He made no moment. Did not turn his head to the side. Did not put his hand to the reddening mark.

"It was you, wasn't it? You hurt Raven." She hissed but staying surprisingly calm.

Tala didn't look at the pink haired girl. He glanced at the floor for a brief second then turned back to Raven, watching her as if she was going to suddenly disappear any second.

"What is your problem?" Tyson questioned. "How can you be so cowardly as to hit a girl?"

Ray looked at Tala, noticing that his eyes were watering. Was… _could…_ Tala be… crying? The thought was highly improbable say, two years ago but…

Yes, he could tell. He was gazing at Raven as if he… loved her.

The dark haired beyblader shook his head. If he loved Raven, why would he hurt her? Ray would _never _hurt Mariah. _Never_. He'd die before he did.

"Excuse me!" a shrill voice cried, penetrating the thick silence. Ray turned to see a plump red haired nurse standing in the doorway. She had her hands on her hips and was tapping her foot. Her sharp green eyes were glaring at the teens.

"There are too many visitors! Shoo! Shoo! Only two at a time! Let the poor girl rest!" The chubby cheeked matron made sweeping movements with her hands then pushed Tyson out. Hilary, Max and Emily walked out.

Kai narrowed his eyes at Tala, still not moving as if nothing had been said, sitting by Raven's side.

"Outside, Tala. We need to talk." Kai stated in his same emotionless state.

Tala ignored him. The only change he made was squeezing Raven's hand tighter.

Ray sighed and walked over to Tala. He laid a hand on his shoulder. Tala finally turned to face the golden-eyed Blade Breaker. If it was possible, Tala looked even paler.

After a few moments, Tala nodded, gazing at the hospital floor. He stood up, pushing the chair back and walked out.

Kai followed Tala, leaving the three in the room alone. Granted, one of them was currently unconscious though.

Mariah sat on the chair previously occupied by Tala and held Raven's hand.

"She's going to be right, isn't she?"

"Raven's tough, don't worry about it."

"I know, Ray, I know."

**xxx**

Endless darkness. Eternal darkness. Darkness going on for miles. Darkness going on for years. The light had gone. Darkness had won.

Raven brought her hand up before her face but she still couldn't see it.

Maybe it wasn't dark. Maybe she was blind.

But no… she could feel it. The gloom washing over her and circling her.

Suddenly the winds grew stronger, spinning her round. Faster and faster. Her hair whipped at her face, causing her to yell out in pain.

Raven screamed for it to stop. She begged to just die. To have it over and done with. She pleaded for the darkness to leave her alone. Why wouldn't it stop? Why wouldn't it just leave her alone?

The winds were so strong, her skin started peeling off.

She yelled for someone to help her. Someone to take away the darkness. Someone to bring a light. Someone to make it all stop. But no one came. She was all alone. Just like the beginning. Just like she was meant to be. Fate. Destiny.

After what seemed like hours, Raven finally gave up. She crouched into a tight ball and felt moistness travel down her cheeks.

She was ready to completely succumb to the darkness when she saw a white dot in the distance, moving towards her.

The winds grew stronger but the blue haired girl fought against them, striving to reach the light that was drawing closer. When the light reached her, it burnt her raw skin but Raven fought to move closer to the source.

Then the light completely enveloped her. This time the darkness had gone. This time the light had won.

Raven saw a white corridor. She walked along it then suddenly reached a display window. She saw a girl lying on the bed and a boy sitting by her bedside, holding the girl's hand.

She looked closer, then realised that the boy had blood red hair and pale skin, wearing an orange, white and blue bodysuit.

Tala? What was Tala doing in a hospital? Who was that girl?

She looked closer at the girl and saw that she had dark blue hair and three parallel red scars across her face…

_Funny… she kind of looks like… ME!_

It was Raven! What had happened? Why was she in a hospital?

_Raven swallowed the lump in her throat as Tala looked at her with pure fury. His hold on her wrists was bruising and the leg placed between hers and crossing her ankle meant she wouldn't be able to move her legs without tripping up._

_And damn, the back of her head hurt like hell. She was having the mother of all headaches._

"_Tala… you're hurting me…"_

"_So? Isn't it fair? You hurt me. I hurt you. Isn't that how the chain goes?"_

_He increased pressure on her wrists. _

_She wouldn't cry. She wouldn't. A coppery taste filled her mouth from when she had bitten her tongue and she felt blood trickle down her chin from the side of her mouth. She shut her eyes tightly. The headache was getting worse. She felt… tired…_

"_Please Tala… stop."_

"_Why should I do what you say? We hate each other, right? I don't care if you get hurt. I don't care if you die."_

"_I'm sorry for hurting you, ok? I'm sorry for saying those things. I'm sorry for…" She was exhausted. She couldn't open her eyes. She wanted to sleep. She was so goddamn tired. Where were a pillow, a mattress and a blanket when you needed one?_

"_I don't want to hear it, Raven. You've said enough. You've already hurt me. You can't erase it."_

"_Tala!" a voice shouted. Tala stepped back and Raven's body suddenly slumped to the ground. Her eyes shut, her skin pale, blood bleeding down her chin from the corner of her mouth, her wrists bruised, unconscious._

WAS SHE DEAD?

Raven instantly ran into the room and started shaking her body.

"Don't you dare die on me!"

Suddenly she felt the light go through her body, coursing through her veins.

Raven gasped as she opened her eyes.

**xxx**

Raven gasped as she opened her eyes, looking around the clean, white room with cheap curtains with little flowers on it. The morning sun was shining through a gap, blinding her. The blue haired teen turned to her visitor.

Tala was sleeping, a scowl set on his features and his eyes closed tightly as if he was having a nightmare.

She should have been angry. He had put her here. But she wasn't.

Raven didn't know why, maybe it was the drugs the medical staff were giving her, but she fingered one of his blood red strands between her fingers, surprised on how soft it was.

_Wow, his hair is really soft… I wonder what shampoo he uses…_

Ok, she was definitely doped up on drugs.

Suddenly his eyes flickered open.

Lavender met chocolate. His eyes widened, not quite believing what he was seeing.

"Raven?" he asked.

She smiled weakly. Whoa, since when did she smile? Drugs were having a major affect now. Stop the morphine! Stop whatever else they were pumping into her veins!

"I… didn't meant to hurt you. I didn't mean it! Because I…"

"Tala…" she whispered.

"No! There's… something I need to tell you. Raven, I…"

"Tala…"

"I…"

"RAVEN!" the door was slammed open and a crowd of people bustled in.

Tala frowned. Why did they have to rush in when he was about to say something! He looked at Raven and she turned to him.

"Was there something you wanted to say?" she whispered weakly.

"No… don't worry about it."

**xxx**

**Next chapter:** Departure of the Blue One

**Quote:** Were you around when the dinosaurs roamed the Earth? You certainly **look** like you should have been.


	20. Dedicated to HumanInspirations

**Disclaimer:** Don't own. Don't sue.

**THIS IS DEDICATED TO HUMANINSPIRATIONS!**

**Reviewers:**

**Gothic Sabrina: **I rock? ((blushes)) Thanks! So… you found the last chapter sad… yet funny? Lol. I also found it funny. Yeah, Tala is SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO obvious. But he doesn't really have a way with words... aw... I'm glad that you somehow connect with Raven. XD

**humaninspirations: **Lol, Oh Great Lazy One. Dying? Er... i had a Life-Threatening disease once... but that's about it. Hm... pessimistic one of the group... sounds a lot like me. What was you thinking about a fiction together? I was thinking of a vampire fic, but you know... it's up to you. Er... how about... er... I don't know. I'm suffering from a bit of writer's block myself (lol). That's why I plan out a few chapters ahead in note form, and then I know what I'm going to write about. However, most of the time I have to change it around. U.U'

**Lyrikkal: **Yeah... next time... Lol. Enjoy the chapter!

**Zolo: **New reviewer! Yay! ((confetti and glitter everywhere)). They will talk... eventually. Actually, Kai and Mariah have their talk _next _chapter. Lol.

**ray-is-sexy: **ARGGGHHHHHHH! Lol. Thanks for your review!

You make me happy! Here's your Ray plushies! And if you review you can have a… um… Max plushie!

**Last time:** Raven was in hospital. Everyone came. Mariah slapped Tala. Raven was in her 'dark place'. Raven got out. She woke up. Tala said he had something to say. The others came in. Tala couldn't say it with the others.

**xxx**

Chapter twenty: Departure of the Blue One

Raven knew what Tala was going to say. But she didn't want him to finish because then she would have to reply. And she was not yet sure of what she would have said.

What did she feel for Tala?

A month ago she felt hate and rage towards the Russian. She admitted she did find then that Tala was remotely attractive. Now, she felt… she felt like she could talk with him. They had both been under Boris' rule. And they both strived to become the best.

She supposed that was what had driven them to despise each other so much. The competition. They had both been with Boris for as long as they could remember. Boris told her that before the amnesia, she was in his base in the North of France by the snowy highlands.

And Raven knew she had been experimented on. She knew not all the scars were by training or punishments. Some were surgical. She _knew _that Boris had 'tampered' with her, _improving _her.

But now, Raven felt a connection to Tala. Boris was gone. The competition was gone. She wasn't even mad at him for hurting her. She was happier with him for being there. Nobody had ever been there for Raven, apart from Tala.

When Raven was about to be eaten by a pack of wolves, Tala was there. When Raven needed competition, Tala was there. When Raven was bored, Tala was there. When Raven had a gun to her head, Tala was there.

When Raven woke up from a coma, Tala was there to comfort her, despite being the person that put her there.

No, Raven knew the answer. She'd know what she would say. And the answer scared her.

Because she would have returned the feelings. She would have said that she felt for him the same way. She would have said that she lo…

Raven was frightened of her answer because it would have made her vulnerable, dependant on the feelings she had for Tala and the feelings he had for her.

And she hated being vulnerable. Being weak. The helpless were pushed around. People walked all over the feeble. She refused to be one of them. She would rather die strong and independent.

So Raven would ignore the feelings she had for Tala. She would reject him, no matter how much it hurt her. It was only sentimental junk. Emotions were pointless.

Or maybe she wouldn't let him finish the question. Yes, she'd just get out of this bloody hospital before he had the opportunity to confess what he felt for her.

"Hello? Raven? Are you ok?"

Raven blinked a few times. Then she turned to Max, who had asked the question.

"I'm fine, just got a bit of a headache, that's all. And a bit tired."

"We should let her have some rest." Hilary said.

"You've been in a coma for a few days, isn't that enough sleep?" Tyson inquired, scratching his head, confused. If _he _had been asleep for four days he would be starving!

Actually, now that he mentioned it, he was a bit hungry. He needed hot dogs. And fries. And pizza. And cheeseburgers.

"Ok, we'll leave you to get some rest." Oh yeah, that was smooth. Then he could instantly suggest going to McDonalds to get some food for Raven, and get a few food items for himself. Oh yes, he was _so _smart.

Tyson dragged the others out, excluding Kai, leaving him, Tala and obviously Raven in the room.

Raven closed her eyes, pretending to be tired.

"Come on, Tala. Let her have some rest." Kai said.

She heard the door shut and Raven allowed herself to fall asleep.

**xxx**

Raven woke up with the pale moonlight illuminating her room. She looked to the side and saw that Tala was asleep in his usual chair. The light from the moon made him looked peaceful… like an angel, despite his horned hairstyle.

She eased her hand out of his grip and tore out her IV, cursing mentally. It bloody hurt!

The patient tried her best not to look back at the red head but she found herself staring at his serene expression again.

Raven sighed. Was she really doing the right thing?

_Do you want to be some fragile, lovesick bimbo? Honestly, soon you'll be wanting to start wearing mini skirts and dying your hair._

That was true. Playing girly girl was not her thing.

Raven walked out into the corridor and grabbed a white coat on a peg. She sneaked down the corridors, hiding in the shadows whenever she heard someone.

Eventually she reached the foyer. The glass doors to outside grew closer and closer.

The escapee pushed the doors opened, suddenly feeling the fresh breeze of outside. Walking a few steps, she shivered, wrapping her arms around herself. Damn, a hospital gown and a white jacket was not enough protection against the cold night air.

Taking one look behind her, the blue one departed, not knowing when, or if, she was going to return.

**xxx**

_**Raven stood there, as if expecting him. She was wearing her usual bodysuit and her trench coat. The coat flapped around her as a cool draught hit her.**_

_**Tala took a step towards her.**_

"**_What was it you wanted to say, Tala?" she asked with a smile._**

_**The Russian looked around. No one was here. It was just Tala and Raven. Their only witnesses were the trees surrounding them. They must have been in some sort of forests.**_

"**_I wanted to say that I…"_**

"**_Yes?"_**

"**_I love you."_**

_**The smile disappeared. After a few moments she frowned and turned away. He put a hand on her shoulder but she shrugged it off.**_

"**_If you _LOVED _me, you would never have hurt me."_**

"**_I didn't mean to! I was just… angry because I…"_**

"**_Because of what? Look what you done! You put me in hospital!"_**

"**_I never wanted to hurt you! I love you!"_**

"**_Well I don't love you. I hate you."_**

_**Then she disappeared. The trees disappeared.**_

_**Tala fell to his knees. He loved her. He never meant to hurt her.**_

_**He was so stupid.**_

_**So stupid.**_

**xxx**

Tala woke up sweaty and panting. His heart was beating so hard it felt like it was going to burst out of his rib cage.

Calming down, he realised that Raven's bed was empty. Where had she gone?

He walked out of the room and went to the canteen. She wasn't there. He asked the nurse if she was in the shower. Nope. She was nowhere to be seen. Maybe she had been kidnapped! Maybe Boris was back!

Then it hit him. The struggling would have woken him up. Raven hadn't been kidnapped – she had left the hospital.

She had run away.

**xxx**

**Next Chapter:** Secrets and Confessions

**Quote:** The fact that nobody understands you doesn't make you a genius.


	21. Secrets and Confessions

**Disclaimer:** See previous chapters.

**Reviewers:**

**NeoBlaze: **Yes, in this chapter Kai and Mariah finally get to talk but they may get interrupted… Raven will return, but not at least for another few chapters.

**Humaninspirations: **I see that you are starting to use some Japanese vocabulary. I personally choose to avoid it as I am scared I will make errors and use the wrong words (e.g. –chan, -san, -kun and –sama). Your dog is called Raven? Cool! Where's Raven going? … You'll just have to wait and see!

**GothicSabrina: **Yeah, well Tala and Raven aren't exactly emotional people, though Tala has finally accepted his feelings, Raven is having troubles coming to terms with it. Don't worry, you don't sound like a Nazi freak. Lol. I loved that Tyson quote too. I was quite hungry at the time so… You have to remember that this is Raven's thoughts and she can be quite opinionated. I get my hair highlighted some times and I _occasionally _wear skirts.

You are awesome! Here's your Max plushie. Now you can have a… um, Kenny plushie!

**I WILL UPDATE THIS STORY WHEN I GET AT LEAST 100 REVIEWS! SO START WITH THE REVIEWING! PLEASE! ONLY FOUR TO GO!**

**Last time:** Raven ran away. That was basically it. Oh, and she realised her feelings for Tala! Aw… say it with me! Aw…

**xxx**

_Chapter Twenty-One: Secrets and Confessions_

Mariah couldn't believe it. Why had Raven run away? Was she that scared of Tala? Surely she wouldn't have run away because of that… so why did she leave? It didn't make any sense.

"Mariah."

She turned in the hospital corridor to see Kai standing there with his arms crossed and looking quite fierce. Oh no, maybe now they were going to talk about what happened before she… was kidnapped.

"Yes Kai?" she asked, trying to keep her voice steady but failing miserably. How did Raven keep that monotone thing going? To seem unaffected. She gazed at the floor as she remembered that Raven wouldn't be around anymore.

She wondered vaguely where Raven had gone. She said she couldn't remember her past so where would she go? Had she taken any money? Did she even know where she was?

"We have to talk… about what happened."

Oh great. So they were talking about it. She fidgeted uncomfortably, aware of the scenery around her. Anybody could see this.

"Now? Here?"

Kai looked around, seeing Mariah's valid point. They had to talk it over in private, and a public hospital corridor was not such a good idea for privacy.

"Let's… go outside."

"Sure, I guess."

Mariah followed Kai through the corridors and was relieved when he chose the stairs over the lift. She wasn't sure about being with Kai in a room no bigger than a few yards. Unfortunately, Kai was pretty swift down the stairs and she nearly tripped trying to catch up with him.

Kai was in a rush, but seemed to be deep in thought, probably thinking about what he wanted to say, or what he needed to say. What did he want to say? What would she answer? What did she want to say?

He opened the door for her into the foyer and they both walked out of the automatic sliding glass doors.

It was two in the afternoon. Nurses, doctors and other hospital staff were returning after their lunch break.

They reached a fountain. There was a circle of stone dolphins with water flowing out their mouths to land in the shallow pool around them. In the middle there was a grey statue of a woman with flowing robes.

The slate haired Russian stood by the fountain and turned to the pink haired Asian.

For the first time Mariah had ever seen Kai, she truly saw emotions in his eyes. When he had… kissed her, she had seen a glint of feeling but now – she truly saw it.

"Mariah…" Kai began.

**xxx**

Meanwhile, Emily and Max were trying to find out how Raven had just walked out the hospital without anyone noticing.

"This is just stupid. She's on the higher floor and she's injured. How could she just waltz out of here in a hospital gown?" Emily asked.

"We don't keep an eye on every patient. We do have nightly patrols. I don't know how she escaped, she must have some experience in the matter." The nurse said, her voice still stern.

Emily pursed her lips and pulled Max away. "It's true," she whispered, "She probably has experience from working with Boris."

"Yeah, but what if she's in trouble some where? She was injured and you know that she doesn't have anyone."

Emily sighed and fingered one of Max's blond strands. "I guess she's gone. She was always uncomfortable with us and never really fitted in. It's a shame though; she seemed to bond well with Mariah."

Max hugged Emily. "Do you know where Tala is?"

She shrugged. "All I know is that he was here when Kai arrived then walked out. He probably thinks it is his fault. I know it partly is but… I don't know. Tala's very vulnerable, just like Raven, I think."

"You think… that they like each other?"

"I don't know. They're both stubborn both they both have probably had similar experiences and are both independent. And Tala showed that he liked Raven by saving her from that guy."

"Do you think they'd ever admit their feelings?"

"Maybe one of them did and the other didn't know how to react so Raven ran away either because Tala admitted his feelings or because he didn't respond to her."

"Wow, I didn't know you could be so smart. Its one of the many qualities I love about you."

"Aw, Max."

Emily kissed the tip of his nose.

**xxx**

"Mariah…" Kai began, "About… that day in the park, I…"

He rubbed the back of his neck.

"I know you and Ray are a couple. And as you know, Ray and I are… good friends. What I did…"

"I would never want to ruin your friendship with Ray." Mariah whispered gently.

"I know. And I would never to ruin your relationship with Ray."

_Ray. _Argh. It was all about Ray. Kai felt (ONCE AGAIN) the tinge of jealousy at Ray.

"But, the thing is, Mariah. I've found that I have feelings for you. And they are really annoying me. If you hadn't have kissed me, I would not have paid attention and told myself that you didn't feel the same for me but… do you have the same feelings for me? Just answer: yes or no."

Mariah stared at her feet. Was this it? Was this the one decision that would change the rest of her life?

"I'll take that as a no."

Kai started to walk away. She looked up and called out his name. He stopped and turned to look at her.

"Kai, I do have feelings for you."

"As a friend? Or as something more?"

She felt warm salty tears brim at her eyes. "Something more." She confessed, barely above a whisper.

Kai's eyes widened. He had not been expecting that statement. But rather, a rejection. At least it would have been simpler.

"I love you, Kai… but I can't… I can't hurt Ray."

"You're going to have to choose, Mariah. I can't just stand by and know that we care for each other while you and Ray date, while you and Ray get married, while you and Ray have kids…"

"Don't make me choose, Kai!" Mariah protested, tears were now flowing down her face from her golden eyes.

"How would you feel if Ray was dating Salima and he said that he loved you but he didn't want to hurt Salima, huh? How would you feel? Pick, Mariah. Me or Ray. I want to know."

"And so do I." A voice said.

Mariah gasped and turned to see Ray walking towards them.

"Ray, I…" Mariah began but Ray interrupted her.

"Kai? Mariah? What's going on?"

**xxx**

Oops! Ray has found out! Dun dun dunnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!

**Next Chapter:** Sorry guys, the title is sort of a give away so I can't tell you! Sorry!

**Quote:**

My friend April: Oh no, I didn't do my homework. _What should I do?_

Me: _(in a monotone voice)_ Lie.

My friend April: _(confused) _Lie?

Me: _(in a monotone voice)_ Lie.

My friend April: _(in a sneaky voice) _Lie…

**Me and my friend come up with lots of random stuff. For example, I said to her "The Voices in my head think you're strange." And then she just looked into space for about three minutes and as I was walking away she shouted: "YOU HAVE VOICES IN YOUR HEAD!" **

'

Oh, this is my shameless plug: CHECK OUT MY BIO PAGE FOR OTHER BEYBLADE STORIES. There is another Kai-Mariah-Ray story and a Raven-Kai story but the Raven in that story is slightly different and has a different background.


	22. Departure of the Pink One

**Disclaimer: **Sue all you damn like. All you will get is a half eaten Milky Way. Chocolate… mmm…. Oh wait, now its just a Milky Way wrapper. Oh well…

As promised, here is the update because I got 100 reviews! YAY!

**Reviewers:**

**Lyrikkal (#97): **Yeah, I'm evil. Don't worry, I won't hurt Ray _that _badly. I've hurt him enough in my other story: Can't Fight Love. Lol. Here's the update!

**Humaninspirations (#98): **I think you should. Jealousy is always an interesting emotion in stories, especially in love triangles. By the way, I LOVE MOKKO! ((glomps Mokko))

**Fallen angel (#99): **Yeah, Ray found out. Oops. Here is the next chapter.

**Tai-for-you (#100): **YAY! My 100th reviewer! Well done! Who will she choose? I DON'T KNOW! ((cries hysterically)) Raven _should _be ok… I DON'T KNOW THAT EITHER! ((cries hysterically again)) Thanks for your review!

You know you rock. Here's your Kenny plushie, review and you'll get a Mariah plushie! But… you can choose the colour of her hair! Come on! Pick a colour and you can dye it that colour!

**Last time:** Read it. I can't be bothered. XP

**xxx**

Chapter twenty-two: Departure of the Pink One (THAT'S RIGHT PEOPLES) 

"_You're going to have to choose, Mariah. I can't just stand by and know that we care for each other while you and Ray date, while you and Ray get married, while you and Ray have kids…"_

"_Don't make me choose, Kai!" Mariah protested, tears were now flowing down her face from her golden eyes._

"_How would you feel if Ray was dating Salima and he said that he loved you but he didn't want to hurt Salima, huh? How would you feel? Pick, Mariah. Me or Ray. I want to know."_

"_And so do I." A voice said. _

_Mariah gasped and turned to see Ray walking towards them._

"_Ray, I…" Mariah began but Ray interrupted her._

"_Kai? Mariah? What's going on?"_

Mariah's eyes widened and she stared at her feet nervously. The tears were still on her cheeks but luckily, no more were falling and they were drying. However, her eyes were red and puffy and her eyesight was blurry.

So this was it. This was the point when everything changed. Her relationship with Ray was about to be ruined. Ray and Kai's relationship was about to be ruined.

Her friendship with the others would be ruined.

Everything was going to be ruined.

Ray turned to Mariah and his golden eyes seemed to be sharp and cold. He looked confused yet angry.

"Mariah, what's going on?"

"Ray…" Kai started to say but was interrupted by Ray raising his hand to silence him.

"No, Kai. I want to hear it from Mariah."

Kai's mouth opened in protest but Ray gave him a glare that rivalled his sub-zero looks. He sighed and ran a hand through his slate-coloured hair. This couldn't be happening. Ray… wasn't meant to find out this way.

But in some ways, he was glad Ray was here. This way, Mariah would speak honestly. And he wanted an honest answer.

Unfortunately, this was going to cause problems in their friendship.

It wasn't meant to be like this. If Mariah preferred Ray, Kai would have kept silent. Maybe he would have taken a break. Gone travelling or something to get his mind off Mariah. And if Mariah had chosen him… then they would have broken it to Ray softly.

Well, at least Ray knew now.

Oh wait, that was bad.

"Mariah?"

"Ray, I have something to tell you. Me and Kai… kissed."

"K-kissed?" Ray stuttered, glancing from Mariah to Kai and then back to Mariah.

The pink haired blader nodded. But Ray burst out laughing.

"That's ok. It was just one-time, yeah? You don't have any feelings for each other…"

Mariah shifted uncomfortably, still not looking at Ray's amber eyes. Ray, seeing this, stopped laughing and his mouth opened in shock.

"No… you two… _don't _have feelings for each other, right? Kai?"

Kai met his gaze and looked away guiltily. His scarf flapped as a strong breeze hit it.

"I do have feelings for Mariah… and I'm sorry."

"S-Sorry? Sorry for kissing _MY _girlfriend! Sorry for having feelings for _MY _girlfriend! Mariah loves me, Kai. Not you. She hates you."

Mariah looked up in panic. Ray looked angry and Kai… looked sad.

"Ray! I… also have feelings for Kai. I'm so sorry, Ray."

Mariah burst into tears yet again and the boys both found it increasingly difficult not to rush over to her and comfort her.

"So? Who do you love? Me… or Kai?" Ray asked.

Mariah shook her head. "I DON'T KNOW!" she exclaimed before running off.

"Mariah!" Kai and Ray called after her.

**xxx**

Mariah whimpered as Lee wrapped a comforting arm around her petite frame. Her sobs racked her body violently.

The dark haired Asian didn't know exactly what was wrong. Mariah had just burst in Kai's mansion crying. She cried something about needing to pack quick and leave for China.

All Lee had asked was where Ray was and she suddenly collapsed on her bed and burst into an uncontrollable fit of tears. He had never seen Mariah so upset. What was wrong with his little sister? What had happened with Ray?

Lee clenched his fists. If Ray had hurt her, he would pay. But… the thought was highly improbable. Ray was a nice guy. He was calm, caring and strong. A perfect choice if anyone was going to marry Mariah.

He knew that he was a bit overprotective of Mariah, but in his eyes no one was good enough for Mariah. Although Ray came pretty close. And they had both been lifetime friends.

No, Ray would have never hurt Mariah. So what had happened?

"Mariah? Mariah, what happened?"

Mariah sat up and wiped her tears away.

"I just want to go home, big brother. Back to China where I belong."

Lee regarded his little sister warily. Obviously, she wasn't going to spill but she desperately wished to go home. Well, it seemed that was all he could do for her at the moment.

"Ok, Mariah. Let's get the stuff packed."

His little sister nodded and stood up. She grabbed her suitcase and threw it on the bed and began throwing her things into it. Lee left to tell Kevin and Gary.

The owner of the bit-beast Galleon sighed as he knocked on the door of the room Kevin and Gary were sharing.

He just hoped this was the best thing to do.

**xxx**

Ooh, Mariah's leaving!

**Next Chapter:** Kai vs Ray

**Quote:** I used to be schizophrenic, but now we're just fine.

BYE!


	23. Kai vs Ray

**Disclaimer:** Don't own it. ARG! ((sigh)) All stressed out and no one to choke… wait a second… BORIS!

**Reviewers**

**Lyrikkal:** Thanks for your review. But what did Big brother Rai/Lee mean? Er… I'm confused.

**Tai-for-you: **Yeah, poor Mariah. Here's the next chapter, ultra quick!

**Bluestray: **Here is how Kai and Ray feel. They sort of already know but this is their reaction when they face each other again. Er… run to the bomb shelters!

**Tigerrelly: **Hmmm… I don't know. Should I bring them back or should I torment you? Mwa ha ha. You really want to read this chapter, especially the end. I don't really know much about the other Bio-volt boys. I know nothing about Ian whatsoever cos I've only seen a few episodes of V-Force and most episodes of G-Revolution. Thanks! I love the quotes too! My friends and I are psychos. Lol.

**Humaninspirations: **Very twisted… mwa ha ha! Raven? Hmmm… you'll just have to wait and see! Sugar? Er… sure? Is it a pinkie colour or a blue colour? Or maybe green? Or white? Or brown? Uh… I'll leave that for you to decide. Milky way? Mmmmm…

**GothicSabrina: **Aw, poor GothicSabrina… Yeah, it was sad. I wasn't crying though. I was hyper for some reason. ((Shrugs)) Yep, my story makes you like Mariah. How do you feel now? Yeah, I feel sorry for Kai too. If only I was a cartoon character in Beyblade…

Here's your Mariah plushie! This chapter you can get a… um… Mystel plushie! ((drools))

**Last time:** Kai and Ray confronted Mariah on who she loved. Ray found out what they did but laughed it off. Ray started to insult Kai and Mariah told him to stop. Then Mariah ran away. Lee comforted her but didn't know why she was so upset. Mariah said she wanted to go back to China!

_**Dark Side of Flowerperson: Come to the dark side… we have cookies.**_

HEY! YOU STOLE MY TRIPLE CHOC DOUBLE CHOC DARK CHOCOLATE WHITE CHOCOLATE MILK CHOCOLATE CHIP SUPER CHEWY FUDGE COOKIES!

(Try and say that fast)

**xxx**

Chapter twenty-three: Kai vs Ray

It had been three weeks since Mariah's departure. And surprisingly, Kai and Ray had been able to avoid each other since then. Both were still wondering which one of them Mariah loved. They wondered what they would say if she did choose them and… (the dreaded one) if she did not choose them.

Tyson, who had been walking back to the hospital from McDonalds and had seen the whole thing, had updated the others. Needless to say, they were all shocked to hear the news. Their faces all resembled this picture: O.o'

Max had asked Ray how he was, only to have his head bitten off. (Not literally of course. Ouch…)

The 'champion' went to talk to Kai, and returned with a red mark on his face from a shoe being thrown at him.

So, since then, the owners of Dranzer and Driger had been left on his own, to mope about Mariah's choice.

And gradually, their hatred for each other grew, and grew, and grew, and grew, and grew, and grew, and grew, and grew, and grew, and grew, and grew, and grew, and grew, and grew, and grew, and grew…

You get the picture. Basically, the once close friends were now worst enemies. Competing for the love of a pink haired blader known as Mariah Wong, owner of Galux.

It was amazing how one kiss (well, actually two) had caused so much damage. It had caused Mariah to be kidnapped, Kai to actually feel for something, Kai and Ray's friendship to be damaged, Mariah and Ray's relationship and friendship to be damaged, Kai and Mariah's… they never really had a relationship before anyway.

But then again, if it weren't for that kiss, they wouldn't have met Raven. But then Raven wouldn't have kissed Tala, and Tala would haven't had hurt her, and Raven wouldn't have been in hospital and then Raven wouldn't have run away…

Ok. Weighing up the options, maybe the kiss wasn't a very good idea.

However, without the kiss, Kai and Mariah would never have realised their feelings for each other. So, if Mariah chose Ray, the kiss was just a waste of time, and ruined everything.

Nevertheless, if Mariah chose Kai, the kiss _wasn't _a waste of time, and though it had ruined some relationships, it would have been the start of a _beautiful _future for Kai and Mariah… but not Ray. And Raven. And Tala. Well, maybe Raven and Tala. After all, I'm the author and I decide if they come back and who gets paired up with who. I mean, I like Raven and I LOVE Tala but you know, I could be evil and decide that the unfortunate couple will not get together and will be doomed to face eternity with no emotions. Uh…

Am I the only one that's confused?

**(Dark side: FOR GOD'S SAKE JUST CONTINUE WITH THE STORY YOU USELESS MORTAL)**

Erm… ok!

Anyways, these boys' hate for each other had been slowly boiling until they couldn't take it anymore. So they went for a walk. At the same time. And met in Kai's gardens.

"Ray…"

"Save it, Kai."

"You're right. I don't know why I should apologise to you. If this is what Mariah wants, you can't stop her."

"She doesn't want you! You forced yourself upon her!"

"I did kiss her, but afterwards she kissed me back."

"She was confused!"

"Then why didn't she reject me afterwards, huh? Why did she run away after we asked her to choose? Because she loves me but she doesn't want to hurt you because you're such good friends. If she really loved you, she wouldn't care about me because we've never been friends. I stole her bit-beast."

"Exactly! She's scared of you, Kai! That's all. She doesn't love you. She's scared that if she chooses me, you would hurt her, hurt me or even hurt yourself for attention. And Mariah's so innocent and loving that she wouldn't want anyone to get hurt!"

"You have no idea what you're talking about."

"You're just some make-up wearing Russian freak trying to get out of his grandfather's shadow!"

"Yeah? Well you're just some freak cat person thinking that you're some super human or something! But truth is, you're just a wannabe freak."

"Are you insulting the White Tigers?"

"What if I am?"

"Because then you'd be insulting Mariah."

"Oh great going, twisting my words. What other tricks can you do? How about fetch?"

"You're going down, Kai!"

"Going to start a fight, now are you?"

"You can insult me, Kai. But by insulting the White Tigers, you are insulting my family and _my _girlfriend, Mariah. Back off, Kai. I knew her when she was small. We've been together for all of our lives. And you are not going to get in the way. I worked hard to get Lee's respect and no way would he let some trash like _you _date Mariah."

Before he knew what he was doing, Kai punched Ray.

Ray staggered backwards; blood was dripping down his chin from his mouth. He glared at Kai with such hatred – anyone else would have run away and hid.

But Kai kept his ground and returned the gaze with just as much hate.

"You have no idea what Mariah wants. Mariah loves you, of course she does, but only as a friend." Kai said. "Mariah loves me."

"No, you're just some cold-hearted bastard. No one could love you, Kai. No one. Not even your parents."

"Shut up about them."

"What? You're allowed to insult my family but I can't say a thing about yours? Don't worry though, I won't. I won't sink to your level. Oh, but just one thing Kai…"

Ray punched him and Kai staggered back this time, his nose bleeding.

Kai then grabbed Ray and threw him onto the floor, then kicked him. Ray flipped up onto his hands then pushed off onto his feet. Kai went to punch Ray but Ray crouched down and attempted to trip up Kai but he jumped over his leg.

The punching and kicking continued, with neither blader getting the better of each other. They were evenly matched – and slowly tiring themselves out.

Ray and Kai were now separated, their hands on their knees, crouched over and panting.

"Mariah… loves me…" Ray panted.

"Only… as a… friend." Kai retorted.

"And… what do… you know… about… friendship?"

"It's… the look… Mariah… gives… you."

"That's… love… you… dumbass…"

They went to punch each other again, when a figure wearing a hooded grey cloak stood in the way, its hands on their chests so they couldn't advance any further.

"What's going on here then?" it said in a British accent.

"RAVEN!" they both exclaimed at the same time.

The person pulled back its hood, exposing dark blue hair and a pale face with three red scars. Her hair was pulled back like usual but in a ponytail instead of a plait. And it seemed it had been cut.

"So… what did I miss?" she asked with a knowing smirk – as usual – on her face.

**xxx**

YAY! Kai and Ray fight! And Raven shows up to put these boys in their places!

Yes, due to **POPULAR DEMAND! **Raven has returned.

**Next Chapter:** Return of the Blue One(s)

**Quote:**

_April: _What's wrong?  
_Flowerperson: _The end of the world is approaching.  
_April: _WHAT! Why?  
_Flowerperson:_ My little sister is bored.  
_April: _O.o I'll get the supplies for a shelter, you go and inform the military.  
(_Claire enters)  
__Claire: _I am the King of Games! I am Yami! It's time to d-d-d-d-d-duel! YU-GI-OH! No wait, I AM THE DARKNESS! MWA HA HA! Ooh! Ooh! Is that a lollipop?

Ha ha. Luckily, my sister then got involved in 'Yu-Gi-Oh' duelling. Except she has the worst cards ever and I keep on beating her. Mwa ha ha!


	24. Return of the Blue Ones

**Disclaimer:** ((blows raspberry))

**Dark wolf: **Uh huh. Yep. I like leaving people on cliffhangers. I'm evil like that. Creative? Not really. Cruel? Perhaps. Crazy? Definitely. I'm glad that you have enjoyed the story so far.

**GothicSabrina: **Mmm… can I have some popcorn too? How cool would it be to watch two guys fight over your affections? Aw, you shouldn't throw rocks at poor Ray. Don't worry though, to balance it out, Raven threw some things at Kai. Rocks… metal bars… pianos… (she attempted to, but couldn't lift it so settled with a tuning fork. They hurt. I know)… Raven enjoyed her muffin. Oh great, now she's going to kill me for saying that. I liked those quotes too! - I'm 1/8 French, 1/32 Transylvanian (?), ¼ Italian and whatever's left (19/32 I think) English. Man, why did it happen to be Transylvania? Maybe I'm part vampire… Hmmm…

**Skydragonofserrus: **Behold, skydragonofserrus! I have updated!

**Tigerrelly: **Yeah, I thought it was funny too. Am I bad for that? Causing people emotional pain and then laughing about it? Oh well… I guess I'm kinda sadistic… Wow, that's a good mental image… seeing Ray go fetch… I'm so pleased that everybody likes her. I HATE Mary Sues and I would completely kill her off if she become REMOTELY Mary-Suish. Yep, I guess I could bring in Tala. Or I could just be evil and leave her in solitary torment. Mwa ha ha!

**Destiny: **When am I going to put the next chapter up? NOW! Who will she pick? I actually don't know… Raven and Tala? Who knows? I don't really mind if you have Rei but Tala is Raven's (she's scary when she's possessive) and Kai is mine, mine, mine! Mwa ha ha!

**M: **Wow! You haven't reviewed in AGES! Where have you been? How do you like it so far? So many questions! Thanks for your review!

And thanks to the people that have this story on Story Alert:

**Humaninspirations **  
**Moon Phases  
Morjonse  
****Shadowdragonlady**

Please don't be scared to review! Even one word is enough for me! Even a smiley phase! Heck, you can flame me if you want! (But give me a reason why if you do flame me)

**Last time:** ((blows raspberry))

**((blows raspberry))**

Chapter Twenty-Four: Return of the Blue One(s)

"_RAVEN!" they both exclaimed at the same time._

_The person pulled back its hood, exposing dark blue hair and a pale face with three red scars. Her hair was pulled back like usual but in a ponytail instead of a plait. And it seemed it had been cut._

"_So… what did I miss?" she asked with a knowing smile – not a smirk – on her face._

The two boys' eyes widened as they stared open mouthed at Raven. She was… SMILING!

In Ray's mind: Um…

In Kai's mind: WTF…

In Tyson's mind: Food…

**(Dark side of Flowerperson: WHAT THE F ARE YOU DOING IN THIS SCENE? P OFF! WTF? WHAT THE F ARE ALL THESE B BEEPS HERE FOR!)**

"Close your mouths. Your breath stinks."

"Raven? You're back?" Ray asked. A confused expression set on his features.

She raised an eyebrow then took her hands off their chests, satisfactory that they were too distracted on Raven's return to do more damage to each other… for the moment…

"No… this is just a hologram. A hologram that can talk, move and touch you. Or maybe I'm a ghost. Boo." She said sarcastically.

Raven observed the two brawling boys. They had obviously had a few punch ups, and were equally injured. Men. Ha. Easily tired out once all their testosterone had gone. Boys and their stupid egos.

Suddenly Ray looked back to Kai and Raven realised her mistake. Oops-a-daisy…

"Kai made a move for Mariah! He kissed her! He told me he had feelings for her!" Ray explained as he tried to get past Raven to attack Kai.

"And?"

Ooh. That stopped him. Oh. But wait. Now he was about to attack her. Drat.

"What?"

What did that character off Wacky Races **(AN: Don't own) **say? _Double drat. _Yeah, and then that weird dog Muttley snickered. Hey, that was a cool show.

_GETTING OFF TOPIC, RAVEN! _Her brain screamed at her.

Oh yeah. Ray glared at her with a fuelled hate, a fury that wasn't as scary as Tala's (boy, was that scary) but still god damn frightening.

Now she was in some deep doo-doo.

"I… knew about Hiwatari and Mariah."

"WHAT!"

Triple drat. She could hear that dog snickering now. Stupid Muttley… Stupid Kai… Stupid Mariah… Stupid Tala… Stupid Boris…

Hey, she seemed to think that a lot. Maybe she should make a song about it. _'I hate Mariah, Tala, Boris and Kai… I want them all to DIE DIE DIE!'_

**_RAVEN! _**Her brain screeched at her again.

Ok, ok. She was definitely paying attention now. Wow, that cloud looked like a dog…

"You knew! And you didn't tell me?"

"I'm not a snitch Ray, apart from when it comes to getting revenge. And though I do despise Hiwatari with all my heart, I owe Mariah. Though technically, she owes me since I got her Galux and saved her from that perverted man…"

"Raven! Stay on topic!"

"Look! I knew, ok? Argh! I leave to get away from this hell-hole, meet Hiro and he persuades me to come back. Should have never listened to that blue haired, 'Jin of the Gale', pole up his…"

"Hiro?" Kai asked.

"Yeah, Hiro. Oh, do you know him?"

"Hiro… He's Tyson's older brother, isn't he?"

"Um… yeah."

"So, where did you meet him?" Kai questioned.

Ooh! Ooh! Kai was changing the subject. Changing the subject was _good_. "When I was finding out stuff."

"Stuff like what?"

"My family."

"Really? What did you find out?"

Wow. Kai was _good _at changing the subject. Did they do the Change-The-Subject-Olympics? Kai would get gold. Definitely.

"Um… he is my family. Hiro and Tyson are my brothers."

"… Really?"

"Do you really think I'd lie about that? My reputation has been ruined."

"Oh… wait a second! Where was I? Oh yeah! Kicking my ex-best-friend's ass!"

Raven sighed and grabbed Ray and Kai's collars, distancing them from each other and began to walk.

"Jeez, you guys could at least be respectable. I only got out of hospital three weeks ago you know. Honestly… Men have no respect for their superiors."

**((blows raspberry))**

((blows raspberry))

**Next Chapter:** ((blows raspberry)) Thoughts of a Runaway Raven ((blows raspberry))

**Quote: **((blows raspberry))

XP


	25. Thoughts of a Runaway Raven

**Disclaimer:** Er… If I owned Beyblade, Kai, Tala and Brooklyn would be ruling the world (crazy guys) Oh, and Raven would have a part in the show because she kicks ASS!

**Reviewers:**

**Lyrikkal: **Uh, yeah. I decided to be random. I do that a lot. One day, I just decided to go on a hunger strike, for no reason. And just last month I tried to see how long I could go without talking. I'm weird like that. ((sweatdrop)) Yeah, it was short and I didn't really like it. Yep, Raven's a 'Kinomiya' or as the dubbed version (which I am familiar with) puts it, a 'Granger'. I feel so sorry for her…

**Dark wolf: **I wanted to be random, and as I said to Lyrikkal, I do that a lot. I'm VERY strange. Heck, I made a Kai-Mariah so I MUST be strange. A comedian? No… I hate crowds and when I'm up on stage, I'd just say corny stuff. I may be slightly funny, but I just have a very freaky brain. Lol.

**Bluestray: **Yep, scary, huh? What about Mariah? ((shrugs)) Why would I know? Wait a second… I'm the author, right? Dang, I really need to plan ahead…

**Tigerrelly: **You work? My inner self is telling me to go 'HA! SHAME!' but I'm sort of looking for work since I'm always broke… Yeah, Muttley rocks. My sister watches Boomerang A LOT, but now she watches Nickelodeon and not even the good programs (E.g. Zoey 101… ((shudder)) Nasty…). Twirling around? Perhaps. Raven's pretty unpredictable. I'm a tease? COOL! Hmmm… I may have decided what I'm going to do with Tala.

**Humaninspirations: **Lollipop? Where? What flavour? I am Flowerperson OR Psycho Killer With Issues. Sims 2? Yay! Oh, and for the answer to the comment you left at my website, YES! RAVEN IS HIRO AND TYSON'S SISTER! ACK!

**GothicSabrina: **Yay for hilariousity! Is that even a word? Aw, Muttley's cute. Yeah, I liked the song too! XD. And I LOVED your song! One of your faves? YAY! This chapter isn't really funny, more angsty (again, that's not a word. ;-;). Don't ask me what Tyson was doing there, because I think my hyper side put that in. Plushies! Muffins! Ack! Not the blueberry, dear God, not the blueberry!

**Skydragonofserrus: **Like I said to Lyrikkal and Dark Wolf, I'm very random. I'm kind of freaky when I'm hyper and when I wrote that, I was hyper on chocolate cookies. Thank you for your review.

**Catseyes77: **Lol, yeah. I have updated! Thanks for your review!

**M: **It's the same with me. I've had to move some of my stories to my family's computer because it has two viruses on there. CURSE YOU BLOODHOUND, CURSE YOU! Here's the next chapter! Huzzah!

Yeah. Well. Erm… what's next again? Oh right, yes. The story. Duh.

This is a FLASHBACK. When it is not a FLASHBACK, there will be an Authoress Note before. E.g. (**AN**: Flashback ends)

0

Chapter Twenty-Five: Thoughts of a Runaway Raven 

Raven looked out of the window, the trees and bushes passing her by as well as the occasional house. Many people were staring at her – after all, she was only wearing a hospital gown with a white lab coat. Her feet were still bare, and her arm had been bleeding from when she tore the IV out.

She had had bandages around her forehead but had untied them, she knew they kind of made her stick out like a sore thumb, even with the blue hair, scars, hospital gown, bare feet and lab coat already did that.

Sighing, Raven closed her eyes, only to see lavender eyes. She opened her eyes and shook her head. Why did she keep thinking about him? Why?

The blue haired teen had already made her decision. She knew she was incapable for love. She knew Tala was emotionless. She knew they would not work out. She knew that she was destined to be alone.

But it did not stop this ache in her chest, that made her want to get off this train and get another train back to him. To try and love. To fight her fate. To not be alone.

A tear trickled down her cheek and Raven quickly wiped it away. She had to be strong now. If she was going to be alone, she had to be strong. It was just her. All alone.

_Me, Myself and I. Forget about Tala. He's in the past now. And I don't give a damn about the past, remember?_

Raven saw a man with glasses glance at her. He caught sight of her legs that were barely covered by the hospital gown and lab coat and blushed a deep shade of red. His gaze lingered before he caught her cold glare and turned immediately, coughing in embarrassment.

Scowling, she sent him one last evil look before looking back out the window.

_Tree… tree… bush… bush… bush… pole… tree… pole… tree… cow… bush… tree… bush… Tala…_

TALA? She blinked a few times and realised that it was just her imagination.

_I'm doing a _great _job forgetting about him, all right._

She sighed, running a hand through her hair but wincing as she reached the back of her head. It still hurt like hell, but she was used to pain. At least, that sort of pain. She knew physical pain. But this emotional pain confused her. And it seemed more painful. More deep. And she knew it would take longer to heal, if it ever did.

Someone sat next to her. But she didn't pay much attention.

"_You hurt me. I hurt you."_

"_We hate each other, right?"_

"_I don't care if you get hurt."_

"_I don't care if you die."_

She shook her head. Stop thinking about it. Stop thinking about it. Stop…

"_You refuse to accept that maybe you need help."_

"_You would have died."_

"_I would have cared."_

"_Isn't that how the chain goes?"_

"_There's… something I need to tell you."_

Why couldn't she get the Russian out of her head? It was all his fault. He made her this way. He screwed up her head. However, she was the one that initiated the kiss in the first place… It didn't matter. He messed her up. It was so much easier to place the blame on him. So much easier.

"You think that running away is going to accomplish anything?"

Raven turned to the side and noticed that someone had sat next to her. He had wild, blue hair tied back into a ponytail and chocolate eyes that were similar to hers. He was wearing a yellow shirt and jeans.

"You talking to me?" she asked in her usual cold voice. That sounded good. Maybe she was strong. Maybe she would forget about Tala. Eventually.

"What do you think, Raven?"

He was not looking at her directly, but at her reflection in the window. How did he know her name? How did he somehow remind her of her? How did he know that she was running away?

"First of all, the hospital gown and lab coat is quite obvious. Second of all, I know much more than your name."

Raven opened her mouth to speak, but words faltered her. Could he be a spy of Boris'? Could he be part of the police or something sent to fetch her? Could he be part of another organisation that wanted to take over Boris'?

"Relax. I'm not here to drag you off anywhere. I'm just here to talk."

"How… how do you know so much?"

"I've known about you for a while, but never been able to get close because you were working for Boris. My name is Hiro Granger."

"Tyson Granger's brother?"

Hiro nodded. He took out a pair of brown sunglasses and put them on. Raven could tell that he was now looking at her directly.

"How do you know me?"

"I'm gonna say this once. Just to get it over and done with. You understand?"

Her head bobbed up and down to its own accord. Her brain was wondering what Tyson's brother had to do with her so was unable to process any thoughts and her body was dying of curiosity. She _had _to know.

He said one sentence, and it made her brain feel light-headed. It made her eyes widen and her mouth open in shock. No… it couldn't be true. It wasn't. It was all a lie.

She _couldn't_ be related to _TYSON_! No way! Hiro was lying!

But the resemblance was uncanny. The blue hair. The chocolate brown eyes. Raven didn't know how she didn't see it before.

"You're lying." She blurted out. It seemed to be the only thing she _could _say.

"Believe what you must. But you _are _Raven Granger. I know you've gone through a lot, with Boris and Tala. I know you were in hospital. It was pretty obvious. However, you're stronger than this. Running is not going to change your past."

"And what do you know of my past, huh? You can't even begin to imagine what I went through. You think having these scars ripped into my flesh by wolves was fun? Do you think just having an empty gap for all your memories is entertaining? Well, it's not. So don't pretend that you know me? Blood means nothing to me. Family means nothing to me. None of this," she gestured around her, "Means anything to me. I have nothing. And I don't really give a damn whether or not it stays this way. Go back to where you came from, _brother_. You are _not _wanted here."

With that, she crossed her arms and stared out of the window. She ignored his reflection. She ignored the feeling she had as if he was staring at her, which he probably was.

"How do you think Tala feels?"

She flinched, but did not turn to him. "I don't give a damn. Stay out of my business, Hiro."

"You refuse to accept that maybe you need help."

A lone tear made its trail down her cheek, but she did not wipe it away. She closed her eyes and Tala's face once again haunted her. It was the same thing he had said. Maybe she did need help. Maybe they were right.

Maybe she wasn't strong.

"You don't have to go back now, but… at one point, you'll have to face them."

"Hiro…" she sobbed as she hugged him close. Raven had never hugged someone before. Never. Hiro naturally felt like her big brother. And she believed that he was going to be there. She somehow knew that he was going to protect her.

That was what family did.

**xxx**

**(AN: End of flashback .)**

"Huh? So, I'm your brother?" Tyson asked, his eyes wide and his mouth agape. He just… couldn't comprehend this.

"Don't remind me. I think I'm going to need therapy."

Hilary agreed with the girl entirely. Sure, she was going out with Tyson. She loved Tyson. But… she wouldn't want to be related to him. Well, at least Tyson had nice hair. Not as nice as _hers _of course but good enough.

Hiro noticed Raven glance around the room, as if checking for someone. Hiro knew whom. He had been on her mind ever since Hiro met her on the train. He knew about their relationship. Observation was useful. It wasn't 'spying'. Ok, maybe it was but at least he knew what was going on.

"Where's Tala?" he asked. She obviously was not going to ask, so he would for her.

They looked at each other warily. "Tala left shortly after you ran away. He told me that you had left and then I didn't see him again," Kai said, "What was going on with you two anyway?"

"I fail to see how that's _any _of _your _business." Raven spat, clearly touchy on this subject. But Kai would not let it drop.

"What do you mean? Was he planning to take you back to Boris?"

"Boris is in prison, dumb-ass."

"Was he trying to kill you?"

"You really think he would sit by my bedside if he was trying to kill me?"

"Are you trying to say that he loved you? Is that why you ran away? Because he loved you? Did you want to cause him pain by rejecting him? Or maybe you love him too."

There was silence. Nothing was said by Raven, or any of the others so Kai continued. He wasn't sure why he was doing this. It was just that ever since Mariah left he had been edgy. He wanted an argument, something to relieve him of all this stress.

Because, ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, it was beginning to get to the young Hiwatari. The cold, calm Russian was beginning to break down. All he had now was his anger. His fury at the world because the one thing he cared for, might never come back. And if she did, she might go off with another man.

His best friend, who had been officially dating her.

"So is it true? Are you a coward or a heartless bitch? Which is it, Raven?" He said her last name just to make sure he wasn't speaking to himself.

Would Mariah come back? Would she ever return? What if she chose Ray? What if on the plane to Japan, it crashed and she died? What if…

Raven punched him. He staggered back a few steps as his nose began to bleed again. He could see tears on Raven's cheeks, travelling down and dripping off her chin. She was staring at the floor.

"Do you feel better now?" he asked. He certainly did. That jolt put him back in reality. Yes, Mariah would return. Eventually. And he was just being paranoid about the aeroplane crash.

She looked up to face him. "I've always been a heartless bitch, Kai. You should know that. People can't change. I can't change and you can't change. Once a bitch, always a bitch. I was wrong in coming here."

Kai almost wanted to apologise.

Almost.

Raven turned to leave and opened the front door to Tyson's house to see a certain red head Russian there.

"Raven?"

**xxx**

Yay! Tala and Raven are back! But will they confess their love to each other? Ok, well Tala already has but… will Raven confess _her _feelings? Will Ray and Kai sort their argument out? Will Raven and Kai sort _their _argument out? And will I ever leave a chapter _not _on a cliffhanger?

Er…

**Next Chapter: **Love or Hate?

**Quote:**

April: I'm filthy, stinking rich.

Me: Well, two out of three isn't bad.

April: XO

Me:)

BYE!


	26. Love or Hate?

**Disclaimer:** Me + Ownership to Beyblade Happy Flowerperson. Me – Ownership to Beyblade Unhappy Flowerperson. I'm an unhappy Flowerperson.

**Reviewers:**

**Bluestray: **Sorry, just a bit more about Raven but I added a little bit on the end, just for you!

**Humaninspirations: **Hooray for laziness… yep, Raven and Tyson are related. Yay for Mokko! ((pats Mokko on the head)) I wish I had a cute OC like that… Raven: Ha! I'm not cute! Huzzah! FP: . Oooooooooook…

**Tigerrelly: **2 days a week? That sounds like a good deal. Yep, I'm evil and yep, Kai has a problem. So does Raven but anyhoo… Go Tala! WOOO! ((waving a Tala flag and jumping up and down)) I wuv Tala! ((glomps Tala plushie))

**Dark wolf: **Wahoo! I updated! I'm so happy that you're happy and I hope that you continue to be happy because then I'll be happy! I agree, if I was related to Tyson I'd rather go up for adoption. Oh, I really shouldn't say that but this is TYSON we're talking about. Believe me; Raven hit her head repeatedly against the wall when I wrote that. Raven: ((Still banging head against wall))

**m: **I think that Raven and Tala _should _work it out, its only fair but Tala is emotionless and Raven is… Raven. I suppose that is why Raven and Kai fight so much. By the way, Raven and Kai have a fight scene in about two chapter (28, I think) so look out for that!

**Anibots: **Ah, oops. Oh well, it turns out that Black Dranzer didn't play _that _much of a part in this story, only as part of the ransom but then Boris got double-crossed by his own favourite experiment: Raven. Shame, Boris. But he deserved it. Yep, after being informed on this matter, I realised that the Japanese version it is Ivanov. I suppose that is my fault for reading other stories, seeing Tala's different surnames and getting confused. ((sweatdrop)) I get confused easily… I hope that you continue to read and I really do appreciate you pointing out my errors. I would ask you to be my beta-tester for this story, but there are only three to four chapters left and I do not really need much beyblade information for that. However, I am planning a sequel called Nightmares, which I have already started. I would really like it if you could be my beta-tester for that.

**NeoBlaze: **I hope so too! ((pushes Raven and Tala together so they hug)) Aw... As for Mariah's decision, you'll just have to wait and see!

**Cortnee: **Hopefully you received my email that I sent you. Thank you for your review!

Thanks also to the people that have Dreams on story alert!

**GothicSabrina  
humaninspirations  
Moon Phases  
morjonse  
shadowdragonlady**

Don't be scared to review!

I owe you lot a Mystel plushie, right? Here you are! Now you can have a Boris punching bag! Enjoy!

**Last time:** Flashback of Raven when she ran away. Met Hiro. Found out she was Tyson and Hiro's half sister. Argued with Kai. Punched Kai. Walked out. Saw Tala.

**Xxx**

Chapter Twenty-Six: Love or Hate? 

_She looked up to face him. "I've always been a heartless bitch, Kai. You should know that. People can't change. I can't change and you can't change. Once a bitch, always a bitch. I was wrong in coming here."_

_Kai almost wanted to apologise._

_Almost._

_Raven turned to leave and opened the front door to Tyson's house to see a certain red head Russian there._

"_Raven?"_

Raven's brain refused to operate. There were too many thoughts, too many feelings, and too much unknown territory. For a second she got lost in his lavender eyes – they symbolised the harshness yet beauty of winter. She wanted just for him to wrap his arms around her and tell her that everything would be all right.

She craved it. She _needed _it. She needed _him_.

So many thoughts. So many memories. So many feelings. So much pain. So much love. So much confusion.

Why wasn't anything simple?

"Tala." Kai said. He did not say it in a friendly manner, but it was not spat out like it had been before. Tala had changed. He had noticed. They all had changed. Tala, Raven, Kai and even Mariah had changed somehow.

All because of a cold-hearted man called Boris Balkov. That was all. They shared nothing else. Tala, Kai and Raven were short-fused, but Mariah was not. Tala, Kai and Mariah could beyblade; Raven (as far as they knew) could not. She had never touched a beyblade.

How long had it been? A month? A month and a half? When did they all change? When did they all begin to 'feel'?

"You're back." Tala said, not even glancing to Kai but staring at Raven. She was staring back at him. Hiro coughed and Raven looked away quickly.

The room was silent. No one said a word, not even Kai or Tyson. Hilary secretly wished for Tyson to do something stupid, just to take away this awkward silence.

Raven looked at Tala's chest, she could not stand to look at his eyes yet. She was scared. Scared of what she might feel when she looked back into those icy depths of amethyst.

"Tala." She whispered. It was quiet and gentle. Far too gentle for Raven's liking. This was affecting her too much.

"Raven." He said again. Something was about to happen. A decision was about to be made. Their lives were about to change even more. This would either shatter their hearts, or shatter their guards.

The blue haired girl looked back to the others. They were staring in anticipation – even Kai. She cast her eyes downwards before tugging on Tala's sleeve, still not meeting his gaze.

"Let's talk outside. Somewhere private."

They walked out and Raven shut the door behind them. She was wearing a black t-shirt and black leather trousers with her usual navy elbow fingerless gloves. However, instead of boots she was wearing dark blue plain trainers.

She shivered. She had been used to cold temperatures before but she was freezing. She was really regretting not grabbing her trench coat before she left, but she said nothing.

Rubbing her hands together, she felt something on her shoulders. She looked to the side and saw that Tala had taken off his blue duster and had put it on her shoulders. She slipped in her arms gratefully, wrapped it around her then realised how out of character she was being.

"Why," she began, finally turning to him, "Why did you come back?"

Tala shifted uncomfortably, his gaze focused on the floor. "I… don't know. What about you?"

Smirking slightly, Raven thought of the look of Tyson's face when he had found out who she was. She also thought of the look on Boris' face, unless… did he know that she was a Granger?

The red head Russian looked in confusion at the blue haired girl. She was smirking and staring into the distance as if thinking about something. Sensing that Tala was staring at her, she coughed.

"I finally found my family," she replied simply.

Tala's eyebrow rose as he thought of whom she could be related to. It then clicked. The blue hair… The chocolate brown eyes…

"TYSON?" he exclaimed. How was it possible? They were so different…

_You have feelings for a girl that is related to Tyson. You idiot._

As repulsive as the thought was, Tala still felt his heart-strings tug as she finally looked up into his eyes and he got lost in her chocolate orbs. How did she affect him this way? How did she make everything else non-existent?

Meanwhile, the same things were going through Raven's mind. She had eventually looked him in the eye only to be entranced by his lavender depths. _'Love' _was the only word that entered her thoughts. No _'fear'_, no _'hate' _and no _'envy'_. Just _'love'_. And how she found herself craving more. Much more.

"I am happy for you," he said, but his voice was quieter. Huskier.

"So am I," she whispered. Neither of them noticed each other moving closer and closer every second, beginning to close the gap.

'_Love'_.

That word again. Neither of them knew the precise meaning, but they both felt a strong feeling of it inside them, begging to be let out and beginning to control all their actions.

'_Hate'._

This word did not enter their thoughts. It was skipped. It was ignored. It was thrown out of their vocabulary as their lips finally met and her arms went around his neck and his hands settled past his coat onto her waist.

Time seemed to stand still. Nothing mattered to this fortunate pair. Nothing could ruin this fantastic moment.

"**Hey! You! Get your hands off my sister!"**

Well, almost nothing. Then again, that blue haired little scab always ruins every romantic moment. The red head and the blue head separated and… SHOCK HORROR! A faint blush was on their faces as they scowled.

"That's disgusting!" Kai shouted out, "You two should be ashamed of yourselves. Doing _that _in public."

"Whatever, Kai. You kissed that pink haired bimbo." Tala returned, the blush fading into non-existence. The same for Raven.

"What did you say?" Ray countered.

Raven rolled her eyes and took off Tala's coat. She then passed it to him.

"Strip tease. Ooh." Tala said with a smirk, quiet enough so that the others (still standing nosily by the doorway) did not hear. Raven scowled and stared at the floor, allowing her dark blue hair to cover the faint blush returning.

Great. Look what this _boy _was doing to her. She didn't like change. Not one bit. But as she thought about it… the more she realised that for him, she would change. Only for him. No one else.

"Keep your perverted thoughts to yourself, Valkov." Raven said. Tala grinned. "Where are you staying?"

"Bryan knows someone that has an apartment in Tokyo so we're renting it."

She kissed Tala on the cheek. "Come back tomorrow. We can go out somewhere. Talk."

Tala nodded, then began to walk away.

Raven cringed at the sudden "Aw…" from the others behind her. Man, her reputation was going down the drain.

_But for him… anything._

She ignored their comments, looks and questions as she walked back inside. She just thought of three words over and over again.

_I love him._

And she did. No longer was it _'hate'_, now she was certain that it was _'love'_. All she needed now was his returned love. And then her life would be complete. Her and Tala's lives, which had been damaged by Boris, would finally be healed. Finally. And they would heal each other. Finally. And they will be whole.

Finally.

**Xxx**

Mariah sighed as she got in the taxi. She was leaving Tokyo airport, and was on her way to Tyson's house where Hilary stayed. Though she had made her decision, she wasn't ready to face them just yet. Hilary was a girl, and after being cooped up with her brother, Gary and Kevin for just over a month, she was looking forward to talking to a member of the same gender.

However, Hilary and Emily weren't _that _close with Mariah. Really, the only girl that Mariah could trust and knew about her situation was Raven.

But it was impossible. Raven had run away, without even turning back. Mariah supposed that was why she ran away too. If Raven could escape, why couldn't she? So she left. But then she realised how selfish she had been to Ray and Kai whom she both loved, but in different ways.

Mariah smiled slightly as she gazed out of the window at the silver moon. It seemed to have a face and it looked like the face was smiling. It knew what Mariah also knew.

She had chosen.

**Xxx**

Ooh! I wonder whom Mariah chose…

By the way people, I'm considering a sequel called 'Nightmares'. It will probably have more angst so be warned!

**Shameless Plug:** I have put up a brand new story (AU) called 'Apocalypse I: Blood Thirst'. I would really appreciate if people would review the prologue! The pairings are very similar to this story (Kai-Mariah-Ray. Raven-Tala. Hilary-Tyson). There are also two new OC's: Sekhmet and Kara. I'm not as happy with them as I am with Raven, however.

Review please!

**Next Chapter:** Return of the Pink One

**Quote:**

**April: **I'm a really good impersonator.  
**Me: **Are you really? Go on then. Impersonate me.  
**April: **'Hi, I'm Daisy and I'm really easy to get along with – once you learn to worship me like the Queen I am.'  
**Me: **XP  
**April:** XD

RRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!


	27. Return of the Pink One

**Disclaimer:** Do I look like a multi-million corporation to you? Really? I don't know if I should be flattered or insulted…

**I unfortunately can't respond to reviewers since my computer is seriously messed up. Sorry!**

Look, I know you're great, you know you're great. Who doesn't think reviewers are great? Well, those people suck. Here are your Boris punching bags. Treat them with care… NOT! Mwa ha ha… oops. I'm evilly hyper. Need to tone down on the hot chocolate… WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

**Last time:** Raven talked with Tala. They kissed. Others saw. Raven said they'd talk the next day, alone. Mariah was in a taxi, on her way to Tyson's house. O.o'

**XXX**

Chapter Twenty-Seven: Return of the Pink One

Raven was outside, staring at the glowing moon. Its eerie white light shone down on Tyson's house and caused large shadows behind the huge wall and many tall trees. She knew that she didn't want to stay here. Nuh uh. Not happening. She wanted her own apartment, away from Tyson and Hilary. Sure, Hilary was a nice girl but she was just so _loud_. And bossy. And bigheaded. And just goddamn ANNOYING! She felt sorry for her to be putting up with Tyson and she felt sorry for Tyson to be putting up with _her_.

The blue haired girl thought of Tala. And what would happen tomorrow. Sure, they had kissed but did this mean they had both accepted their feelings? Did they now admit to having feelings for each other? Did Tala _'feel' _anything when he kissed her? Raven sure did but…

She couldn't stand being hurt emotionally again. If her soul or heart were attacked again, she didn't know if she could bear it. All these emotions and feelings – though wonderful they were – had made her weak. No longer could she call herself 'The Lone Raven'. No longer could she just ignore people and put on a deceiving front. He had changed her. For the best or for the worst, Raven did not know.

These feelings were either the antidote for her icy cold personality, or the poison that would make her a weak little girl, dependent on others.

Antidote or poison? Antidote or poison? Antidote or…

A blue haired man sitting down next to her shook Raven out of her repeating thoughts on her confused feelings. Her _very _confusing feelings about herself and the one that she _'loved'_.

Raven just sat there on Tyson's doorstep, an eyebrow raised in curiosity as her older _brother_ stared at the trees in the house's courtyard.

"Now, what to say," he began, "do I act like an overprotective older brother and tell you that he is no good for you and that he'll just hurt you, even though I have no evidence…"

She scoffed. Whatever Hiro said was always deeply amusing. And his analogies were even better. She guessed that he had listened very attentively in his Philosophy Classes, if he ever _did _go to school. Raven had only been taught the basic subjects: Maths, Japanese, English, French and Science. Not that she ever paid attention. Even though they had tests, Raven would deliberately fail them all, despite knowing that she would be punished for it. She smirked as she thought how rebellious and strong she had been against good old Boris. Poor guy… not.

"Or do I allow you to see him and then suddenly in nine months we have a little baby Tala."

Raven chuckled. She couldn't _exactly _remember 'the birds and the bees' talk but she _did _remember that fateful moment that would scar her for the rest of her life and had made her unable to ever look at Tala the same way again, and had also made her realise that he was quite attractive… Actually, she had forgotten about it recently and just remembered now. Oh… the horror…

_Raven was walking to the showers to get the fowl smell of BO off her (Boris always did insist that she trained until the smell knocked her out). The door was not locked, and she could not hear any voices or water running inside._

_So she opened the door, and stepped in, only to see the back of a lean, pale body. Naked. She – very uncharacteristically – shrieked at the sight of the person's arse. Jumping in shock, the boy turned around. Tala. Her eyes (much as she willed them not to) went downwards. Her eyes widened then she quickly shut them tight and slapped her hand on them. Dear God, the sight burned her 'innocent' eyes._

"_AH! What are you doing in here? GET OUT!"_

"_It's not my fault you didn't lock the door!"_

"_I DID LOCK THE DOOR!"_

"_NO YOU DIDN'T!"_

"_YES I DID!"_

"_NO YOU DIDN'T!"_

"_YOU'RE JUST A PERVERTED LITTLE GIRL!"_

"_ME? I'M NOT THE ONE PRANCING AROUND BUTT-NAKED!"_

_There was silence. "You just couldn't wait to see me naked, that's why."_

_Raven was so angry, that she forgot about Tala's current situation and opened her eyes, only to see that he hadn't even bothered to cover up. She abruptly turned around to face the corridor, and saw that Bryan and Spencer were watching with shocked expressions._

"_Please, that 'thing' is tiny. I've seen much better."_

_She then stormed out, ignoring their faces and slammed the door to her room. It was then that she felt the warm blush spread across her cheeks but she shook her head and began muttering obscenities about boys…_

Raven shook her head. That was just embarrassing.

"I do believe you're blushing," Hiro remarked. Raven's eyes widened as she did feel the warm sensation once against on her cheeks. Curse Tala…

"Please, Hiro. Spare me from this torture. I'm an adult and even if we did decide to do _that,_ it wouldn't be any of your…"

A yellow cab pulling up in front of Tyson's house interrupted Raven. She raised an eyebrow. What on Earth was a taxi doing here? Who was the person inside? She had the vague feeling that it might be Tala, but pushed it away. He knew he was visiting tomorrow, so why come now?

The door of the yellow taxi opened, and a foot wearing white sneakers appeared, followed by another. The feet were too small and dainty to be masculine, so it was a girl but… who could possibly be visiting Tyson's house this late at night?

Pink hair appeared as a young girl got out of the cab completely, and shut the door behind her. She paid the driver and he sped off, leaving her just standing by the arch with a small suitcase in hand. Her amber eyes were wide as she noticed Raven, and another man that she remembered to be Hiro Granger, who had been the coach of BBA Revolution and was Tyson's older brother. Sitting next to each other, she realised that they looked very similar. Like they were related.

"Raven?" she whispered quietly, but the wind carried the sound to Raven. She stood up and walked over to Mariah. Mariah went to hug her but she stepped back and just extended her hand.

"Mariah," she replied, "I'm sorry for running away but… it was a weak and cowardly decision."

The female White Tiger shifted uncomfortably. "You shouldn't apologise to me. I also ran away."

Raven smirked. "Believe me, if I had Hiwatari lusting after me I'd run _far away_. I don't even know what you see in him. Then again, Kon's a bit of a poof as well…"

"Hey! Don't get me started on that pasty faced guinea pig that _you _like."

The blue haired girl narrowed her eyes. "Tala is a decent bloke. And he's much better than any guy that _you _like." She then added possessively, "But that doesn't mean you can have him."

Mariah giggled and hugged her friend. After a couple of seconds the more serious of the two pushed the other off whilst growling.

"Don't invade my personal space." But it was in a friendly-ish way that made Mariah smile.

"Have you chosen?" Raven whispered so that Hiro did not hear, even though she was sure that he managed to pick up everything, being the little spy he was. Invading her privacy and then mocking her…

Mariah nodded, "I have chosen—"

"Don't tell me now, idiot!" Raven hissed, "Otherwise I won't be able to face the others with a straight face!"

The pink haired girl nodded. "Are the others…"

"Here? No. But they'll be here tomorrow to see me and Ta…" Raven trailed off, knowing that she had let something slip.

"You and Tala what?" Mariah asked, one eyebrow rose. Damn. When did she turn the tables? "Go on a date?" she teased, her golden eyes gleaming in delight.

"Pfft." Raven scoffed and picked up Mariah's small suitcase. She didn't say anything else other than to show Mariah to a spare room ('Grandpa' had not been home for a long time so Raven had never met him and Tyson was sleeping). She muttered a 'goodnight' then left to her own room.

Raven lay down on the bed, yet could not get to sleep. All she could see was Tala's face, all she could hear was Tala's voice, all she could feel was Tala's touch, all she could think was Tala's name and all she could taste was Tala's kiss.

Finally, Raven sighed and slept soundly, with dreams of her love and for the first time since she could remember… no nightmares.

**XXX**

Mariah yawned as she walked into Tyson's living room, expecting to see Raven, Hiro, Tyson and possibly Hilary. She _did _see them, but also others. Ray, Kai, Max, Kenny and Emily were also present and all sitting and talking happily (apart from Ray and Kai, of course). Neither Hiro nor Raven had let the fact that Mariah was in the house slip.

Immediately, the owner of Dranzer and the owner of Driger stood up, their eyes wide as they stared at Mariah. Kai recovered first, crossing his arms and trying to look unaffected but… Mariah could see the emotions in his eyes. His guard had been shattered. Would she also shatter his heart?

"Mariah…" Ray whispered. The room was silent; everyone was in shock apart from Raven and Hiro. In fact, Raven was beginning to enjoy this. Hey, she only changed a little. There was always going to be that _little _sadistic part of her that enjoyed watching others make a mockery of themselves. It was… entertaining. And besides, she was also vengeful and Kai had been hassling her all morning. It had taken quite a lot of control to not blab about Mariah being there.

A satisfied smirk settled upon Raven's lips. She could just feel the surprise radiating off Hiwatari and Kon. Which one would she pick? If it was Raven's choice, she would just beat up both of them and then laugh. Ooh, her sadistic side was being very active today. It better not ruin her da—MEETING with Tala.

"You're back." Kai stated. Raven couldn't miss this opportunity.

"That's quite obvious, Kai. She's not some ghost. Remember, _I'm _the ghost haunting you. Woo." She said in a sarcastic tone. The mahogany-eyed blader sent Raven a sharp glare and clenched his fists. Who knew that angering Kai could be so fun? And she thought Tala was funny when he was mad. Kai was _much _better. And she could safely say that her relationship with Kai was _HATE_. Every time she saw that pale, face-painted, arrogant face she just wanted to punch it in. DIE KAI! DIE! DIE! DIE!

Coughing mentally, Raven scolded herself. She was getting carried away. Kai dying _was _an entertaining thought but Mariah was going through some serious angst. Raven knew what that was like. Then again, she only had one guy and Mariah had two. Who knew guys went for pink? Ooh, another insult for Kai.

"_Never thought you'd be one for pink, Kai. What ya gonna do next? Paint your bedroom pink and walk around wearing a frilly tutu?"_

Kai wearing a tutu? She didn't know if she should find it amusing or scary. _Ack, help. Kai's dancing to Swan Lake and he's passing out love and rose petals. Everyone, to your bomb shelters!_

Raven snickered, and then everyone turned to her with weird looks on her face.

"Hey, what you staring at me for? Mariah's the one about to make the big decision," she said. She hated to put the attention back to Mariah but hey! She was Raven and she could do whatever the hell she liked and if anyone didn't like that, she'd be happy to sort him or her out. (Insert maniacal laugh here).

"Have you finally decided?" Ray asked.

Mariah sighed. This was it. This was the decision that would change her entire life. Of course she had already thought this over and decided, and even when she thought about it again, she had no second thoughts. She knew who she had chosen. It would be better to say it now. Now. Now. Now. Now. How did 'now' suddenly become so ominous?

She looked to Raven for help, but she seemed to be in her own little world. She was probably daydreaming about Tala, or daydreaming about killing Kai or Boris. Either way, she wasn't really going to help her through this dilemma. And she had a feeling that she wouldn't like her decision. But it was Mariah's decision to make, and Raven didn't have to love him.

"I have chosen…"

Anticipation was thick in the room; people were leaning forward, eager to hear just whom Mariah had picked. Just whom Mariah loved. And just who would be hurt. Most would place bets that she would choose Ray, would they win, or would they lose?

"Kai."

"…"

"…"

"…"

Silence. It was so loud that Mariah thought she was deaf. Surely someone would say something. Anything would do right now. The silence wad deadly and she was sure that she _would _die if the silence continued.

"YOU CHOSE KAI!"

Mariah expected the outburst to be from Ray, maybe even Tyson, but once again, the guesses were wrong. Because the outburst came from… Raven.

The blue haired girl was obviously confused. She was so sure that Mariah would have picked Ray but _KAI? _She was off her head! She was insane! She had been brain-washed! The thought was implausible!

She turned to Kai, and saw that he looked equally as shocked. She growled before settling down.

"Whatever," she muttered and leant back, "It's not my decision to make."

Her only friend in the world loved her despised archrival? The object of her hatred? The entity of her abhorrence?

The world was seriously screwed up.

**XXX**

Lol. Poor Raven. Now she's gotta put up with Kai. XD Sorry Ray/Mariah fans but I warned you all. It is now officially a Kai/Mariah. There are only 2-3 chapters left. Aw…

**Next Chapter:** Friends (Everyone – including Tala – goes back to the Carnival. Raven and Kai are forced to shake hands and agree not to hate each other as much, Mariah explains that she will always be Ray's best friend and Tala and Raven try to get some privacy. Lol. Not much chance of _that _happening.)

**Quote:  
**I'm not opinionated; I'm just ALWAYS RIGHT!

- a girl in my class. She wants to be Prime Minister (I live in England) and is _so _controlling. She's an ok girl, once you get past the country-domination thing. Now me, I plan for world-domination. Mwa ha ha! (She thinks too small)

REVIEW ALL MY LITTLE MINIONS OF DARKNESS! MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! ((chokes)) Um… I'm ok. Go back to your… whatever you're doing. BUT REMEMBER TO REVIEW! MWA HA HA!


	28. Friends, Lovers and Strangers

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade. Hilary would be dead if I did. ((Tyson sings: "Ding dong, the witch is dead! Which old witch? The bossy witch!"))

**((sigh)) This has been such a long wait, but you must understand. My computer (which had the story FINISHED on it) was killed by a virus, and was beyond repair. I did NOT have a replace computer or a back-up, thus left computer-less. I borrowed my dad's computer but he would delete all my documents when he went on it. Then, I began to be punished by that darn writer's block. It lifted, I got ideas and then I went on holiday for two weeks ((sweatdrop)). So now, I've stolen my dad's computer and I'm speed-typing the chapter. I apologise for it's rubbishness, and I hope that you can forgive the long hiatus. This is the second to last chapter!**

**Bluestray:** I didn't update _soon_, but I did update! Thanks for the review.

**Dark wolf: **((shrugs)) Lots of people tell me their problems. I don't know why. I'm glad you found it funny. This chapter isn't funny. It's angsty. Thanks for the review.

**Catseyes77: **Poor Ray indeed. I'm really being evil. Mwa ha ha! Thanks for the review.

**Aquariusfan: **I am happy to do the unexpected! Uh… haven't Raven and Tala already confessed their feelings? Thanks for the review.

**Humaninspirations: **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Don't feed poor Mokko the evil greens! I'll make a sequel, but it will be a long while before it comes out! Tut tut, you shouldn't laugh when you're teacher is telling you off. Lol.

**Sora Takenouchi Ishida: **Yes, Kai/Mariah rocks and I'm so disappointed that there isn't many on ffdotnet. ((sigh)) But I'm fighting it! Kai/Mariah all the way! Thanks for the review.

**Anonymous: **WTF? "that pink headed slut pick ed Kai"? Listen, surely you must have something better to do than bash a fictional character? Geez. The pairing is Kai/Mariah. It's kind of a hint.

**M: **Don't fall off your seat! ((is scared of you suing her)) No humour in this chapter, only angst. Mwa ha ha! Thanks for the review. Well, there are such things as accidents ((Raven looks suspicious as she holds a bloody axe))

**Destiny: **Uh… well, my computer died, so I had no computer. Then I was depressed. Then I went on holiday. And now I'm back.

**Last time:** Uh… I forgot. Just go back and read the chapter.

**Note:** Last time I wrote that _"Everyone – including Tala – goes back to the Carnival. Raven and Kai are forced to shake hands and agree not to hate each other as much, Mariah explains that she will always be Ray's best friend and Tala and Raven try to get some privacy. Lol. Not much chance of that happening." _But I decided that I didn't like that. So I'm not going to do that. This is the second to last chapter!

**Xxx**

Chapter Twenty-Eight: Friends, Lovers and Strangers

Mariah sighed as she brushed her odd pink hair – the brush had been her mother's, and as a child, she had watched her maternal parent groom her straight, silky locks – and gazed in the bathroom mirror at herself. It was just over a week since her dramatic answer and her skin seemed paler (maybe it was the stress as of late), her hair was longer and her eyes were tired.

Like a lazy cat, she felt like curling up in front of a fireplace and as Raven would say, _"travel to the land of Nod"_. She couldn't remember the last time she got more than seven hours sleep for nightmares about people's reactions for her decision. And now, the only obvious shock was from the person that she least expected it. But she by no means had performed the worst response.

Ray – of course, he had every right – had the worst reaction, for he was just deathly silent. He hadn't talked to her, even glanced at her since she said the oh so damning word to his heart. "_Kai_."

Examining the ends of her pink strands, Mariah concluded that her hair needed a good trim. She didn't know any salons nearby so maybe she would get someone to help. But… she didn't really trust Hilary with scissors, or Kai (even her lover could not be trusted, for he was unpredictable). Emily was absent most of the time, and Tyson, Max and Kenny… well… you didn't have to answer that (ok, ok, Tyson was stupid, Max was hyper and Kenny was blind). And she wasn't sure she liked the idea of Raven with a sharp object, especially if Kai or even Tyson was nearby. You only had to look at Tala's hairstyle and say "you're not coming anywhere near my hair"!

Which left only one person, and that made Mariah feel another ache in her injured heart. Yes, it was hurt but it couldn't have been anywhere near the emotional torment her best friend for life was going through. Ray was her best friend; at least… he used to be.

She supposed that he didn't want to be her friend anymore, not after she'd hurt him so badly. Not after she'd maimed him, and torn out his heart. She felt like dirt, and Mariah didn't think she would feel like this. She thought that – after revealing her decision – the heavy weight of guilty would be lifted, but it hadn't. It had doubled. Tripled. Quadrupled.

The guilt was now ten-fold.

And she was finding it hard to cope; she had to get rid of it. She _had _to make Ray understand that it wasn't his fault, that she loved him – but as family – and that she still wanted to be his friend, if he wanted to. But… did he?

Mariah thought about whether she should tie her hair back in the traditional way with the high ponytail and the light pink ribbon fashioned like cat ears. Staring at the said hair accessory in her hand, Mariah let it float to the floor and let her hair stay down. This – after all – was a time of change, a time of unpredictability or even a time of cruel irony. But it seemed irony wasn't a good way to describe the past events.

Unfortunate-Disaster-All-Because-of-Mariah sounded a little more accurate.

The White Tiger opened her bedroom door and walked down the corridor, the stairs and into the entrance hall. She grabbed her coat – pink and fluffy, but didn't have ANY fur or other animal skin at all – and walked outside into the night.

She had to see Ray, and she had to see him _NOW_.

His lights were on in the living room; therefore he must have been in. However, when she knocked and called his name, no one answered. She must have been knocking, calling and pleading for just over twenty minutes before she decided just to sit on the doorstep and think about what she was going to say, for she didn't have a clue.

It seemed that it was suddenly cold, and Mariah shivered as she brought her coat around her. She loved winter, but only when it was snowing and out here when it was dark and alone made her remember the last time she was like this – and that had been the start of this dreadful 'adventure'.

Around 237 seconds later (she had been counting to try and take her mind off the temperature), the door opened and light flooded onto the doorstep. Mariah immediately stood up and turned to face the silhouette in the house, and clapped her hands together in a sign of pleading. She was prepared to beg, if she needed to.

"Ray," she began, "May we please talk?"

He shrugged indifferently – his face emotionless, like Kai – then replied with a bitter and sarcastic tone, nothing like the Ray she knew. But she had changed him, and it seemed not for the better. "You've done enough talking."

"_Please _Ray; you're my best friend—"

The dark haired male scoffed, "I thought I was your _ex-_boyfriend…"

She flinched, but continued. "—And I still want us to be friends. We've been friends since forever," she added in a little whisper that he just about heard with advanced neko-jin hearing, "I don't want to lose you."

Kon frowned, but then stepped back and let the pink-haired girl in, shutting the door behind her and turning to face her. He didn't offer to move out of the hall, didn't offer her a drink, food or a seat and didn't take her coat. He stayed silent, and waited for her to talk. Mariah took a deep breath and gazed around the hall. Once there had been a picture of her and Ray together – this had been taken down and she felt a stab of sadness. But what else did she expect? She had broken his heart.

"Can't we still be friends? A lifetime of friendship can't be ruined like that."

He smiled woefully, "No… a lifetime of trust can be broken like that. Go back to your precious Kai, girl. You're not the Mariah I knew and loved. You are just a," he hesitated and turned his back to her, "stranger."

_Stranger. _That word hurt more than if he had slapped her in the face, elbowed her in the gut or kicked her in the crotch. It was so painful that an almost silent squeak escaped her lips at the sound of that word.

_Stranger. _She opened the door and walked out of the house without a word. She walked back – light rain fell on her, like the angels were spitting in disgust – with a heavy heart, and with tired feet. She did not cry, not yet, but could feel the sadness and grief rising, bubbling up inside her and threatening to consume her.

_Stranger. _Hiwatari Mansion loomed in the distance, and her eyes watered.

_Stranger. _She walked up past the gates and let herself in with the code Kai had provided her with; lucky that the tears were not completely blurring her vision so the numbers were illegible.

_Stranger. _Kai walked into the entrance hall just as she did, looking worried and partly frightened. She ran to him and he pulled her into a big hug, comforting her but it would not be enough.

_Stranger. _The first sobs escaped, as did the salty tears. Her anguished cries and wails echoed throughout the mansion.

_Stranger. _The word hurt so much, coming from him.

_Stranger. _She thought they would be together forever.

_Stranger. _She thought she would have had his children.

_Stranger. _He lost her.

_Stranger. _She lost him.

_Stranger. _He was broken.

_Stranger. _She was broken.

_Stranger. _He was gone.

_She was a stranger._

**Xxx**

Kai put Mariah to sleep, setting her gently upon the pale rose and white covers of her bed. The room walls were a light pink and there was linoleum with the light beech effect on the floor. There was a desk in the room as well as a wardrobe (both were made of real beech) and the pink Galux lay on the desk with her ripcord and launcher. Placing Dranzer next to Galux, Kai turned back to Mariah.

He knew she had gone to see Ray, he was not stupid. Ray and Mariah had been together forever and it must really have hurt her to have lost that companionship.

Did she regret her decision?

But she still was with Kai. She still chose Kai. She still ran to Kai. Despite protests from one of his enemies, she had chosen _him_. Kai. He still found this surreal – maybe he was still dreaming. He did a very un-Kai-like thing… he pinched himself. You would expect someone such as Tyson to do that, and then wince from the pain. The Russian – however – did not wince.

He had nothing to do, and he was feeling too tired to train his beyblading skills. So, he sat in a seat by the door and watched his pink-haired lover sleep. Her golden eyes were shut, her mouth was open slightly, emitting incoherent murmurs and her chest rose and lowered as her diaphragm stretched – her ribs extending – so air rushed into her empty lungs.

His eyes began to slowly close, and Kai drifted off to sleep, dreaming of Mariah and for once, no nightmares.

**xxx**

Mariah was sitting in her bedroom again, going through her things that had been sent by Lee all the way from China. She decided that she would stay in Tokyo with Kai, knowing that the Elders had probably heard about her split with Ray and her relationship with Kai (probably because of Kevin's mouth… the little midget…) so would not be happy with her. White Tigers were not meant to marry out of the village, and if they did, it would be only to negotiate with neighbouring villages.

The door opened and a blue haired girl stood in the doorway, her arms not crossed as usual but hanging by her sides limply. Her frown was still present – but seemed hesitant – and her eyes still shined in her inner fury at the world and everyone around her but seemed to also glisten with sadness and love. Raven was now staying at Tyson's house with Hiro, Tyson, Grandpa Granger and even Tala and Mariah was staying at Kai's.

It was a shock that Raven had set foot in her adversary's mansion, and it was even more of a surprise that Kai had let her.

Raven might have sneaked past him, or maybe Kai had let her. Mariah knew that her boyfriend could tell that she was upset at the loss of her best friend. He had asked once if she regretted her decision, and she told him truthfully and firmly that she didn't. She didn't regret falling in love with Kai; she didn't regret being with Kai… she just wished that Ray had not been hurt in the process.

This decision had even affected Raven and Tala, though it seemed to turn out good. _'Seemed' _being the most important word, of course.

"Mariah," she greeted and nodded her head slightly. "I… want to apologise for my outburst last week. It was wrong of me. I mean, you love Kai and I know he loves you so you should deserve love. Especially someone as good as you. You're beautiful, you speak politely, you don't have any scars, you can beyblade, you're popular and you have a kind soul."

She became babbling hysterically and waving her hands around. Mariah looked close at her face and saw that her face was paler and there were heavy bags under her brown eyes. The orbs glistened with unshed tears.

Raven was upset.

But over what? Had she and Tala had an argument? Had she suffered from a nightmare? Was she sick? Was he sick? Was Tyson being a pain? Or Hiro? Or even their grandfather? Mariah was confused, so she asked her what was wrong.

"What _isn't _wrong with me?" Raven replied as her hands moved more agitatedly, "I'm ALL wrong! Everything! I can't do anything right! I just fail, fail, _fail_! You're perfect and I'm… nothing. I'm a failure…"

Mariah was still puzzled, "What happened?"

The blue haired girl looked at her pink haired friend and then sighed as she ran a hand through her wild locks. She did a small smile as she looked at Mariah, "You would make a good mother."

And suddenly, Mariah knew what was wrong.

**Xxx**

Does anyone know?

**Next Chapter:** Finale – the last chapter.

**Quote:** **Adult: **Be careful! **My sister: **I will! _((trips))_

Sorry for the long wait.


	29. Finale

**Disclaimer: **Beyblade isn't mine but Dreams is.  
**Title: **Dreams  
**Chapter Title: **Finale  
**Rating: **T  
**Categories: **Romance/Angst  
**Summary: **blah  
**Feedback: **I love them!  
**Status: **29/29

**Beta:** None.  
**Notes: **New layout because the other one was annoying me.

**Reviewer Responses**

Tai-for-you: First one to get it right! ((blows that party-blower thing))

xXAquiliusDraconisXx: Yay for me? YAY FOR SUGAR! Thanks for the review.

Bluestray: Uh… yeah… _long _wait but oh well! At least I updated!

Catseyes77: You got it right too! Congratulations! The last chappie! ((sob))

Humaninspirations: Aw… poor Mokko. MEAN RAY! ((punches him)) Grr… Anyway, thanks for the review!

Dark wolf: Ah! NOT THE DICTIONARY! PLEASE! Yes, I have brought out the last chapter and torture seems a pretty appealing method… ((Parole officer raises eyebrow)) Uh… I mean… I'm a good citizen! I HELP the community! Don't cry!

Aquariusfan: I've updated again (Raven: After a bloody long wait!) Shut up, you! Thanks for the review and please review again!

Sora Takenouchi Ishida: YAY! You're right too! Congrats! ((hugs)) Please review again! XD

M: Yes, Ray was a big meanie! They're not friends yet, but maybe the sequel…

EyedMay: Ray/Mariah is an awesome pairing but I like Kai/Mariah because its… different.

Fgfdg50: Uh… yeah… I'm a big meanie. What ya gonna do about it? ((bursts out laughing))

Lil Bre: Wow! I'm so honoured that you reviewed my story! I do have some more Kai/Mariah stories and I _love _yours. Yep, Tala was a naughty, naughty boy. Shame on him!

**DREAMS**

_Kai/Mariah/Ray Raven (OC)/Tala Tyson/Hilary Emily/Max  
blah_

**_Flowerperson  
_**© 2005

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**  
_Finale_

"_What isn't wrong with me?" Raven replied as her hands moved more agitatedly, "I'm ALL wrong! Everything! I can't do anything right! I just fail, fail, fail! You're perfect and I'm… nothing. I'm a failure…"_

_Mariah was still puzzled, "What happened?"_

_The blue haired girl looked at her pink haired friend and then sighed as she ran a hand through her wild locks. She did a small smile as she looked at Mariah, "You would make a good mother."_

_And suddenly, Mariah knew what was wrong._

"Raven?" Mariah questioned in a hushed voice, "Are you insinuating what I think you're insinuating?"

It couldn't be possible, could it? Raven couldn't be… because if she was, that meant that she and Tala… no, she couldn't be, right? No way. Nope. _Definitely _not. How could she even _think _that?

The blue haired woman was silent and turned away from Mariah, holding herself tight with her arms. She was wearing one of Tala's coats with the extra long sleeves and looked small and vulnerable inside it. She looked… lost.

"Raven?" she repeated, eager to just hear the answer. But could it be that this silence was her answer, and it was a yes. But that couldn't be true! It _couldn't! _"Raven!" she called, more desperately, _needing _to hear this from her. _Needing _to hear that she wasn't what Mariah was guessing she was. Raven was only around eighteen – it couldn't be!

Silence. It tore at Mariah, making her even more anxious and desperate. She took a deep breath, trying to calm her erratic breathing. She had to be serene and peaceful.

In a level voice, Mariah asked the question. "Raven… are you… pregnant?"

Raven scoffed icily, "If the pregnancy tests in Japan are as good as every other bit of technology that they claim, then yes… I am." She paused, and took a deep, shuddering breath that was both sharp and blunt at the same time. Turning to face the pink-haired girl, Raven's brows furrowed. "I'm bloody pregnant!" she bawled as she cried – the first tears that Mariah had ever seen leaking from her chocolate brown eyes. She instantly hugged her new friend that was suffering from inner turmoil. She didn't know what to say, so she rubbed her back gently. "What should I do?" Raven hiccupped, clearly in great distress.

"Have you told Tala?" Mariah inquired as she pulled away. Tala should, after all, be here and hear this news. Then again… how would the icy Russian take it? What would be his reaction? Would he be scared? Would he be upset? Would he be angry? Would he be… happy? Or even… indifferent?

The newly pregnant girl shook her head slightly, staring at the floor. "I… can't believe this happened. It was _one goddamn night_! I mean… how was we supposed to know that we were going to do? They should have bloody emergency kits or something! I know England and America have high teen pregnancies but not bloody _Japan_! They hate babies! They eat little puppies – or was that Koreans? Why the hell am I talking about puppies? GRR! Damn it he shouldn't have done _that_! Now I'm all hormonal and moodier than usual!" **(2)**

And with that, her second outburst stopped. Moments passed, pure silence echoing around the room until Raven broke it with a sombre statement. "I have to get rid of it."

"RAVEN!" Mariah exclaimed loudly and high-pitched, "How can you get rid of an innocent creature? I can't believe you'd rush into abortion! At least Tala needs to know. It's _his _baby, right?"

"Of course it is," Raven confirmed snappishly. "But he doesn't need to know. _No one _needs to know apart from me, you and the doctor. I just… needed to tell someone before I did and it wasn't like I could tell Hiro, or Tyson, or Hilary, or Emily, or Max or _Kai_! (She spat his name with pure disgust of which Mariah winced).

"Do you want me to come to the clinic?" she asked. Raven shrugged with pretend nonchalance – Mariah knew that that was what the stubborn girl really wanted.

"I'm going tomorrow morning. Is nine o'clock okay?"

She nodded, and Raven wiped away her tears with fury at herself then walked out. A few seconds later, Kai walked with his face contorted in curiosity. "What was all that shouting about?" he questioned with a raised slate blue eyebrow.

Sighing, Mariah replied: "Girl stuff."

Kai hadn't really bought Mariah's excuse that she was going 'shopping' with Raven. First of all, Raven disliked shopping with a deep passion. Secondly, Mariah probably wouldn't like shopping with Raven as she would be moody and hostile – just like Kai. And last, he was still suspicious of the two girls' strange behaviour yesterday.

He had just 'hovered' outside their door innocently (yeah right – _innocently _was not one word to describe it) and had overhead shouting. Mariah was calling Raven's name, but the object of Kai's abhorrence did not answer her and remained silent. Mariah then whispered a few words and Kai was just able to make out one word: "Pregnant".

_Huh? WHAT? "PREGNANT?" _Oh no, he couldn't possibly be considering that she had said… that. His ears were playing tricks on him, surely for they had only done it once and they used all the necessary precautions!

Someone started crying; it must have been Mariah since Raven _never _cried. "I… can't believe this happened." Raven said, "… _one goddamn night!_ … bloody emergency kits or something! I know England and America have high teens pregnancies but not bloody _Japan_! They hate babies! They eat little puppies – or was that Koreans? Why the hell am I talking about puppies? GRR! Damn it he shouldn't have done _that_!" Her rant was followed by an unnerving silence until she whispered: "… get rid of it."

The pink haired girl did not agree with her friend's judgement and punishment. "RAVEN! How can you get rid of an innocent creature?" The rest of the words were muffled.

Raven snapped something back. "But he doesn't need to know. _No one _needs to know apart from me, you and the doctor… (her voice became quieter until there was another sudden outburst) … _KAI_!"

Now why was he being brought into that conversation? Why did they talk about pregnancies? Why did they talk about abortions? Why did they talk about one night stands? The evidence all pointed in one direction – and it wasn't a very nice one. In fact, he dreaded the answer that he knew was the only logical response.

So when Mariah departed at quarter to nine ante-meridian saying she was meeting Raven at the Granger's place, he waited a few minutes before walking out in the same direction. He was not going to make his presence known – not yet. Sure enough, he spotted his girlfriend and his second rival leaving Tyson's house in the direction for the nearby clinic.

Some people may have felt sneaky and guilty for tailing them but this is Kai – and Kai doesn't feel much.

He hoped that they would walk past. He hoped that there was a brand new shopping mall on the way. He hoped he dreamt the conversation between them last night. He hoped that he was too damn paranoid for his own good but he had never been paranoid before. Then again, there wasn't the chance of a miniature Kai!

They walked into the clinic. Damn. The Russian stayed outside, knowing that if he walked in he would look _very _suspicious and either girl could spot him – the blue triangles were a dead giveaway.

Standing outside, Kai leant against the grey brick wall and waited.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Mariah questioned as she placed a hand on the slightly taller girl's shoulder. Staring ahead with concentrated determination, she shook her hand off.

"Of course I'm bloody sure. I'm not going to wuss out now. I have to deal with this now, before it gets too late." Her eyes looked like they were about to water but she furiously blinked her eyes and they returned to their usual moisture. Her hands were tightly clenched and were coloured a pale white, as was her face.

She looked ill, exhausted or maybe even both. The heavy bags from yesterday seemed twice as dark and her eyelids drooped slightly. Raven had not slept much last night, if not none. She needed to relax and Mariah reluctantly thought that a baby would cause a lot of stress therefore drive Raven over the edge. And Tala's reaction would still be uncertain. If he rejected her, Raven would most definitely do something very drastic and very tragic – she held inner angst like that. Maybe she was a pessimist and overly dramatic but that was Raven, pure and simple.

The nurse called her into the room for a consultation with the doctor, which (if she agreed to continue with the procedure) would immediately lead to the treatment. The embryo would be terminated. The fetus would be destroyed.

The baby would be killed.

"See you soon," she whispered glumly (with a defeated tone in her dreary voice).

It was quicker than she anticipated, for Raven walked up to Mariah around twenty to thirty minutes later with a sombre expression on her face – almost regret but not quite.

"Done," the blue haired female stated quietly, and said no more. Mariah asked her how she was, but she did not respond and kept staring at the grey linoleum floor. They arrived outside only to see a familiar two-toned, spiky hairstyle.

"Kai?" Mariah questioned, "What are you doing here?" Kai scratched his chin as he thought of an excuse but his brain was just screaming: _PREGNANT! PREGNANT! PREGNANT! PREGNANT! PPPPPRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEGGGGGGGGNNNNNNAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNTTTTTTTT! _Stupid brain, it was becoming more and more like Tyson's everyday.

Raven looked up and frowned indignantly. "Isn't it obvious?" she asked with narrowed eyes, "He followed you." Mariah looked shocked and furrowed her brows in accusation.

The male beyblader scowled, "Well then you should have told me about it."

"It?" Mariah's angry expression turned to confusion. "What are you talking about?" She took a step towards him and tilted her head to the side, pink hair sweeping over her shoulder. Kai's scowl remained in place.

"You know what! You should have asked me of what I thought before you came here and just got rid of it."

Raven's brown orbs narrowed into even narrower slits, "And why should I care about what you think? The only person who should make the decision is me."

"No, Mariah should be making the decisions on her baby. You have no idea on how to survive with children."

Her eyes flashed dangerously, "It's not Mariah's!" she protested.

"It's… not Mariah's? But… you were talking… last night… and now you're at the clinic…" Kai instantly felt very embarrassed and confused but happy. Mariah was _not _pregnant! He was _not _a father! RELIEF! RELIEF! RELIEF! (He ignored the vague feeling of disappointment…)

"**_I_** am… _was_ pregnant, dumb-arse! It's my baby! And _I _chose to abort it."

"Your baby? Tala's baby?"

"It wasn't a baby – it was an embryo. And besides, even if Tala had wanted me to keep it, I would have gotten rid of it. I can't handle caring after myself, let alone another human being. I helped that baby, no matter what you think." She sighed, and returned to her staring-at-the-floor tactic. "Please… don't tell anyone. I just want to forget it."

He had just received information that could destroy one of his enemies, yet his answer came out as: "… ok."

She glanced at him with her watery brown eyes, and then sprinted away from both of them. Kai looked to Mariah and hugged her close. "Sorry," he whispered. Mariah held onto him tightly and he felt slightly content.

The Dream was over – it was a reality.

But the Nightmare was about to begin.

_**Dreams**_

**I told myself time and time again  
That I'm not in love with you  
And then it came to me  
One night in a dream  
It meant more to me  
Than I wanted to see  
But there was nothing I could do  
To stop it even though you're with somebody else  
**

**If I didn't really care,  
Why were you there?  
The colour of your eyes  
The scent of your hair  
Now I know dreams aren't reality  
But you're real, so real to me  
**

**It took a dream to tell me,  
That I love you, lady  
I couldn't see that you were always there for me  
Remembering the times we shared together  
It came clear to me one night  
**

**I am in love  
**

**I tossed and turned and broke into sweat  
Covered with tears, my pillow's wet  
I'm drowning in the river of my hopelessness  
Only you can save me now  
I've got to find some way some how  
To let you know how I feel inside  
'Cause it's so obvious and hard to hide  
**

**If I didn't really care,  
Why were you there?  
The colour of your eyes,  
The scent of your hair  
**

**Now I know dreams aren't reality  
But you're real, so real to me  
It took a dream to tell you  
That I love you, lady  
I couldn't see that you were always there for me  
Remembering all of the times we shared together  
It came clear to me one night  
**

**And it came clear to me one night  
I am in love  
And what can I do?  
And what can I say?  
To let you know that I feel the same,   
So don't walk away  
'Cause I know I can't be wrong  
And my dreams – they can't be wrong  
**

**It took a dream to tell you  
That I love you, lady  
I couldn't see that you were  
Always there for me  
Remembering all of the times we shared together  
It came clear to me one night  
It came clear to me one night  
**

**It took a dream to tell you  
That I love you, lady  
I couldn't see that you were  
Always there for me  
Remembering all of the times we shared together  
It came clear to me one night  
**

**I fell in love**

_Dreams – A Kai / Mariah romance_

**Authoress' Notes**

((sob)) That's it! The end of _'Dreams_'! An abrupt ending, I think but at least I finished it! YAY!

– I don't want to offend anyone – this is Raven's biased outlook on foreigners (a majority of British people do hate people from other countries; I am not one of these country-haters and can't wait to move out of Britain). I remember hearing stories of how some people ate puppies (when I was a child) and it really scared me!

So… since it _is _the last chapter… anyone want to review? PLEASE!

_**Flowerperson**_


End file.
